


Stay By My Side, Okay?

by SaikoChoYT



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Angst, Cutting, Depression, Gen, Hurt Rick, Loneliness, M/M, Panic Attacks, Protective Rick, Rick Being an Asshole, Runaway Morty Smith, Sad, Starvation, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:34:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 11
Words: 72,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24504742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaikoChoYT/pseuds/SaikoChoYT
Summary: Morty is tired of Rick's selfish adventures. After he gets seriously injured in yet another, he spirals into a serious depression and begins cutting, and Rick finds out.(CURRENTLY ON HIATUS) (3/3/21 EDIT: Chapter almost complete!)
Relationships: Rick Sanchez & Morty Smith
Comments: 35
Kudos: 183





	1. Final Straw

He glared down at the numbers and words finely printed across the paper. They looked so perfect as they were copied off in a symmetrical pattern, appearing as if someone's OCD kicked in and would not allow any other layout before mass printing the same delicate set up with different information throughout the school. Such an average font made the paper look slick, giving it a tinge of intimidation in it's letters. It almost seemed taunting as if it challenged you to get better at what you couldn't do.

Morty blinked at his name in the top left corner, which he was absentmindedly crinkling in between his fingers.

Focusing back on the actual info, he shouldn't be surprised by what it read. Never being in class tends to result in plummeting grades and GPAs. F's and D's were a given at this rate, and he was getting used to seeing them on both his report cards and progress reports (they are the same thing, he doesn't understand why they have to send out two different yet the same versions. Perhaps to rub it in his face). It was a new norm.

Morty flicked his eyes back to the clock on the wall, as a mere minute was left in the school day. It was Friday, so his classmates were giggling and chattering away, eager for the weekend. Some were raising their own papers and pointing at them excitedly.

_Wow, two free days before having to start the week over._ He rolled his eyes.

There was also a football game after school, so many were most likely going to attend. There wasn't much of a reason to go when he would succumb to go alone. He would definitely be an easy target if he was sitting by himself on the bleachers. To be honest even if he did attend with someone, the school's football team wasn't very good so most games end up as watching the team get farther and farther behind on the score board and resulting in a 'Good luck next time!'

Sighing at the thought of even thinking of participating in the boring event, Morty gripped the paper and shoved it inside of his bag and leaned forward to sling it over his shoulder and rested his head on his desk.

Rick would most likely pull him from the hallway in a portal so there was no need to be in a hurry and walk to where the buses park. The only reason Rick hadn't already did so was because of when Morty snapped at him the day prior. His grandpa had made it a habit to snag him from school extremely early in the day, but usually it was spread out. As of late, Rick was pulling him out soon after he arrived on campus and it was daily.

Morty finally got fed up last night in the garage when Rick insulted him for his knowledge on mathematics, saying "Ooh, a-and I wonder why that is M-Morty," scoffing at him and being blatantly sarcastic.

Morty grimaced and balled his hands into fists at the man. This happened because Rick was explaining a project he was working on very briskly and Morty mentioned numbers having to do with it, which was apparently incorrect.

"You, Rick! It's be-because of you! You're always wanting me to go with you to places t-that don't benefit me and is make-making me miss classes! You're selfish! D-Do you never even listen to me? I've told you that I'm fa-failing and you d-don't even care about what I say!"

The man spun on his heels, jabbing his finger into Morty's chest. "Y-you want me to leave you alone, Morty? Is that it? I can't leave you alone f-for one second without you fucking something up or getting yourself killed. You're a moron Morty, that's why I-I'm forced to keep an eye on you instead o-of getting my fucking shit done." Morty flinched from the harsh growl in Rick's throat along with the finger prodding his sternum. Rick knows well that Morty isn't the brightest, but he just admitted to him being a burden to his work.

Morty ignored the tears pricking his eyes. "Then quit dragging me off if I'm only ever the way! I'm done with adventures R-Rick! And I'm done b-being your stupid shield!"

The conversation left Morty with a sickly feeling in his stomach and storming off to his room. Perhaps it was childish of him to call off the adventures, but Rick only ever made him feel lower then low; insignificant. A mere human shield to cover Rick's brainwaves.

The bell suddenly echoed around the room fiercely, pulling Morty from his thoughts and making him jump in his chair. Calm chatter became loud as people clambered out of the door and hurriedly made their way from the class. Morty lingered for a moment, tracing his finger over a line carved into the desk and etched with pencil lead.

He subconsciously hoped that Rick wouldn't appear at his side, respecting Morty's choice in ending the partnered adventures.

Shaking his head, Morty stood and dragged his feet across the room into the bustling hallway that was now littered with balls of paper one could only assume to be report cards. The smell of sweat and heavy perfume assulted him to the point he scrunched his nose and began to briskly walk away from the stench and to the exit, forgetting that Rick would most likely snatch him from the campus anyways.

Weaving through various students and ducking under a few arms, Morty didn't bother to take his things from his locker as he darted in the opposite direction. He definitely had homework (more like work to be made up) but he couldn't bother right now. He only wanted to get home and lay down. Perhaps he could sneak a couple hours of sleep in before being called down to dinner; that is if Rick doesn't try prying the boy from him the confinements of his room to bribe him into helping retrieve something stupid.

As if summoning the man himself, Morty turned the corner to face the main doors that led outside and into the bus lanes only to see bright green spiral into his peripheral. There was no question about what it was as he could see his grandfather's leg come through before the rest of his body followed after it. A lump filled his throat as he attempted to continue walking, resulting only to feel a hand clasp around his bicep and tugging him around.

Morty clenched his jaw as he met Rick's eyes. The man looked definitely buzzed, though when isn't he in at least some form? Rick held his flask in his other hand, solidating the observation further. Morty could tell Rick noticed the agitation reflecting off of him as the man narrowed his eyes. "M-Morty listen, t-there's something I need you to he-uURRP-lp me with, it's an emergency. We gotta go now, there's only a 5 hour period w-when these things are active Morty, and this happens once every two thousand years." His grip on his arm tightened as he turned to the portal, taking a step to drag the boy through.

Morty yelped, placing his other hand upon Rick's and attempted to pry the man's fingers away. "Rick, w-what do you think you're doing? I said n-no more adventures! Get off of me!"

Rick whipped his head back around, clearly impatient at the refusal to follow him. "Morty come on, this-this is serious. Do you know what I can do with these crystals, Morty? T-The energy is potent enough to fuel an e-e-entire planet with just a single shard, a-and I have the technology to preserve them for even longer, like a few years."

He continued to tug Morty forward, forcing him to plant his heels into the tile and stuttered to a stop. The two of them bickering began drawing eyes from others, as well as gasps at the sight of the portal. "Fuck off Rick! I'm not doing jack for you, y-you heard what I said!" 

The scientist scowled and his fingers dug into Morty's arm subconsciously. He squeaked, and furiously scratched at Rick's fingers. "Morty, q-quit fucking around. This isn't an invitation, I'm telling you."

Rick grasped Morty's free palm and curled a single hand around both of his wrists due to their small size. Morty yelled out in protest, pulling away as much force as his legs could give him. Rick was much stronger then him however, as he already knew, so the man didn't budge as he tugged both of them into the green vortex without another word.

Morty's only option was to accept it and scan the new environment being presented to him as Rick's grip didn't falter even after being pulled through. The ground was a hard dusty orange with no plants or foliage besides the occasional trees splotched around here and there, which looked a lot like palm trees except they sagged further downwards with dangling lights perched on the end of the tattered looking leaves.

The sky was a nauseating green with yellow clouds to accompany it and two suns sat straight above them. One was a lot smaller then the other but they were definitely doing their job as the occasional hot breeze blew passed his face with a faint sting left behind. It was surprisingly cool despite the harsh looking desert surroundings and gusts of wind.

"We-we're lucky that it isn't raining acid today. That shit is more common t-then me with a drink in my hand." Rick quickly glanced around, pocketing his flask and removing a small flat-head screwdriver in it's place and was eyeing it. Morty's eyes widened at the sound of acid falling from the sky and flicked his eyes back upwards. None of the clouds seemed ready to rain, so he supposes he's right.

Morty shook his head. "Let m-me go, Rick!" He spun around in a 180°, twisting his arms behind his head and in turn escaping the man's grasp due to the sudden rotation. Rick stumbled from the unexpected movement, extending an arm from his side to balance himself upright. 

"I'm n-not helping you one bit, so take me home." He took a few steps backwards to create distance since he knew Rick might leap for him again.

Rick spun around as he furrowed his brows, his left eye twitching a single time. "Get your panties out of a twist dipshit. Your only option is to either he-help me or we'll be here for quite a while. Wouldn't end up well for you b-because the crystals would be far ruined until another two thousand years pass, and I am n-not letting that slide."

Morty knew that was a threat yet decided to spit at the man's shoes as the burning heat of rage boiled under his skin. Apparently stepping back wasn't a problem for the man as Rick's eyes immediately widened, clearly seething from the action as he lunged forward without a problem to grab the boys arm to pull him close, bumping into the man's chest.

His voice became dangerously low. "I don't know what crawled up your ass and died, but I'm sure as hell not going to put up with your petty rebuttal. Understand?"

Morty shivered at his grandfather's new tone as he didn't stutter once. The blue in the man's eyes burned into his retina, turning him petrified by being under such an intense gaze. The teen forced himself to look away as the sinking feeling of defeat and anger was weighing into his chest.

He didn't want to be here.

He specifically told Rick that adventures were over but completely disregarded what he had said yet again.

Rick whisked back around as he kept his tight hold on his grandson. His grandfather scanned the ground before waking forward again, settling to move when he spotted a large hole in the ground.

"W-We have to pry them out of the walls. Carry as many as your shirt will hold." Rick belched after speaking and dropped Morty's arm. The boy hissed and gripped at his wrist. Faint purple markings were rising onto his skin in multiple places across his arm and tears began to edge into his eyesight again. Most were in the shapes of fingers which made him the most upset.

They would definitely welt later on. Perhaps Morty could ask Summer for some of her makeup to cover them. He didn't want his parents to question if he was still getting bullied or ask what happened to cause them, so it would be best to hide them.

Morty shot an angry glare at the back if Rick's head and stopped moving, clasping his hand over one of the beginning bruises. He refused to help Rick this time. Morty said no more adventures, and he meant it. They weren't fun and they weren't helping him at all with his education on Earth. This was his only shot to get his grades together and form some type of career for himself, and venturing off and ditching class wasn't the way.

Rick noticed the footsteps haulting behind him and slumped his shoulders, turning back around with an unamused frown and scoffed. "A-Are you seriously protesting?"

Morty could swear he could sense disappointment laced into the man's voice, but it was quickly replaced with spite.  
"And here I thought your pea sized brain w-would have forgotten your petition to not participate in adventures anymore."

"I-I'm not a damn goldfish Rick!"

Rick slapped his hand on his face, pinching the bridge of his nose with a grunt. "That was a myth Morty, and it was busted fucking y-years ago. Again, proving my point."

Morty bared his teeth. "Fuck you Rick! I-I don't care if you g-get mad at me or-or hurt me, I'm not helping you!" His voice wavered in fear halfway through speaking but hoped Rick didn't notice.

Rick however definitely saw the hurt briefly flash across his grandson's eyes from his choice of words and suppressed a flinch. He knew he shouldn't be insulting Morty at a time like this when he's trying to gain him back but the kid was acting asinine.

He sighed, lowering the screwdriver to his side and squeezed his eyes shut. "F-Fine, look. Let me collect these things and-and I'll bring you back, 'lright?"

"No, just let me leave now and y-you can get however many of those stupid things you want."

Opening his eyes again, he found Morty angrily eyeing his forearm, which Rick could see was gathering several bruises from when he grasped the boy. Guilt stabbed at his chest but he shoved it away, exasperating at his pathetic companion. "Morty, I think you can wait here until I finish, u-unless you want me to dra-uURRG-g you with me instead." He clenched his hand and threw it over his shoulder dramatically, pointing with his thumb to the large cavern in the ground behind him.

Morty decided not to reply. Rick was being as stubborn as always, never listening to what he had to say or what he wants. He watched as Rick sighed and turned around towards the large pit.

Perhaps ignoring him would allow Morty to slink off. As much as he wanted to believe that Rick would give him space, he knew that wouldn't happen. His grandfather is a selfish man and works to benefit his own ideals, not slowing down for others. Morty often didn't stand up for himself about things due to being shut down and opinions cast aside, which was being proved by his grandfather now. But maybe it's time to not linger on hopes anymore. If he gave him the silent treatment, then his wants will have to matter to the man, right?

Looking away from him, Morty growled under his breath and sat down on the hard ground. There was no need to worry about creatures if Rick said it would be fine to wait alone and in the open. On top of not being much something or someone could hide behind here.

Focusing back on his arm, he looked down and grazed his finger across one imprint of Rick's finger curling around his left forearm. _He doesn't have to be so rough.._

But what if Rick didn't see Morty as someone that matters in general? He doesn't seem to care if he leaves marks or welts on Morty, and never apologizes (though Morty never witnessed Rick to apologize about anything ever). Maybe he is just a human shield and that was the only thing he was good for. He could throw the boy around if he was being incompetent and have no repercussions.

Morty considered Rick a friend, best friend at times even. But now he wasn't so sure. The thought made his chest sizzle with pain and his eyes swim with the beginning of tears once again. Would Rick really be that heartless towards him? It seemed impossible, yet the only plausible answer.

Glancing to the hole Rick had pointed to, he was no longer there. He must have already dove down and was now gleefully harvesting the stupid crystals in the dark without a care in the world.

_He better not be long. I just want to go to sleep._

* * *

Morty spent what seemed forever chucking small pebbles in front of him, keeping track of which one landed farthest and trying to surpass it with another rock. Reaching down, he grabbed another and swung his arm around, sending the pebble flying. It soared pass his previous throw with a clack and he grinned at himself, though quickly forced his face back into neutrality.

_C'mon Morty, you're literally just throwing rocks._

Startling him, the crunch of gravel sounded behind him and was letting him know Rick had finally finished. Following through with his plan, he would decide to ignore his grandfather until Rick could respect that Morty was not to follow on anymore adventures and that he wasn't a doll to drag around and command.

He stood from the ground, patting himself down from dust and streaks of dirt that may have stuck to his pants. Slinging his backpack back into place, he turned around expectantly to Rick.

Nothing was there.

Morty narrowed his eyes. "Rick?" He flinched at his own words as he immediately went against the vow he just created. But it didn't make sense to what was making the noise.

He leaned on his heels in a sad attempt to see higher up in case it was something farther away that was only echoing but nothing gave him an answer.

Another loud crunch, seemingly twenty feet away and dead center.

Panic set into his chest as nothing was moving in view yet rocks were shifting loudly in front if him. Alarmed, Morty quickly scuttled backwards, keeping his gaze frantically scanning the area in his sights. Was it invisible or blending in? Whatever it was sounded large as it seemed to get even louder, so it was definitely getting closer.

"R-Rick!" He called out, forgetting the silent treatment (that wasn't even in effect for longer then twenty seconds) and spinning around to dash away from the seemingly invisible being.

A petrifying screech sounded behind him, forcing Morty to cup his hands around his ears to try and block out the sound. Alright, so it was definitely a creature after him. He pumped his legs as hard as he could as he could feel gravel fling against his ankles from how close his pursuer was. Since he was fleeing in the opposite direction of where Rick had dropped down, Morty spun to his right and attempted to hook back around towards the cavern. There, Rick should be able to hear him.

Sloshing accompanied by gurgling erupted by the side of his head due to the sharp turn and Morty screamed out. "Rick! P-Please Rick!" 

The boy's peripherals lit up with a new figure as it unsheathed itself from being hidden. Terrified from how tall it was, Morty twisted his head around briefly to look at his opposer. 

It had the body of a large anthropomorphic lizard with spider-like eyes glazed in a purple hue. The scales were a dark and sickly green, and purple slime seemed to ooze from in between the small plates. Layers of jagged teeth ran across it's mouth and down it's gaping throat, which was snapping furiously at him. It definitely was concealed somehow as it's tail seemingly waved into existence, it's entire body now visible.

Morty turned back. His attempt to sprint faster was useless as the lizard was already directly behind him during to the wrap around closing a much needed gap for it. It slammed into his spine with a swing of it's large foot and sliced through his shirt in the process, sending him flying forward without air. Morty gagged from the force and plummeted into the ground breathless and began to heave for air he pleaded silently for. Pain bloomed across his back with a hot liquid following it. It made parts of his shirt begin to stick to his skin, the blood not minimal as it pumped from his back in spurts. His backpack had flung off somewhere he couldn't see as well.

Groaning, Morty edged himself forward, straining to yell for his grandfather again with empty lungs. He noticed that his moving was slowing despite putting the same amount if force to push himself with his arms and he grimaced.

He was about ten feet from the edge where Rick should be, which if he called out the man would definitely have to hear him. Hearing the pounding of creature once again, Morty choked on his words instead of spewing them out. It felt as if his body was turning into a statue as he could no longer move or speak.

_I'm going to die if I can't say anything. If Rick didn't hear the screech of the creature before he definitely didn't hear me either. He doesn't know that there's monsters here._

Hiccuping air through his nose, Morty managed to spit out a measly _"Rick!"_ before resting his head on the ground in exhaustion. It wasn't due to the loss of blood, as it probably wasn't as bad at it felt. He was just suddenly overwhelmed with the need to sleep.

He narrowed his eyes at the pits' entrance as hot breath singed his neck, the creature now having to be hovering over him. His subconscious felt giddy as the harsh cuts scored across his back began to feel good with pain. He didn't know why it turned from agonizing to pleasurably comforting as the puffs of air from the lizard poured over him, but he halfheartedly grinned at himself.

Morty began to doze off, feeling suddenly drained from today as a whole. He could have sworn he felt his body lurch from another swipe of claws across his legs, but he couldn't bother to keep his eyes open and find out. This wasn't a natural tiredness coming over him, he knew that much. Maybe it was something the lizard-beast did as he thought back to the purple substance secreting from it's skin. A very faint screech sounded behind him, more like a whisper then the ear piercing roar before. Whatever it was, it worked. Vision blurring, he fell into blackness with the tug of claws and teeth fading away.

* * *

Stuffing as many Lixan crystals into his pockets, Rick began to fill his shirt with them as well. Cupping the fabric into the shape of a large bowl, he chortled at himself as it began to be overwhelmed with the glowing minerals. He shoved the end of the screwdriver underneath a smaller shard and jerked upwards, prying it from the wall in one swift movement and falling into the bundle of it's companions.

The cavern, once scaled into, shoots off into numerous tunneling systems stuffed full of crystals. Usually these corridors were bare and uninteresting with only the dark magenta rock walls, but the light bouncing from the powerful minerals lit up the space with an eerie light. Rick was just at the mouth of another tunnel and was picking off a few more he could handle.

Soon after, the shirt threatened to spill the rest of his load. He pocketed his screwdriver the best he could and began running back towards the gaping hole of an entrance. Morty was probably shitting himself with rage at this point but it was definitely worth it with how many he got out of the cavern.

Carefully kneeling without dropping his precious cargo, he pressed his finger against his pair of grappling shoes and a sharp beep resonated through the space and down the tunnel he emerged from. Now activated, Rick placed a foot apon the wall and watched it stick successfully. 

A few steps in Rick felt a rumbling above ground and narrowed his eyes suspiciously. It wasn't the planet moving on it's own, as it wasn't a large enough shake or quiver. If it was Morty who was tromping around up there then they were going to have a problem. Why couldn't the kid just stay still and wait? Rolling his eyes with a frown, he opened his mouth to scold the boy.

"Rick!"

A measly call barely sounded above the thundering movements, leaving his mouth wide open and wordless. It was obviously Morty but he sounded panicked. He snapped his jaw shut and frowned.

"F-Fuck's sake.." Rick began running up the wall at a pace that would have alarmed anyone that saw him. 

An alienated shriek broke out ahead and Rick grunted as he instinctively raised his hands to cover his ears. The valuable crystals began tumbling from his shirt and he frantically grasped it steady again and stood through the noise. Nearing the top, Rick scooped his left arm around the bottom of the makeshift bowl and tugged around in his pocket for his laser gun with his other. "I-I'm coming up Morty!"

Swinging his leg over the side, Rick reached ground level with crystals held protectively against his chest and his gun pointed. His eyes took a second to adjust to the new lighting so he blinked rapidly to hurry the process.

The sight of Morty sprawled onto the ground unmoving with a large amphibian beast hovering over him shot Rick's chest with a bolt with distress. Blood heavily coated his grandson's back and legs and was in the process of pooling over his side and onto the ground, various shreds of yellow fabric dotted in the rocks nearby from the boy's shirt. The lizard had it's claws digging far into Morty's back and his spine. Lazily looking up to Rick when he appeared, the beast panted and widened it's jaws, threatening to let loose another ear shattering octave from it's throat.

Letting go of his shirt, Rick aimed at the lizard with perfect accuracy and shot into it's mouth, blasting it backwards with a gurgle and falling to the ground writhing in pain before stilling. The forgotten crystals tumbled down onto the ground and some splintered into pieces.

"Morty! M-Morty get up." Rick very well noticed his voice becoming shrill so he quickly toned it down with a scoff directed towards himself. This was nothing he couldn't handle. 

_Don't get worked up over nothing, this is nothing you can't fix._

Rick slid unnaturally fast to his grandson's side. He wrapped an arm around Morty's chest and lifted him off of his stomach to get a good look at this face. It still had color but he could tell soon it would whiten further. It was no doubt from blood loss, so he needed to patch him up before more damage can be done. Leaning the boy into his chest, Rick peered at Morty's back with thin lips.

The cuts layered on were extremely deep which was worrisome. It might have not been that bad at first but it was clear that he took multiple blows in the same places. There was also bite markings accompanying the slashes but they were no were near as bad. On his legs, one large swipe was left on the back of both Morty's calfs, deep slices as well.

"S-Shit kid.." Rick quickly returned his gun to his pocket and pulled out his portal gun instead. Scooping him into his arms and walking over for the boy's bag (which was heavily shredded as well) he left the crystals behind and poked in the coordinates with one hand. His eyes narrowed in irritation as the portal opened. Why couldn't Morty just stay out of trouble for once instead of lumbering around drawing attention to himself?

Glancing down, Morty's head lolled to the side against Rick. Short, strained puffs of air could be heard bouncing off of his lab coat and Rick frowned as a trickle of blood could be felt running down the side if his hand holding up his torso.

Guilt panged through his sternum and into his heart as Morty's words from the night before were replayed in his mind. Rick grimaced each time at hearing Morty refuse the adventures but he shook his head. He'll fix this. He's fixed everything, there's nothing he can't fix.

Wading through the portal, a sharp object suddenly poking into his side made him pause momentarily and take in a sharp breath, looking down with a puzzled glare. In the space in between his shirt and coat overlapping, he saw the bright glow of the Lixan stored away in his pockets which he forgot all about. 

_These instead of protecting Morty, huh Rick?_

His own subconscious scolded him, mocked him. It doesn't even matter! He could patch Morty up in the matter of seconds and he wouldn't even feel a thing. This wasn't new.

He furrowed his brows and looked back up to Morty with a blank expression as they dissapeared into the green vortex which led straight into the garage.

Tossing Morty's bag on the ground Rick quickly and one handedly slid the various gadgets and projects off of his desk and crashing into the floor along with shoving his chair away to the side. Clearing the space, he carefully laid Morty onto his side so his back was facing the scientist, earning a deep sigh from him as he balled a fist in front of his mouth at the damage. 

"Damnit Morty, c'mon." He hissed, tugging open a drawer and grabbing a plastic tupperware container. It held a powerful healing salve that Rick had created with the help of the advanced medical chemicals contained in Broken Leg Serum so it had the same effect but for any external wound. It could technically be used internally, but he would have to be able to access wherever it was located inside of the body which caused more hassle then it's worth.

Unscrewing the lid, Rick scooped his fingers into the gel-like substance and pulled out a decent sized dollop before narrowing his eyes at the largest of the slices. He didn't clean the blood away yet so it was going to get messy, but it would still do the job.

His face contorted into an apprehensive frown as he smeared the salve in and around the first major wound, feeling the blood and jelly squish together between his fingers before reaching back to get another swipe of the DIY ointment.

This process repeated until all wounds were smothered in a thick layer of the gel. Furrowing his brows, he stepped back and crossed him arms as he waited. He shouldn't have immediately assumed that the planet was barren due to no thermal heatwaves detected; being in such a hurry he didn't scan for life forms in general, which he would never admit as his fault.

Rick tipped his chin upwards as his creation begin to suture the damaged flesh back into a smooth layer of skin, a version untouched and unharmed. Blood absorbed with the salve so there was no mess to clean besides the residue coating the table. The new skin was a perfect milky white shining underneath the torn cloth, which was now the only thing out of place.

He quickly pulled his chair back up the the desk to sit down but instead hesitated as he spun around to the door leading inside. Striding across the garage, Rick silently clicked the knob and pushed.

Opening until there was a large enough gap, he poked his head through and scanned around the kitchen with his body mostly hidden behind the door. Beth and Jerry weren't around, so that was good. He wouldn't want them to barge in and see their son fusing back together on a table. He would be banned from living in Beth's house but Jerry would probably report him to the police. Not to mention that it would be extremely simple to escape, but it was more of a hassle that Rick would bargain for.

He however did spot the top of Summer's head on the couch. The television was blaring an unfamiliar talk show with two different aliens arguing about something in a different language, but she seemed uninterested. Her head was down so the chances of her being on her phone was extremely probable.

Slipping through the crack, Rick padded over to the cupboard for a glass and very quietly filled it with tap water. There was already tylenol in one of his desk drawers so gladly there was no need to scale up to the bathroom upstairs. There wasn't much of a need to use something stronger as the pain Morty should feel afterwards would be nothing more then a subtle throbbing if he took it quick enough.

Rick made his way back by sneaking back through the door and over to Morty who was still unconscious. Placing the glass on the corner of the desk, Rick began to rummage through the drawers and compartments in search for the small white and red pill bottle. It wasn't often he resorted in using Earth's pitiful excuses for modern day medicine as there was pretty much anything else that was stronger on another planet or dimension. He usually came up with his own concoction (such as the salve he just used) or used an already tested medication or prescription from a much more advanced civilization.

Scrounging around ended successfully as he snatched the bottle from underneath a few forgotten papers and materials, unscrewing the lid and shaking two small pills into his hand. Rick set them by the water before capping the bottle and tossing in back into the desk, closing the drawer with a slam from his shoe as he plopped into his chair.

Rick reached into his pocket and pulled out his flask, taking a long whisk before the remnants of the whiskey fell into his mouth unsatisfyingly. Grunting, he threw the empty canteen on the ground with a loud clank and slumped down, turning to look at Morty. The kid was still facing the wall so Rick couldn't see his face that clearly, but it was apparent by the slight glow of his skin that Morty was slowly beginning to flush with natural color again.

Rick sighed through his nose at the sight and narrowed his eyes lazily at the sound of Morty's small puffs of air reflecting off of the wall. He should wake soon enough so Rick planned to just wait until he did. Morty would most likely start arguing like an infant the moment he stirs about his anti-adventure spiel and how angry he is with Rick about the creatures that were apparently living on the planet unknowingly.

Knowing that, Rick took a deep breath and closed his eyes to try and mellow out before the inevitable irritation that would swarm his senses.

The taste of whiskey still danced on his tongue as it's burning lingered in his mouth and down his throat. He was craving another swig but he didn't feel like moving to refill his flask.

Morty infiltrated his mind with the sudden remembrance of a time Rick ended up spilling an entire keg of alien grog on the boy, forcing such a hard laugh out of him that he threw his head back. Morty was clearly unhappy about the situation as the alcohol made him smell something like exposed organs, but Rick couldn't help but chuckle at the situation.

Rick's brow scrunched ever so slightly at the feeling from focusing on the memory and squeezed his eyes harder in an attempt to wash away the image.

He sat like that for a moment, almost relaxing in a state of limbo from the silence. The only thing keeping it from being dead quiet was Morty's soft breaths. The even rhythm of them were hypnotizing as Rick's body decided to sync his own breaths with the kid and he didn't mind. 

Consciousness was beginning to lack due to having his eyes closed for so long, and entered him in line as him a victim of slumber. Inhaling another deep breath, Rick fell into a light doze as he exhaled. He knew he would wake up as soon as Morty did, so there was no worry in taking a minuscule nap. 

Rick was always a very light sleeper so a small creak or footstep would be enough to snap his eyes wide open if not either wasted or exhausted beyond comprehension.

So he decided to succumb to sleep, waiting for his grandson to wake.


	2. First Wounds

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Accidental cutting in this chapter,, so if that doesn't fit well for you then you can skip! (Though I'm not positive why'd you would be reading a fic based around self harm and depression if it does bother you but just letting ya know!)
> 
> Thank you for reading so far! I admit I dislike this chapter a bit more then the previous but the next one will be a lot better I hope. :_))

_Did you feel that, Morty?_

_**Feel what? The huge ass lizard digging into my skin? Yeah, o-obviously.** _

_But do you remember exactly how it felt? The texture of the dagger-like claws blazing through your spine like flames over dry grass. The feeling of pain blooming from torn tissue and muscle. Do you remember?_

_**Yeah I-I got it, okay? W-Why are you asking me this? I don't know who you are or why y-you're talking to me.** _

_This isn't a conversation, Morty. This is to re-jog your remembrance of what it felt like. Do you recall how it truly felt, or how it seemed on the outside?_

_**Yes? I-I don't understand-** _

_Do you recall that one specific feeling you had during the process? It was not negative._

Morty was asleep, or at least unconscious as it seemed. He didn't have a body and the void was the only thing visible, and a voice that seemed so close to his own was echoing around him. He felt his brows furrow at the question despite not existing.

The last thing Morty could think back to was being sprawled out in the dirt and getting his back sliced up. It was immensely painful at first but significantly dulled as his conscience slipped away. He couldn't remember any other feeling besides horrific agony.

**_I honestly have no clue what you're t-trying to say._ **

It was silent for a moment.

_Not at all?_

He tried thinking again but came up without an answer.

_**No. Just-Just tell me what you're talking about.** _

Silence again.

_You were satisfied with the pain. It felt blissful, didn't it?_

If Morty had eyes, they most definitely would have widened to the size of saucers.

_**W-What?! What the hell a-are you talking-saying?** _

_Figuring by your defensive response, we are correct, aren't we?_

A memory stabbed his membrane like a blade.

_He narrowed his eyes at the pits' entrance as hot breath singed his neck, the creature now having to be hovering over him. His subconscious felt giddy as the harsh cuts scored across his back began to feel good with pain. He didn't know why it turned from agonizing to pleasurably comforting as the puffs of air from the lizard poured over him, but he halfheartedly grinned at himself._

Morty scoffed, panic choking him.

_**L-Look, I don't know who you are or-or what you're saying but b-being deathly injured doesn't feel good!** _

Another pause.

_You'd be surprised, Morty. Sadness and the thoughts of worthlessness is easily replaceable by physical feeling. You cannot feel emotion strongly anymore? Perfect solution._

As Morty's not-so-face took on a look of horrified confusion, static began covering his only view and white light slowly claimed the darkness.

It had to have been himself talking. Why would be persuade himself into.. into something so suggestive? That was the only idea he had as to what 'he' was trying to explain.

That was something he'd never try.

_**...** _

* * *

Morty felt his eyes flicker from stirring awake. He didn't open them yet, or necessarily want to, but he could tell he wasn't alone wherever he was brought to as a deeper breath sounded next to him. His breath hitched as he didn't immediately recognize it.

Laying on his side upon a solid and uncomfortable surface made him grunt as he processed the radiating tenderness wave through his back. His shoulder really hurt as well from laying on it, and come to think of it he doesn't even know how long he had been doing so.

Figuring he should get up, Morty pushed himself upwards with a hiss and opened his eyes to find himself on a metal surface. Giving it a quick glance, he knew it was Rick's desk and his eyes widened.

Whipping his head around to another sound none other the the anonymous breathing, Morty's eyes met his grandfather sleeping in his desk chair. His hands balled into fists at the sight of Rick's flask tossed on the ground and the dozens of scattered gadgets and tools thrown around the ground.

He was clearly in the garage back home, letting him know he survived. Morty quickly narrowed his eyes to the thought of his wounds and attempted to twist around his side and get a look, lifting his arm over his head for a better view. Since his shirt was torn it wasn't hard to see, but there appeared to be nothing there. No scars, so heavy stitching or sutures. Only the mass amounts of stained blood was was long seeped into his shirt.

Even the bruising caused by Rick had vanished completely across his arms and he blinked at the clear skin.

A bolt of pain shot up his spine and he gasped and turned back so he was facing straight ahead as he was twisted around for too long. His body definitely protested to sharp movements and bending certain ways.

"Theres no markings, Morty. D-Don't worry about that."

Rick's voice startled Morty badly enough to accidentally slip off of the slick metal and sent hurling towards the floor. He was still exhausted so his clumsiness would have definitely gotten worse.

Before touching the ground, extended arms caught the boy and curled around under his knees and back for support. Rick had ended up darting out of the chair and knees first into the floor to scoop him from the air.

Looking to Rick, he saw the man's eyes half-lidded staring back at him. He didn't smell drunk at least, so that was a first. He however did seem irritated from having to catch him, so Morty wriggled from his arms and onto the floor. His back was angrily aching from Rick's touch and glared back at him.

"W-What did you do?"

Rick sighed and stood back up and stretched his arms above his head but kept eye contact. "W-What do you mean 'what did I do?' I s-saved your life Morty, plain and simple." He groaned after speaking, the popping of his grandfather's joints echoing louder then they should have.

Morty forced a "Ha!" and placed his hands on his knees for assist to stand as well. "Y-You're saying that like I should thank you. This is technically your fault." He snarled.

Rick's nose scrunched at his tone and placed his hands upon his hips, irritation flickering in his eyes. "Well if you want to get tech-buRRUP-nical, you should, Morty. And I lost a majority of my haul. So lose-lose to both o-o-of us, huh?"

Morty couldn't believe his ears. Rick was blaming him from almost dying despite him making it crystal clear that he did not want to go.

"You-You're kidding, right? You-you-you fucking brought me out there after I TOLD YOU no! H-How is any of this my fault?!" Morty's breathing became increasingly rapid as rage smothered his throat, forcing him to quietly pant to gain the sufficient amount of air his lungs craved.

Rick leaned over and snatched his flask from the ground, tilting it side to side to confirm it's contents were long emptied and spoke. "Look here, Morty. E-Everything got figured out so there isn't a reason for you to shit your pants about this, y-you didn't die. Like I said, it was a lose-lose for the both of us."

Morty straightened his arms stiff to the floor, scowling. "Y-You- ugh!"

He didn't know what to say to Rick. He felt overwhelmingly hurt both physically and mentally from his feelings being discarded so easily. What was he supposed to do?

Squeezing his eyes shut to attempt to reign in his wild thoughts, Morty decided he needed a break from everything 'Rick'. He felt betrayed and useless so there was no need to stay in the garage any longer. It would also be nice to rest in his actual bed instead of a metal desk. 

He turned away dismissively and quickly walked out of the garage as he wanted to be as far as possible from the man. Morty was beginning to feel as if Rick was just trying to prove again and again that practically his entire existence to him is to be a took at his disposal.

He did not miss the muffled sound of Rick calling for him as the door slammed and continued storming towards the stairs (without straining himself too much, of course).

Beth was in the kitchen pouring herself a glass if wine and turned in his direction with a worried expression. "Morty? Jesus Christ, are you okay?"

Her voice sounded genuinely distressed and he could hear her glass rest on the counter before steps sounded as they advanced towards him.

"Nothing, mom. It's fine. I'm going upstairs to lie down."

She froze in place and didn't have the words to reply as he took on the stairs two steps at a time, ignoring the protests on his back in benefit of quickly reaching his room. He didn't bother to scan the rest of the living room so Summer and Jerry could be anywhere. 

Also, by the lighting filtering in through the house it had to be around the time of afternoon or early evening so he'd have time to rest for at least an hour or two. He figured it was Saturday but who knows when dealing with Rick. 

He shook his head as he opened his door and darted inside. 

Well, it wouldn't be possible to be passed Saturday since his parents would have busted inside of the garage in search for him if he was gone for longer then a day.

The click of him closing the bedroom door.

Well, that could be thought on. Would his parent's even notice him gone? With Jerry doing.. whatever Jerry does, and Beth almost always under the influence with wine, who could say?

Morty frowned sullenly at the thought of his parents not realizing him missing. He supposes it wasn't impossible to happen though. 

As he took off his shoes he thought again about only walking around with no other purpose then to assist Rick unwillingly. What if that was his entire life added up to be?

Morty huffed a strained laugh imagining himself twenty or thirty years old and still helping the man, of course if Rick managed to live that long.

_That life would definitely be a sad one, wouldn't it?_

He cringed at his own words bouncing around in his head, feeling like a passenger in his own body. It was the same voice from earlier; his voice but not his own thoughts.

Morty plopped down on his bed dejectedly and hesitated for a moment. 

_**Yes, it would.** _

_You shouldn't have to live that way, then. Tell me, are you able to imagine another way of living besides Rick in the picture?_

The immediate response made Morty nervous. He continued without a need to think.

_**As of right now, n-not particularly.** _

_We thought that was so. We believe we have a suggestion that could help you either take all of the pain away, or reduce it significantly if you don't have the stomach to seal the deal just yet._

Morty's eyes widened at the proposal and had the feeling of what was going to be put on the table.

_**W-What?** _

_Retrieve something for us, Morty. Head to the closest bathroom for us._

He narrowed his eyes as he felt the beginning of sweat collecting on his hairline.

_**What are you wanting me t-to get?** _

_We will tell you once you are there._

Morty felt heavily suspicious and didn't move from his placement on the bed. If 'he' was going to suggest what 'he' did before..

_You aren't sure you would be able to resist._

Morty clasped his hand over his mouth as if he spoke aloud and curled his knees up into his chest if fear. His spine argued with the motion.

_**Wh- How did you..?** _

_Ah, so we were correct. Thank you for confirming._

He felt tears burn his eyes and he bit down on the inside of his hand to push them back, but not hard enough to do any damage. Was he crying because he felt violated by his own thoughts, or because what was being told to him was said to be true?

_Observe what you are doing at this very moment, Morty. To prevent pain from escaping, you instinctively bit the inside of your palm and is still doing so._

Morty lurched back, taking his hand from his mouth and began silently sobbing to himself as he had a small breakdown. Not even in his own room could he not be alone.

_We are only trying to help you, Morty. I promise, it won't be that bad. It will only help you. We wholeheartedly promise._

Uncurling his legs Morty stared at the floor with blurry vision trying to piece together what he should do. He didn't know if he should abide to the voice seemingly his own, but he knew that if he didn't that sleep would be inevitable anyways due to pestering. 

Maybe there was a chance it would suggest something different then before.

Morty stood on shaky legs, biting his lower lip in apprehension as he trembled back to the door and opened it. Tears were still streaking down his cheeks as he entered the hallway. The voice was silent once again as he trudged away from his room and to the bathroom where he slinked inside and closed the door behind him, clicking the lock.

Flicking on the light, he squinted for a moment before standing awkwardly in the doorway for another instruction.

_Perfect. You're doing great, Morty. Keep it up._

He was taken back from such praise for completing such a minuscule favor. He couldn't help the slight dusting of pink flushing his cheeks in thanks.

_So, you see the shower Morty? Please turn it on and get inside._

Morty immediately felt his face blank, the previous happiness draining as soon as it had arrived. Do what now?

_**W-Wait a second, why are you telling me to take a-a shower?** _

_Trust us Morty. This is all apart of it._

A wave of uncomfortable draped over Morty like a blanket. He shouldn't feel this way by just taking a shower, but because of the foreign thinking it felt the same as someone else in the room with him.

_Do not worry about that, Morty. We do not care about small sizes._

His cheeks burned with embarrassment as his reflection in the mirror depicted his face smoldering red. Morty angrily furrowed his brows at the statement as he was clearly offended for his mind suggesting that he was.. small. And it wasn't fair it could know what he was thinking if Morty couldn't do the same.

_Hurry Morty. The sooner this is done then the quicker you'll feel better, okay?_

Hesitantly raising him arms over his head, he took his tattered shirt off and threw it to the ground. The muscles aching from the lizard were rippling with pain from the movement, clearly informing him at the overexertion.

Morty swallowed hard as he removed his socks and pants, which his jeans had scores through the fabric as well. He tossed them down with his shirt.

_**Would it be okay if I w-wore my underwear?** _

_That would be alright, yes. Go ahead._

He sighed in relief from the allowance and approached the shower. Pulling away the curtains, he reached for the nobs, set the water to be warm, and pulled the shower diverter before waiting a moment for it to heat up.

_You're doing wonderfully, Morty. If you look up, you see Jerry's razor for shaving don't you? Please grab that for us and sit on the side of the tub for the next instruction._

His throat hitched as he pulled his hand into his chest defensively. It was just as he expected and he now felt obligated to follow through since he was already here. That's what his conscious meant when telling him he couldn't resist.

_This is to help you, Morty. Trust us when we say this._

Steam began to rise off of the water as Morty procrastinated reaching for the razor. Droplets began collecting on the various bottles of soaps and conditioners upon the shelf, along with the blades handle. The green and silver rubber was now shiny as it was being misted and now glistening in the bathrooms light. It was almost taunting him.

_Go on._

Morty flinched at such soothing words commanding such an action. His knees shook as he became unsteady and leaned his arm on the counter as his eyes were still glued to the razor, almost in a trance. He felt so pressured that he didn't want to do it, but on the other hand he felt as if it could actually end up helping him.

_Someone is coming up the stairs, Morty. Just act average._

He swung around to the door and stared at the knob, which he did remember to lock when he entered. As his conscience said, the knob jiggled momentarily.

"Mort, I forgot t-to give you some uh, tylenol. You ran off before I could say a-anything." Rick's muffled voice echoed just barely over the sound of the water crashing behind him. Rick didn't sound particularly angry with him just yet, just neutral.

Figuring he had brought it up with him, he didn't necessarily want to open the door due to one: being mostly naked, and two: he didn't want to speak nor see Rick anytime soon.

Morty narrowed his eyes at the knob, backing up so his calves rubbed against the tub. The warm misting from the shower sprayed onto his back now, running down his weak and sore muscles and dripping into the brim of his boxers.

The knob jiggled again for a few seconds before he thought he heard Rick sigh on the other side of the door.

"I-If you're getting off in there, that's fine, I m-might find it odd after getting fucking pummeled, but that's not for me to judge. At least say something."

Morty's face flushed red again and he crossed his arms as if a small kid in defiance. Even still Rick couldn't give him the space he wanted. It was so irritating! He did anything and everything for Rick to the best of his ability (without too much protesting), but now? He couldn't even receive some simple privacy.

Sitting down on the edge of the tub, he yelped in surprise as water hotter then he expected touched his back and tried to stand back up, but felt his feet slip underneath him.

Due to not turning on the bathroom fan, it already got extremely steamy to the point the tub was collecting condensation and running down the sides and onto the floor. Jutting his legs out so quickly made him slip, and was now falling backwards towards the tub. 

His arm slammed into the shelf, knocking down the razor and a few bottles with him and Morty cracked his back against the wall. Calling out, he gripped his shoulder and tried to roll onto his side out of the still scalding water. 

His back throbbed with pain as his left arm also painfully stung despite managing to slink from the water to the back of the tub in safety. The knob twisting harshly resinated around the bathroom again, Rick still being there.

"Morty?"

His hair was now mopped to his face so he pushed it away to look down at his arm.

Morty gasped and clasped his right hand over his mouth.

As he fell, knocking the razor down ended up making three decent sized cuts in the inside of his forearm and wrapping around to the outside. The water was rinsing away any blood that had the chance to gather so he couldn't tell if it hit anything major. By first glance it didn't look that deep at all, so it was probably fine.

_You did it, Morty. Whether it be intentional or accidental, you did what we knew would be best. It seemed you didn't have a reaction though, was it not etched deep enough?_

Morty bit his bottom lip as his voice came back with nasty thoughts. He felt so invaded. He felt so confused. He felt so.. unsatisfied.

Neon green swarmed his sights and he squinted, instinctively covering his now injured arm away from the source.

Clinking sounded from the sink's counter as something was set down. "Jesus Morty, i-it's like a damn sauna in here. You're going to ruin the paint on the walls w-w-with all the moisture and shit getting on 'em."

The water's roar flooded his ears before he could hear Rick call to him. "Morty, w-what the hell are you doing?"

He didn't respond as his eyes were still adjusting to the new light and his ears overwhelmed with the noise of the water sloshing around and smacking against the bottom of the tub.

A hand curled around his right bicep and Morty screeched before refocusing to the source of the contact.

Rick had apparently teleported in with his portal gun and was now kneeling at the side of the tub with a partially concerned frown on his face. Morty blinked a few times and it corrected to agitation.

"Hello? A-Anyone in there?" Rick took his free hand and flicked his finger at the space in between Morty's eyes, though it was a softer action the boy was expecting.

He quickly flicked his eyes around to the scene before him and it did look like he had been running around in here. One of the bottles knocked down had ended up snapping it's lid open and the continents flooding out and down the drain. The razor had fallen near the drain as well, the same glistening shine sparkling off of it's handle.

Turning back to Rick, the man's brows were arched in a position telling him he was still waiting for a answer.

"I-I fell is all. It was an accident."

Rick glanced the boy over, noting he was still in his underwear. "You fell before y-you got in?"

Morty nodded.

"Did you hurt yourself again?" There was a bit of a groan in his words showing his annoyance. Rick glued his eyes to his arms folded over each other and Morty didn't know if it was sweat or steam collecting on his forehead.

"I'm fine."

When his eyes lingered for a little longer Morty squirmed uncomfortably under his gaze and caught his attention again.

Rick sighed and stood up, his gaze quickly turning to the shower head and grimaced. "You didn't think to adjust this? J-Jesus.." He grabbed the knobs and turned them to a different setting he figured would be cooler.

"A-Anyways, I'd appreciate it if you answered me next time instead of making me think y-y-you died in here or something. Waste of a portal if you a-ask me." Rick stepped back and scanned the bathroom.

Morty felt instantly angry with his grandfather again.

"Get out."

Rick turned his head back to Morty, furrowing his brows. "W-What?"

"I said get out. Leave me alone."

Rick took offense to this as he scoffed and waved his hand dismissively. "F-Fine, whatever. Don't kill yourself while yo-bBURRUP-ur in here flailing around."

Morty flinched as Rick flicked the switch to the fan on and unlocked the door, slamming it shut behind him as he left. He glanced around uncertainly half expecting for Rick to reappear and laugh or joke at him. 

He didn't.

He noticed Rick ended up also bringing in a glass of water and two small tablets and setting them on the counter for Morty to take, which could be none other then the tylenol.

_Do not take them, Morty. It will ruin our work._

Cringing at the voice, Morty hesitantly stood up and balanced his uninjured arm in the wall for support and moved around the bottles to stand underneath the water. It was a much more reasonable temperature so he raised his face to the spray and closed his eyes as it ran off of his face. He definitely felt the foreign liquid that was collecting on his inner arm running down his wrist with the water and down the drain. It burned slightly, but Morty didn't mind so much.

"..I guess it's not so b-bad." He whispered, the edges of his mouth turning up just a little.

_There you go Morty! Didn't we say it would help?_

Morty huffed a laugh and tipped his chin down to the floor as he kept his eyes closed. He felt the water running off of his hair and to his feet. His boxers were also completely soaked now so it felt a bit uncomfortable as the fabric rubbed against his legs with a wet roughness.

Maybe his conscience was right. Maybe if things got too bad, he could just prick himself or even do a small cut somewhere on his skin. Nothing major, but the stinging felt unnaturally satisfying.

Morty decided that he was in the water long enough as he turned the shower off, threw the pills in the waste bin, placed a bandage over the cuts, and gathered his clothes to trudge back to his room and sleep. After everything, resting under a comforter in a soft bed sounded like bliss right about now.

Quickly running to his room, he switched out of his soaked underwear and switched into a fresh pair as well as a blue sweater and black shorts, slithering into the bed with a hesitant smile. Just a few hours of sleep and he would feel much better.

_After you wake and spend time with your family, we have another request to ask of you when they are asleep, if you will._

Morty's grin immediately vanished and replaced with a frown. He didn't like these thoughts. Though they did suggest.. _that,_ he didn't want to do anything more than what he already did. Shrinking into himself without tensing or bending his back too much, Morty pressed his face into his blanket and closed his eyes.

It would only be when he became so overwhelmed and didn't know what else to do, and it would be a very minimal injury at that.

He tensed.

Or maybe if it got so bad he could do a few just to make sure. But that's it!

_Be honest, Morty. If you ever need help with something more, you know what to do._

He winced. He's right. That could always be an option.

He drifted asleep with all but thoughts of everything he had done wrong or upset others with, and how much of a failure he tends to be viewed as. It wasn't the best thing to think about as he dozed because he ended up crying in his sleep and waking up an absolute mess. Nevertheless, he got some much needed sleep.

* * *

Rick glowered as he slumped down the stairs in a sour mood. Morty was being a real prick in his ass and there was nothing he could do as of now due to his pissy behavior towards the man. For him to be clumsily slamming into things in the bathroom was just another prod at him. If he ended up getting hurt by his own doing then that's just a 'fuck you' on trying to tend to him in the first place.

Skimming the living room, Summer was still there typing away on her phone. Jerry didn't seem to be around at the moment.

Reaching the last step, Rick paced into the kitchen where Beth had already started on dinner. She gave him a quick glance of acknowledgement before focusing on not burning the eggs she was cooking. "Hey Dad."

"Hey." He sat down in his usual place at the head of the table and turned to her lazily. Dinner wouldn't be done for a while but he didn't mind sitting here for a while.

She paused stirring and wiped her hands on a cloth nearby. "Do you know what happened to Morty earlier?" 

Rick knew well that she had only him to ask as for how the adventures go. There was no other explanation to why Morty would come back with a bloodied and shredded shirt.

He pulled out his newly filled flask from his lab coat and twisted the cap off as he met her eyes. "Y-Yeah. He's perfectly fine." Rick very much would rather not be going into detail about the entire situation but he knew how stubborn his daughter could be.

"Mind explaining?" She tossed the cloth back down and returned to the food, her back facing him.

"Not really Beth. Lizard came out of no where, c-caused some trouble, and we left." Rolling his eyes he took a long swig from the whiskey he refilled the canteen with.

Beth murmured at his answer but said nothing more on the matter. Rick was surprised she didn't prod more then she did but he was grateful for at least one less headache today.

He spent a long while hunched over the table and staring at the wall with his flask in hand and taking occasional sips. He honestly didn't know what to do with the boy. Morty was so keen on protesting and being rebellious that it made Rick boil with vex, but he also knew he couldn't force the boy forever. As much as he thought that Morty would only be like this for a few days, another part of him thought that it might actually be over. Rick and Morty forever, a hundred years narrowed down to just a few.

He furrowed his brows and hung his head at the thought.

Nonsense. It'll go just as how he said, this is just a bump he had to get over no matter how rough it could get to be. This is _Morty_ he's talking about. The kid couldn't even remember information he was told five minutes prior.

Sighing, Rick took one last agonizingly long gulp and stood back up to head to the garage. There was still a project he was working on that needed to be completed while the crystals he retrieved were still as powerful as they could be for being forced into a reserve.

A blade so powerful enough to blaze through bone with barely a touch. He could use it on adventures for all kinds of things, not only for killing but for escaping anything imaginable. It would have the ability to get through any wall and metal. It was technically a light saber, but a lot better and more compact. It was definitely one of his best designed projects.

Entering the garage, he quickly maneuvered to his desk where the shell of a knife sat. There was a button on the side of it's handle that he designed to 'turn it on' and could only be activated by his own live fingerprint, meaning someone couldn't just kill him and remove his finger to turn the thing on. He however had to still correctly connect the source of power to it, being none other then the Lixan. 

By melting down just a shard, he could put just a few drops of the substance inside of the blade and it would be more then enough to sustain energy.

Tinkering away, Rick spent the next few hours perfecting his new creation and claiming it as his go to melee weapon. He successfully melted down a splinter of Lixan and injected the liquid into it's specific compartment, testing it out by pressing the button and glancing it over as it lit up with ferocity. Things were finally going smoothly as he finished the tweaking and wiped his forehead, smirking at the glowing blade before him.

A call from Beth a while later told him that the meal was finished and it was time to eat, so he stashed his blade into a drawer and moved to head back inside.

Harshly opening the door, he looked over to see Beth placing plates on the table in front of the usual seats. Summer was already in her seat, but this time her phone was set face down on the table and she was eagerly watching her mother. 

Rick scrunched his brow at the teen. It wasn't often Summer was so intrigued about something and for her to even pry her attention away from the device; She definitely was wanting something. He moved into towards his chair, glaring at his granddaughter the entire time but decided it wasn't important enough to prod about. Plopping down into the seat, he immediately noted that Jerry's side of the table didn't have a plate set out.

Beth walked back into the kitchen to bring out the food which gave him time to ask Summer where he was.

"Hey, Summer. Wh-Where's Jerry?"

Her gazed flicked to him for just a second before returning her attention to her mother. "Don't know, don't care."

He frowned and leaned back, crossing his arms in front of his chest. _Fine, whatever._

Morty was not seated yet either and was tempted to go upstairs to find him but he didn't feel like getting up to hunt for the boy when he was in a pissy mood around him anyways. Instead, he called out. "Morty, get your ass down here."

"Dad." Beth scolded as she returned with a bowl of scrambled eggs and mashed potatoes, placing them down in front of the two.

Rick narrowed his eyes. "Is it T-Thanksgiving? Damnit, I was supposed to put a portable neutrino bomb in the turkey. As a test for something of c-course." 

Beth had already moved to retrieve something else from the kitchen so she didn't hear Rick's remark thankfully. The bomb would obviously be a dud as it was to check if it could still be active in a body, living or dead, but Beth would definitely not take that kindly.

Summer's face contorted into one of disgust. "Are you wanting to kill us?"

"Wouldn't be the first time." Rick shrugged, looking down to tug his flask out of his lab coat. She scoffed at him and mimicked his previous posture in the chair as she crossed her arms. 

Rick wasn't particularly hungry today, so he didn't want much to begin with. But with this feast Beth decided to make be felt obligated to have a decent share of everything. However, this is also _Rick_. If he really wanted he could teleport or wriggled his way out if eating more then he wanted.

He reached over and slapped a large spoonful and eggs onto his plate before getting potatoes as well. He didn't care if it was considered rude to eat early as he had things to be working on at the moment. Summer didn't seem to mind either way as her gaze was intent on Beth. His granddaughter's sudden fascination with her was getting irritating.

As Rick began shoveling the minuscule amount of food into his mouth, the sound of steps drew his eyes upwards to none other then Morty. For some reason the kid decided to wear a blue sweater and shorts, which it being spring and almost summer, he found it odd. It also didn't match at all so he looked like more of an idiot.

Choking back a cough from swallowing a piece of rouge egg, he placed his forearm on the table and lifted his head. "Nice outfit M-Morty."

The boy didn't reply as he sullenly sat down and placed his hands into his lap staring down at the table, purposefully avoiding his eyes. Rick huffed in annoyance and turned back to his fork. The kid was becoming a real thorn in his ass. He didn't understand why Morty was trying to distance himself from him and it was getting irritating to try and not worry about it.

Beth came back with a plate of bacon and placed it next to the rest of the dishes. "Breakfast for dinner, I thought it was a nice idea."

"Pretty much everyone's done this before so i-it's not an original one, but the food's good nonetheless." He shrugged. She sighed in reply and sat down herself, reaching over and scooping some eggs onto her plate.

"So where's Jerry?" He decided to ask directly this time.

"He's stuck at the office apparently. Shouldn't be back until late by what he texted me." Beth replied.

"Mm." Rick mumbled as he swallowed the beginnings of another cough.

Summer had began dishing out her own food as Morty was sitting still. The man arched a brow as he didn't move for anything. "You gonna eat?"

Morty jumped, his mouth parted in surprised as he met Rick's stare. "O-Oh, uh.. I'm not real-really hungry. S-Sorry mom, I know the food is great."

She nodded at him, her lips thinning. "Are you feeling well?"

"Y-Yeah, I'm fine." Morty's voice was small.

Rick kept his eyes glued to the boy's face, half-lidded in suspicion. Was Morty feeling side effects of his salve? It wouldn't be surprising if his appetite shrunk due to it as it was new and Rick didn't necessarily test it on anything before hand for different results besides healing. He didn't know what the last time Morty could have eaten was unless he happened to have something at school before taken on the previous adventure.

Quickly finishing the small portion of food, Rick stood rigid. If he was receiving side effects then he needed to be checked out immediately so nothing will threaten to get worse. "Morty, f-follow me for a second."


	3. Stars Call Louder Then People

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More cutting in this chapter, so fair warning!
> 
> This one was a bit longer then the others so updates might get a bit slower. The next one should be out in the next few days tops.
> 
> Thank you for reading! :'))

Morty growled under his breath, pure rage bubbling from his throat and glazing his eyes. Rick stared expectantly to him with his piercing blue eyes shining with an emotion he couldn't pin point. Morty almost thought that he was beginning to _hate_ Rick, but he shoved the thought away before it could complete in his mind.

Beth looked back and paused chewing, glancing at him and to Rick next. He didn't like all this attention when he just wanted to close everything out, to get peace and alone time. Morty even contemplated climbing out of his window and onto the roof to sit and avoid having to meet with his family for dinner but thought against it as Rick would have definitely came up to his room.

Slowly blinking, Morty met Rick's gaze with a ferocity he intended to make clear to the man. He could only imagine how dark his face looked as Morty was angrily peering from his brows. Rick obviously noticed the emotion behind the glare as he took in a deep breath, his unibrow twitching downwards slightly as he adjusted his stance. He almost looked.. nervous?

Rick began moving behind Beth and towards the garage, not looking back as it was clear he wanted Morty to follow him in. 

The boy didn't know what he could possibly want this time, but he wasn't going to trudge after Rick. He made it transparently clear that he wasn't a play thing anymore and wasn't going to fall back into that routine, no matter how intimidated Morty may be. If Rick really wanted him to obey every command without reason or arguing, then he could always go to the Citadel and receive a replacement Morty.

Thinking of two Morty's living in the same house didn't sit right with him, but to be honest, Rick would most likely find a way to rid of him and avoid family confusion. Why have a useless Morty when you can have a pristine and perfect one?

Beth worriedly looked at him and placed down her fork. She seemed as if she silently hoping he wouldn't go for an unknown reason, but she didn't have to worry about that. He wasn't going to follow.

He could tell that Summer was also staring at the side of his head but she didn't matter for the time being.

Abruptly standing from the chair, Morty lifted his hand pitifully at his mother as a goodbye and limped to the stairs. His muscles were stiff from his brief sleep and they still weren't stretched enough so his movements were clunky and jagged. It definitely wasn't helpful that he was so sore since it made trying to leave a lot much harder and giving Rick more time to figure out that he wasn't listening to him.

Hurriedly but not too roughly scaling the stairs, Morty unevenly walked into his room once more and locked the door, turning briskly to his window in relief. Crossing his room, he pulled out his desk chair and climbed into it on his knees. Propping the palms of his hand underneath the sliding mechanism, he bared his teeth and grunted as he pushed up. Slamming his hands into the brim of his wall, he hissed as he lost his grip and the window yanked open.

Wringing his hands to try and shake off the stinging, he climbed on top of his desk and swung his legs over the opening and sat for a second as the cool spring air began brushing against his feet. Since it was now evening, the sky was painted orange sherbet and bright yellow splotched the area where the sun was beginning to set. It was beautiful.

Scooting forward, Morty ducked his head and pushed the rest of himself outside and onto the shingles. His socks snagged on the harsh rough surface of the roof so he didn't want to move too much in risk of falling. Tumbling off of the roof and to the ground didn't sound appealing. 

Crouching, Morty slunk sideways away from the window while keeping a hand against the house in support. He didn't want to be immediately spotted from the window of course so he edged to a satisfying spot to sit down away from the bedroom and more towards the front of the house.

Since it was almost summer, the air had a bit of warmth waving through the cool breezes blowing through his hair. It wasn't too cold, but it was a satisfying temperature for sure. 

Stretching out his legs in front of him, Morty protectively wrapped his arms around himself in comfort. It was relaxing to be up here at a time like this. He couldn't remember very well the last time he had sat on the roof before. It was during 4th of July, but it was so long ago now he must have been a lot smaller. At least he thinks it was the 4th. Either way there was plenty fireworks and he could mainly recall his mouth being agape at such a sight. Rick was there with him since his parents and sister were either asleep or away somewhere else. It was magical. 

Morty could also recall that he didn't know Rick very well the time of that night so he was admittedly nervous around the man. But that was definitely one of the times that solidified their relationship.

He narrowed his eyes.

_Solidified, huh?_ For once these were his own thoughts and not the unknown version of his voice speaking. It was so mind boggling to have to decipher his thoughts in hope that it's his own.

Sighing, Morty glanced past his feet and to the trees lightly rustling against each other in the breeze. The leaves were almost inaudible but the soft noise of them rustling couldn't be completely silent this high up. Drawing his gaze, he watched as a light flicked on in a window neighboring him, showing that night was upon the town. The curtains were drawn so he couldn't see who it was, but it made him feel less alone surprisingly.

To think of all of the people layering the street's homes enjoying their lives, living out casual 9AM to 5PM jobs and coming back home to a loving family and a piping hot dinner before settling down and watching a movie and laughing as a group. It was almost sickening how many lived like that. Morty wished his family was like that. Just an average, affectionate family.

He frowned at the thought. It would never be that easy, sadly. If he wanted something like that, he would have to live on his own and start from scratch. 

Thinking of having his own family to support made him huff a laugh. It wouldn't be entirely impossible, just difficult if that. But he would definitely need to scrape up good enough grades for the smarts of receiving a high school diploma to get a decent paying job.

The sound of making up all of his missed assignments however put a sour taste in his mouth. If only it was as easy as it seemed.

Smacking his lips together at the tang, he decided not to think about work. Morty was trying to relax, not stress himself out more. 

He sat there for a long while as he watched the sun continue to plummet behind the town and the moon slowly becoming brighter and brighter. The air was getting chillier so he pulled his legs into his chest and wrapped his arms around them. He didn't mind the cold as it felt cleansing almost. Almost dozing off, the soft rumbling of a vehicle stirred alive nearby and Morty blinked in curiosity as it came from the garage.

Morty crawled further to his side and peered from the edge of the roof down to the driveway, careful to not get caught. He noted that his parent's car was still and unmoving so it couldn't have been that. Furrowing his brow, the only other option was Rick's ship.

Laying down so he wasn't just a noticeable ball dangling off of the roof, he continued to watch, and as he predicted, Rick's ship roared from inside as it was fully awake. Barely missing scraping the top of the car, Rick suddenly took off flying and into the atmosphere with blinding speed. Wind burn almost threatened to score Morty's face at such a force and he yelped as he pushed his face into his sleeves. Where could he be going?

Morty didn't often see Rick in that much of a hurry in his unless he was trying to flee from something or in pursuit. And if the man needed to get somewhere quickly he would just teleport as it was much quicker then trying to fly there. He felt as if the ship was radiating anger with it's take off so much that it was alarming. Was Rick enraged that Morty was disobeying him? Morty sat up and thinned his lips.

Well that serves him right. Rick shouldn't have expected him to always take his shit. He smirked at himself for getting Rick so worked up, though it would probably come back and bite him in the ass.

Edging backwards to his previous spot he was sitting, Morty paused before decided to lay down on his back with his head resting against the house. It wasn't the most comfortable position but he murmured in delight as he felt a knot in his back unwind from the hard surface.

Blinking, he eagerly looked upwards to the sky with wide eyes. The previous oranges and yellows turned into a deep purple, smudging the sky with a smoke like color. Stars dotted the sky brightly and Morty could have sworn one of them were actually the gleam from Rick's ship as it vanished into nothing. Or maybe he was lucky enough to see the last light of a dead star.

He frowned as it reappeared as quickly as it disappeared and did so in a pattern. It was just an airplane, then.

As much as it sounded lame, Morty was in love with the stars. He didn't mind stargazing every once and a while or peering from his window in wonder if a constellation was visible from his angle of view. That was probably one of the reasons Morty felt so close to Rick in the first place as he was given the opportunity to actually be among them in the depths of space. He's been able to see the cosmos and nebulae first hand and he'd be lying if he said he didn't love every second of it.

Morty tilted his head to the side in thought. Well, he supposes everything has their negatives.

The moon was a bit more then halfway visible now as the sun hid a portion of it with shadow. Small starts flickered around it and seemingly danced in the beginning darkness. It was breathtaking already and it wasn't even night-time.

Admiring the view, Morty sighed in content. He should do this more often for sure. It made him feel happy, as if he could jump up and start soaring among the stars with free will. He was glad that not too many clouds were in the sky as it would have been a lot harder to see anything.

Morty laid there for what seemed eternity and he couldn't have enjoyed it more. As many of the lights in houses nearby turned on, a lot began flicking to darkness as others were beginning to go to sleep or rest. He didn't want to go back inside despite his mother unknowingly knocking on his door to check in and let him know leftovers were kept for him in the fridge. He didn't eat a morsel of food all day but that wasn't even on the recesses of his mind.

_We're glad you're happy, Morty. Let's stay a bit longer, shall we?_

Morty flinched at the return of the voice but nodded in agreement, shifting his hips in a more comfortable position and lifting his head to place his arms behind him. He was enjoying himself too much to care what else was going on. Morty forgot about Rick and everything else as he gazed into the cosmos, sucking in the view as much as he could. The sky has almost completely darkened now and the sky lit up with white, yellow, and cream and even the occasional blue colored orbs of many different sizes. 

He was finally happy for the time being.

* * *

A piercing beep of warning resonated through the ship and Rick slammed down onto a panel to shut it up before it could continue. Bottles were clanking together on the floorboard from the shaking of the ship, sounding infinitely deafening to his drunken senses. 

_"aaAARGHH!"_ He practically yelled in rage at the noises and quickly ran his hand over his right ear before fidgeting with the labels of his coat. Rick was getting into his anxious and upset mood he often fell into when distressed or angry. His subconscious knew he shouldn't be flying when he got emotional like this but he just needed to get out for a while.

Small asteroids and debris kept bumping harshly and scraping against the outer ship and it sounded like gun fire with each rock. Rick wanted everything to be quiet, he wanted everything to shut the fuck up.

Cursing, his hand swayed as he fumbled his fingers across the floor and grabbed a random bottle with remnants of alcohol and guzzled it down, dribble splashing his chin and running down his neck. Throwing the bottle, he winced at the shatter and growled again in rage. "S-Shut the fuck up you s.. stupid bitch." He wasn't sure who he was talking to, perhaps the bottle or his own thoughts.

Rick suddenly slapped his hand down onto the throttle and shoved it into another gear before propelling forward at a faster speed. The empty bottles and beer cans clanked together louder in disagreement at the movement and Rick widened his eyes at a pile of them, blatantly fuming as his brows narrowed so harshly at the sight. It was a lot like a parent angry with their child and giving them a warning glare to knock it off.

Turning back, Rick belched and hissed at his own voice being as loud as it was. He decided to try and visit Birdperson, as he was a good listener and Rick wanted to talk to someone. It wouldn't be the first time he has shown up at his place in the middle of the night wasted and out of his usual mindset so it was no different now.

Speeding away farther and farther from Earth, he grimaced at the tumbling words trying to taunt him in his mind. "Shut the fu-fuck up, I swear to God I'll blast yo-uURRUP-u the fuck out of there." His voice was pure rage, even missing the usual rough sound that accompanied his tone.

The ship was traveling at a speed not common for Rick to go, usually because if in the wrong conditions can overheat or buffer midair, but he didn't care. He couldn't care. Rick wanted to forget his problems by talking to someone for advice and pile it onto them instead. He would never admit to himself that he ever needed advice because he is the all knowing, _the_ Rick Sanchez.

Birdperson's planet was already in sight from the unnatural rate he was plummeting towards it and he swung his arm over the back of the passenger chair lazily. The edges of his eyes began swimming and knew it was a sign of his body was going to enter a blackout.

Removing his hand from the wheel momentarily he clasped his hand onto his face and rubbed his cheek before the ship could steer uncontrollably in another direction. He wanted to remember this time. What's the point of trying to talk to someone and not recalling any of it?

Rick narrowed his eyes as the ship slammed into the atmosphere and began to rotate into the direction of his friend's house as it was ingrained into his memory. He started to spin upside down from the force of entering the planet so quickly, so he retracted his other arm to place on the wheel for more control in his turning.

"If you don't shut your t-trap I won't pull away this time a-asshole." Rick mumbled to himself. His thoughts were becoming too overbearing for his liking.

Darting over the various cities and civilizations, Rick spotted Birdperson's house and harshly dipped down almost at a 90° angle. The ship protested as the same beeping echoed from the machinery and the familiar robotic voice sounded along with it. _"Altitude decreasing at hazardous levels. Pull upwards."_

He yelled out again and punched the dashboard for silence that didn't come as the voice repeated itself before he inevitably tugged the wheel to slow the ship from completely being destroyed.

The landing was messy as the ship slid through the rock and scored the ground's surface before stuttering to a stop. Rick had clung to the steering wheel to not flail around due to the rumbling. Not bothering to turn off the ship, Rick swung open the door and stumbled out, almost collapsing and placing his hands on the ground to stabilize himself.

Turning to approach the house, he saw the door already open as Birdperson stepped out expectantly. He was wearing a maroon robe as if he was getting ready to sleep or just awoke.

"Aaayee, my fr-friend. Howzit hanging?" Rick's broken steps towards the avian alerted him that the scientist was not in good shape and quickly padded over to his side. Rick swung his head at him and grinned a crooked smile in which Birdperson frowned. "I figured it was you here. Why have you come all this way?"

The avian wrapped his wing around the man and walked to bring him inside. Rick looked back down and shook his head. "I-I wanted to talk to you until-before I f-forget, dumbass." 

Birdperson nodded thoughtfully as they reached the open door and stepped inside. He urged Rick to sit on the couch as he closed the door and offered him some water, in which he refused. Sitting next to him, he waited for Rick to speak with curious yet worried eyes.

The man was currently battling a blackout that was inevitably going to occur, so he harshly slapped the top of his head in an attempt to erase the feeling. "I-I think it's about Mort."

The avian hummed at Rick trying to speak what his thoughts were scrambling together. He knew that the man was having a hard time to try and speak this time. Usually Rick can talk well and lay out full thoughts even when wasted beyond compare, but now he seemed completely lost.

"What about Morty?" He questioned. Glancing around, Birdperson eyed back towards the door as if expecting the boy to walk through. Rick laughed a forced chuckle and slumped backwards as he focused on the ceiling.

"I think I b-broke 'im." 

Birdperson blinked at this. "Broke him? He is injured?"

Rick swung his head around to meet his eyes. "W-What? I mean kinda but-but no, that's not what I'm talking about. C'mon BP, figure of s-speech."

The scientist sighed and scrunched his eyes closed to collect his next sentence. "He is angry with me b-b-because of me acting l-like a jackass. He s-said the other day that adventures were fin-over, a-and I'm not taking that as an answer."

Before the bird could speak, Rick met his eyes again shining with somber. "And something is off w-with him besides that. I can feel it."

Birdperson looked away to the floor in thought. Rick indeed gave off the impression of being distressed about Morty saying their journeys were cut short and the child's recent behavior. Despite him never admitting it, BP knew that Rick cared deeply about the boy no matter what he might say directly.

"Have you brought this up with said companion? I know that expressing yourself to others is difficult, but that could be the most effective way."

Rick scoffed. "Y-You know nothing about that, I'm j-uUURUP-ust fine talking," He paused. "I tried getting him to-to the garage earlier to help; he didn't she-show up. That's not m-my fault broh."

"Perhaps give him some time to think, then. If he isn't ready to discuss with you about the situation then leaving him be can help."

Rick slouched forward and waved his arms dramatically as he spoke. "But I want things to-to-to be fixed _now_. I can fix anything a-anytime."

Birdperson placed a hand upon Rick's shoulder. "You cannot rush someone's feelings, however. That would only distance them further, Rick."

Rick's lips tightened and glanced down at the avian's robe with shaking shoulders. The man was definitely on the edge of breaking down and Birdperson was ready for when he does.

"Y-You don't understand BP, he can't a-act like this. He never has before, it's n.. not right." Rick's eyes almost looked as if they were pleading. 

"Not right as in being rebellious?" He questioned.

Rick shrugged and he began to tremble underneath Birdperson's soft grip. "I w-want him to be okay, I think?"

He nodded at this and worriedly stared at Rick's shaking form. Birdperson wanted to encourage Rick for having opened up once again to him but decided against it as the man reached up and clasped his face in his hands and balanced his elbows on his thighs as he keeled over himself. Hysterically, Rick started wheezing which was a sign of him beginning to sob.

BP reached over and comforted his guest by extending a wing and shielding Rick's back almost like a blanket. He knew Rick despised physical contact but due to him not shrugging off his hand earlier he took this opportunity.

They sat there for a while as Rick let out all of his suppressed emotions in the form of tears. He also knew well that speaking while Rick had the very rare occurrence of an episode made it worse as the man would begin to either start yelling or crying a lot louder. 

He hated seeing his long-time friend so upset but he was glad he could be there for him in his times of need. Rick would most likely need to spend the night here due to being unstable. He always had an empty nest for a visitor so it was no problem for him to stay a night or two.

Rick instantly stopped after a moment, straightening and quickly wiping his now irritated eyes. His expression hardened into one of determination and he met Birdperson's gaze intensely. BP was taken aback by the sudden calming over Rick as the breakdown didn't last as long as previous ones.

"So, I should l-leave him alone then?" Rick's voice wavered in worry, albeit strong toned.

He nodded at the man. "At least for a little while until he is ready to speak with you. That is my advice."

Rick looked away and shrugged off the avian's wing as he straightened his coat, seemingly sobering up immediately. "R-Right. Thanks, BP." His voice was husky and he awkwardly coughed as Birdperson was still intently staring at him. To avoid the eye contact, he stood abruptly and moved to the door with uneven steps.

"Are you sure you are in the right state of mind to be flying, Rick?" Birdperson stood with him and hesitated on reaching out.

"Yeah, ob-obviously." Rick rolled his eyes and opened the door, disappearing once again. Who knew when the next time he would show up would be, but Birdperson would be ready to help again.

For Rick, he already knew the answer that BP would have given him. Morty needs space every one and a while just as Rick did but he didn't want to give it to him. It's time he did, as it was probably the only choose he had in trying to gain him back.

Clambering over the porch, Rick's footing stumbled as he made his way back to the ship and climbed inside, plopping down in his chair and slamming the door. He quickly ran his hand through his hair and wiped his face again to rid of any sign of.. yeah. Sniffing, Rick cleared his throat and clinked the throttle into gear, shooting back up to the sky and away from the house. He was beyond exhausted as he still felt very much wasted but he collected himself enough to stay conscious until he could at least make it back home.

So that was the plan. He would avoid Morty for a few weeks and see if that would fix it. It had to for Rick's sake. He would probably go insane with Morty acting like this towards him forever.

Rick bit the inside of his cheek.

He wouldn't allow it, even. It _HAD_ to get fixed.

It would be fixed.

* * *

_Hey. Morty._

_Morty, wake up. There's things we have to do._

_Morrrrtyy~_

_..Get up._

Morty startled awake, shuffling his legs in fright as he tried to get a grip with his socks on the shingles to pull them into his chest. He must have fallen asleep on the roof. Glancing around, it was pitch black now as the sun had long gone. It must be extremely late now, and the air was bitter and it pinched his legs with a chill much colder then before.

Scrambling onto his feet, Morty quickly moved towards his window with thumping against the roof and began to climb inside. From hurrying, his right foot lost it's placement and he fell forward. He smacked his head against the bottom of the panel of his window and he squealed at the throbbing pain as he threw himself inside, tumbling off of the desk and landing with a thud on the floor.

"O-Ow, fuck, so much for trying to b-be quiet." He rasped, reaching up to his head as he balanced on his knee to stand back up. Turning around he slid his window down but it was still open and trodded over to his bed and fell into it with a sigh.

_We still have something to do Morty, don't we? Remember we said that once everyone is asleep we had another task?_

Morty cringed and pinned the bottom of his lip with his teeth. "I'm fine, t-thanks."

_You aren't. You are still craving another line across your arm._

"N-No I wasn't! I wasn't even thinking a-about it until now." He sat up and yelled back. His eyes widened as soon as the words left his mouth and plastered his hand over his face as if his entire family was going to appear in front of his eyes due to the volume of his speaking.

"I was having a good time.." Morty murmured.

_Would you like us to inform you where Rick had gone earlier tonight?_

His eyes widened further. What? How could it be possible 'he' knows subconsciously where Rick does off to?

_He visited the Citadel, Morty. Viewing the replacement Morty's before deciding to leave. He will most likely return to select one fit for his needs._

Morty's mouth parted in surprise. He thought of it earlier but didn't think it would be true. But, what if it was a lie?

Crossing his arms Morty arched his brow. "H-How do you know?" He whispered.

_Let us show you._

_He instinctively closed his eyes and was soon met with a moving image of Rick indeed at the Citadel and pointing at various Morty's who were standing in strange looking capsules. Another Rick who was dressed in a fancy looking suit motioned to a Morty to his side, his mouth moving wildly and his Rick nodding. They turned to each other and shook hands before Rick left and headed back towards his ship._

So it was true. He knew it all along but it was apparently pocketed in his brain somewhere. 

_"I.. I-I see." He stiffened._

__

He could feel his face blanked in the dark and his eyes stare at nothing half-lidded. There was no need to reply. Defeat was all that emanated from him and that was enough. 

Standing back up, Morty teetered to the direction of his door and fumbled to find the knob. Quietly turning it away, he felt almost lost at what was overcoming him. Just a moment ago he declined doing such a thing, but now he is willingly accepting to do so. That voice was always right.

Clumsily padding to the bathroom once again, he clambered inside and pushed aside the shower curtains. Be knew exactly where the razor was and grabbed is hastily, squinting as he could see.

_We can assist you taking it apart and removing the blades for easier access._

"No." Morty's voice was hollow. He was frightened at what he was about to do and wasn't sure why he was so impulsed to do it. It was like an animalistic urge for release.

Finding the toilet with his leg, he sat down pulled his sleeve up over his elbow. He intended to do it on his already cut arm since it would also be less noticeable on his dominant arm. Hovering the blades above the skin, his hand shook in confusion and apprehension. He would get three cuts if he did it like this and partially regretted declining the voice's help in just taking out a single blade to control how many he would receive.

Internally saying fuck it, Morty was curious of the pain and lowered it down to his skin in the dark. The cold metal made him shiver and he ran it to the left, groaning as he instantly felt pain bloom over his inner wrist. The sensation of blood pricking through the skin and collecting at the top almost made it feel good as the warmth from his still chilled skin reabsorbed the heat.

The beading liquid was slowly beginning to run down the side of his wrist and he cupped his other hand under it to try and help drops from falling onto the floor. The razor balanced between his fingers as he waited for the blood to touch his palm.

Since he was doing this in pitch black darkness he probably couldn't even tell if it was dripping from in between his fingers or not as he felt the thick substance dribble down into his hand. The copper smell was overwhelming and he almost felt nauseated from it but shook his head.

Quickly re-gripping the razor, he raised it again and scored it across his skin again right underneath the previous slices, this time moving to the right. He grunted at the feeling of his skin spitting open and imagined the red, irritated meat reflecting back at him. Pleasure seeped from the wounds throughout his body and he huffed, like a giggle at the release of what he has been keeping in.

This was amazing! How had he not tried this sooner?

Little did he know, he was now entering hypovolemic shock as he unknowingly dipped into one of the nerves embedded in his wrist. His pupils were beginning to dilate at the high he was feeling from the new pleasure and relief. He didn't cut deep enough for death of course, but hitting one of the lesser nerves caused his body to stun itself.

The voice went silent as Morty kept cutting and tearing through his skin. His did it a few more time out of spite and only thought of Rick during the entire process. He no longer worried about dripping onto the floor as his arm went numb of feeling. There had to at least be a dozen gashes layering his arm and the feeling of blood caking his skin thickly. He dropped the razor onto the floor in exhaustion and dangled his arms over him knees, feeling more blood trickle down his fingers and landing onto the floor with a soft 'plick, plick.'

He couldn't think straight and completely disregarded that the door was wide open still, so if someone had to go to the restroom he was completely screwed. If they were visible in the light, Morty's pupils were an unhealthy size larger then normal and eyes glazed over in agony yet bliss. He had the urge to laugh but his voice felt dead in his throat, left there to sit and wait out the shock.

Deciding it would be best to try and go to sleep, Morty leaned down and snatched the bloodied razor from the ground and claimed it as his. Hazily walking away from the absolute bloodied mess on the floor, Morty retreated back into his room in a dopey state and closed the door with haste, tossing his new tool onto his desk and collapsing in his bed on his stomach.

Blood still pooled from his arm at a very slow rate but he grinned halfheartedly at the ache throbbing through his arm as it was still mostly numb. It would stain his bedspread for sure but his mind wasn't all there to think about anything other then the overwhelming tiredness begging to claim him.

He obeyed and slipped into slumber happily. The voice didn't come back to congratulate him like last time, but he didn't need it. He felt good on his own for now.

* * *

_**Bang, bang, bang.** _

...

_**BANG, BANG, BANG, BANG.** _

There was someone at the door.

Morty ignored it and continued to doze. Whoever it was can bother him later.

_"Hello?"_

Dammit. Guess not.

"W..What?" Morty was barely conscious but managed to whisper back.

"I'm coming in Morty."

His eyes shot open. _Rick._

Flying out of bed he sprinted over to his closet in search of another long sleeve shirt or hoodie. He glanced at his arm as he was rummaging around and his eyes widened at the terrifying messy gouges on his arm and the dried blood that completely covered his arm and hand. Looking away he managed to find an old yellow hoodie and snatched it from the drawer it was in.

The sound of the knob turning made him yelp in panic and he threw on the hoodie over his blue sweater which was stained with blood. Glancing over to his bed, a large splotch of the liquid was also stained into the sheets and he sprinted back over to throw the covers over it. He didn't know how he managed to do this so quickly but it was a fight or flight situation.

Since his hand was still stained from the long drips of blood that ran down in between his fingers he stuffed his hands into the hoodie pocket and watched as Rick cautiously stepped into the room.

Morty narrowed his eyes at Rick's strangely deranged appearance. His hair looked tuffed and scattered in a messy bundle, the spikes weirdly bent in different angles (though it usually was already unevenly spiked out but it looked different). The coat he almost always wore was wrinkles and had multiple spill stains dotted here and there in the fabric.

Moving back up to his face, heavy bags hung under his eyes, which looked red from probably smoking or taking some kind of drug. He looked miserable.

Morty decided to stay silent as his breathing was frantic. If he spoke he most likely say or do something to give himself away. He kept his eyes on the man and they stared into each others eyes for what seemed minutes. It was agonizingly long, and Rick's blank face seemed to disintegrate in front of him into static from focusing on it for so long.

The boy jumped as Rick finally moved forward and glanced around his room, scanning the area. He paused for a moment before looking back at Morty. "Y-You okay kiddo?"

He swallowed harshly at the tone of his voice which was never heard of from Rick as he almost sounded almost upset. "Yeah. Why are you in here?" Morty attempted to keep up his angry persona despite wanting to leap out of the window again and scream his head off. His voice wavered at the end from fright but quickly covered it up with a light cough.

Rick just stood there a minute longer in response, moving to place one of his hands on his hip. "S-So uh, you don't happen to know what happened in the bathroom, do ya?"

Morty's eyes almost widened double their size already but strained to bite the inside of his cheek from doing so. "What do you mean?"

Rick scratched the back of his head as he averted his eyes to gaze around the room again. "Well the thing is, Beth actually left late last night due to an emergency s-surgery for work and Summer stayed at a friends house for the night, or s-some shit."

_Oh fuck._

That made sense as to why Summer was acting so strangely at dinner, she was probably trying to stay off of her phone and be extra sweet to bribe their mom into letting her leave. Beth must have left while Morty fell asleep on the roof.

"I-I still don't know what you mean." Morty forced his brows to furrow in agitation in which Rick swallowed in response, the lump in his throat bobbing.

"There was blood, M-Morty. A lot of it.You were the only one here that could have done that, so I'm just w-wondering what happened." Rick met his eyes with such a strong emotion behind them that Morty couldn't read.

"What could I have possibly done, R-Rick?" He barked back as a retaliation. He knew if he pissed him off then Rick might actually search him but he couldn't help it, he was still angry with his grandfather.

"I don't know Morty, you t-t-tell me." Rick leaned forward to emphasize his words and Morty pulled back instinctively in defense. He was literally cornered. 

Growling at the man's accusation, Morty stood up and stiffened. If he needed to he _would_ leave this room any way possible. "Get out Rick. Leave me out of your drunken blackouts, I had nothing to do with t-this."

Rick recoiled. Morty almost gasped that he did such a thing as he never got hurt or offended by anything ever. Rick threw his arms out and pointed to himself, raising his arms across his body in a snobby movement. "Does this look like I'm fucking injured Morty?"

"How am I supposed to k-know you didn't already heal yourself and you came up h-here to pester me because I'm sick of your ass?" Morty was quite impressed with himself for his acting skills.

"Come the hell on Morty! Y-You think I have nothing better to do then come up-up here and start petty drama with you?"

"Get out." Morty's shoulder shook with the words. He wouldn't be able to hold up the act for forever no matter how prideful he may be for making it up to here.

"Morty, I'm being serious. What did you do last night?" Rick changed his stance back up straight as if he was ready to start running and Morty felt alarmed. If he didn't tell him, he was going to grab him and check for himself.

Morty decided to scoff and casually walk over to his desk to make the impression he was only pacing around, yet he gazed hungrily at the window as he heard Rick step forward to keep his eyes on him. "A-Are you just going to stay there?" Morty snarled.

He didn't hear Rick respond and noticed slow movements in his peripherals as the man was attempting to silently approach him. He was going to try and grab him.

Thankful that he didn't close the window fully last night, he threw in the rag with his acting as he chucked himself over the desk and slammed the window open with speed unknown to even himself. His knee ended up grazing the razor which he had forgotten he threw on his desk, but he didn't have time to linger. Hearing Rick directly behind him Morty swung outside and sprinted down the roof. 

"Morty, what the hell are you doing?!" Rick was thundering behind him. It was over for him now since it was obvious now that Morty was lying the entire time. 

Spinning around the corner so he was in front of the house, the only thought Morty had was to jump. He couldn't let Rick see what he did, it was not an option. Taking in a short breath through his nose, Morty flung himself off of the roof and landing harshly on the driveway, rolling to try and lessen his fall. Surprisingly he didn't break anything so he proceeded to sprint down the road, pumping his legs to try and escape Rick. He heard Rick curse as he too jumped from the roof and follow him down the street. "Morty!"

His voice sounded so enraged and that didn't make him want to stop. Feeling the sweat begin to collect on his hairline, Morty spun into someone's yard and jumped the fence into their backyard and hopping to the next street over. He knew he couldn't outrun him, as he probably had his portal gun as well to easily teleport right to him. His best chance was to take sharp turns and hide.

Darting from yard to yard, he gasped for air and Rick was still hot on his heels. Morty could hear the man audibly wheezing as it was probably getting to him too.

"Morty, wh-what the hell?" His voice sounded pleading on top of the general lack of air.

Furrowing his brows, he ran faster and leaped into someone else's yard and climbing their fence as well. As soon as he landed on the other side he immediately noted a porch leading to their back door. There was a space underneath that he could squeeze under and stay hidden if he was quick enough.

Sliding over the dirt Morty rolled right into the cubby space and spun around where he peered out back towards the fence. Rick of course lurched over and paused, feet shuffling as he spun around. "For fucks sake, Morty!" He yelled out, not necessarily caring if the residents here heard him on their property.

The sound of clanking came from the man before a sharp beep resonated across the yard as he apparently took out some sort of gadget. "I hate using this damn thing." He cursed to himself before turning exactly where Morty was hiding. He knew exactly where he was already. As Rick quickly approached him, Morty welt tears welt in his eyes. Of course he couldn't run, what made him think he could? Rick has everything and anything to find him and get him back. Where was he going to try and run to anyways?

Rick paused and crouched down, his torso still out of sight. "Morty.." His voice was surprisingly soft sounding despite the situation both of them were in. "P-Please just listen to me for once."

That made Morty further enraged. He has done _EVERYTHING_ Rick had wanted him to, from forcing him to come on adventures to fetching something for him and everything in between.

He began scooting backwards further underneath the house's porch and towards the other side. Rick obviously heard this by the crunch of gravel and stood back up with a long sigh. "I don't understand w-why you're making this such a larger deal then it is. If you did something asinine and hurt yourself then that's fine, I c-c-can fix it."

_"I don't want your damn help, Rick! I did NOTHING! Leave me the hell alone!"_ Morty screamed, pure fear and anger filling each word to the brim. He was shaking horribly from either the running or his emotions, though it was probably both. He was stuck and Rick already knew something happened so there wasn't much else Morty could do to defend himself besides fleeing.

Making it to the other side of the porch, Morty hurriedly climbed out and began running again towards the opposite fencing away from Rick. Tears began to stream down his cheeks as he ran the best he could and his fingers grazed the fence's paneling.

A hand grabbed his uninjured arm.

Terror striking him, Morty spun sideways to indeed see a portal right beside him and Rick's arm poking through before the rest of him did. Rick looked irritated and angry but something else crossed his face at the sight of the boy. 

Wriggling is his grasp, Morty resembled that of a wild animal and Rick's expression morphed into startled concern. "Morty, chill the fuck out whouldya?!" Spinning Morty around so his back faced his grandfather, Rick pinned both of his hands together and pushed him to the ground. "I don't understand what the hell is wrong with you!" He scolded, voice raising in octave.

Rick blasted another portal directly under them both which had them falling right back into Morty's room. He called out in pain as Rick accidentally landed his knee on his lower back since he was still trying to hold his hands together.

"S-Shit Morty, just please calm down okay? This is f-fucking stupid."

Rick quickly released his hands and darted over to the window to block it off, preventing Morty from leaving again. Glancing to the closed bedroom door, he figured Rick did something to it since he wouldn't just leave an exit wide open for him to use.

"If you'd settle the fuck down I only want t-to know what you did." He leaned against the desk in a tense position, eyes locked on to the shivering boy.

He noticed Rick was inhaling large breaths to keep himself from panting like Morty was. He hated this, the feeling of being a trapped animal and being experimented on for information. Morty wished he was anywhere else. He wish he could be dead inste-

Morty froze. He just thought of that. That he'd rather be..

Something definitely changed in him overnight, the previous him would never imagine such a thing. It made him feel nauseous for that thought to naturally flow through his mind like water. His mind was wrong, twisting and morphing into something foreign.

Keeling over he clenched his damaged arm and gagged, the remembrance of the strong smell of his own blood almost appearing again now, choking him. He wanted to vomit this feeling away but dry heaving was the only thing that he was given. Tears kept bubbling over his eyes and smearing his face, but he made no sound associated to crying.

Rick hesitated reaching out in case Morty was trying to fool him and stood ridged, frowning at the coughing boy.

"I-I'm not letting you help me when I don't need it. I did absolutely nothing, ask Summer if she b-bled on the floor because of, y'know.. or whatever! And how could you know you didn't do something if you were blacked out?" Morty spit, glaring up at him from his brows. Drool could be felt running down his mouth and over his chin as he lightly panted.

"You do realize that jumping out of a window and off of a roof proves that you're wanting to keep whatever it is away from me." Rick arched his brows in suspicion.

"You don't know jack shit, R-Rick." He looked down to the floor as nausea threatened him again.

"Well I sure know there is dried blood covering your hand, don't I?" Rick pointed with his finger briefly to the exposed back of Morty's hand.

Fuck, he forgot to keep it covered. Morty frantically stuffed it back inside of his hoodie and shot a piercing glare at the man. When he gave no effort to explain, Rick tapped his floor loudly with his shoe and sighed.

"Okay, fine. Care to explain why your vitals were fucking insane last night instead then?" Rick crossed his arms over his chest in checkmate. Morty could tell he was very serious about this as his stuttering perfected itself throughout most of this encounter.

Morty's eyes widened slightly as he kept the silently agreed upon eye contact battle continue. "M-My vitals?"

"O-Of course, Morty. You think I don't keep track of that shit? I implanted a chip into a part of your nervous system ages ago that signifies when you're fucking dying or something is seriously wrong in general." He rolled his eyes matter-of-factly.

Morty scrambled for another excuse. "Y-Yeah? Well what gives you the right to track me like that? I'm n-not your personal property. And for your information, I was having a p-panic attack. I didn't do anything related to getting physical injuries."

Rick grunted in response and leaned against the desk. "It looked a lot worse to be just that, Morty."

He snapped his head up pointing a finger accusingly at the man. "How dare yo-you try and tell me what happened to me. You're a piece of shit Rick and I want you to leave m-me alone before I get thrown into another attack!" 

Morty was stunned at his own lies and how real he made them sound. Perhaps he should have joined the Drama class at his school after all, if he could get over his social anxiety that is.

The scientist looked taken aback at Morty's tone as his upper half recoiled before angrily narrowing his brow. "Let me give you the benefit of the doubt a-and say sure, that is what happened besides the fucking _blood_ literally on your hand. Why the hell did you start leaping around town trying to get away from me because of a so called 'panic attack,' Morty?"

He gripped his injured arm in protection before sucking in a breath and meeting Rick's eyes. "Because I don't want to be around you anymore."

Regret instantaneously lashed through Morty by his bluntness. Rick seemed to cringe in place, his mouth parting in what he could only read as shock. Being told to your face after having to chase your grandson around multiple neighborhoods that the boy despised him didn't exactly surprise Morty with this response.

Rick's eyes darted around the room before settling back on the boy's scrunched face. "Y-Yeah? That so? F-F-F-Fine. If you're fucking dying either physically or of boredom then don't bother whining to me about it, t-that's it then. Fuck you, Morty."

Morty flinched as Rick strided passed him and stormed out of the room, slamming the door open and not bothering to close it as his stomps down the stairs sounded throughout the house. 

Morty released his arm as well as a pocket of air he didn't realized he was holding. Leaning over, he planted his hands on the ground and wheezed, tears stinging his eyes from a mixture of sadness and fear. Everything was getting worse and worse by the second and there didn't seem to be a break in between.

With Rick now supposedly out of the question, there was nothing left for him at home. At least not really. It would be just like how it was before Rick showed up at their house, average. Obviously Morty would still see him around (sadly) and have to sit with him during dinner, but it would be more like he wasn't even there. Just a shell of his their relationship was previously and nothing more.

Despite that, he was grateful Rick didn't pry enough to find about his wounds. Now that would be _really_ bad. Morty intended to vent his pain through physical exertion and wanted that to be his secret, getting others wrapped into his own problems helped no one. Though it probably wouldn't matter much to others it was something he'd much rather keep private.

_But is this the best way to go about it?_ Morty's mind whirled with different thoughts at the same time, about Rick and about what he was doing to himself, along with what he should be doing instead. Classes and hopes for a career should be some of them, but he felt so confused as to what to prioritize.

Sobbing, Morty shrunk further down onto the floor and softly panted in between waves of tears. He was such a mess and everyone sees that. Pent up emotions couldn't be held back forever, from the years of bullying to belittling and reprimanding, the dam that is facade contentment holding it back cracks away, flaking away to reveal what has been suppressed. It was agonizing to have to sit through all the negatives in hope for at least one positive. Hoping for that was wrong, however.

Morty would just need to get used to that.

For the next few hours, Morty stayed cooped in his room either crying hysterically or staring blankly at different spots of his room lost in his chaotic thoughts. Every so often someone would knock on his door in response to his crying or to let him know food was either being prepared or was ready. None of them was Rick of course.

As for the scientist himself, he could confirm something was deathly off with the boy now. When Rick got up early in the morning to take a piss, a pool of blood was the first thing he saw when walking in. It wasn't that big of a collection, but it definitely wasn't a damn paper cut or scrape. He couldn't help but disregard ignoring the kid in favor of asking what the hell he did.

As a precaution, he quickly scaled back down to the garage and grabbed a small metal scalpel and vial and scraped some of the dried blood into it to test who it came from. He apparently didn't need to sue to the obvious blood staining Morty's hand.

He decided to wait a while to barge in as to think over what exactly could have happened. Morty was an idiot but he couldn't pin what exactly he could have done to bleed that much all over the floor and be stupid enough not to clean it up.

For him to have gotten hurt and completely avoid speaking about it or even going the lengths to jump from a fucking roof in order to prevent Rick from looking at it made him wo- so angry. When he tried to approach Morty in his room he only meant to clasp the boy's arm and turn him around to offer his hand for whatever injured part he made such a mess from. Guess the kid took it as something else.

Upon leaving, Rick fled to the garage and drank himself to the brinks of another blackout while simultaneously trying to think about what to do, which usually never ends well when beyond wasted. He usually comes up with something absolutely chaotic such as blowing away an entire planet with a bomb (which Rick in the spur of the moment thinks is perfect) or even wipes a universe due to a conundrum he finds pesky.

At one point of being sprawled out on the concrete next to his ship the thought of keeping Morty hostage until he cooperated crossed his mind but snorted at the idea. That wouldn't make him want to open up any more then he already does. 

Wondering back to the thought of Morty saying that he didn't want to be around Rick anymore made the man curl his hand into a fist. How dare he. After all he tried to do for the kid, he pulls the abandonment card on him. He can understand the frustration he might be to Morty but to cut him out like an ex in an old photograph is fucked.

He would never express it to anyone but Birdperson was right in saying Rick cared for Morty at most a morsel. That's more then he could say about anyone else. Beth was obviously an exception, but even their relationship barely grazed friendship at that, so it couldn't even count.

"UurgGHH." Rick growled, rolling over on his side and curling his arm to his chest. He glared at his workbench and the tops of unfinished projects brimming over the side.

If Morty really wanted to remove him from his life, then so be it. Rick could always leave for another dimension and claim his place there, get himself a new Morty and live a lot better without all of this shit shitting on his schedule.

Rick blinked.

Why couldn't he just do that now?

Sitting up, he glanced at his ship before scanning all of the items scattered around the garage. He wasn't technically needed here anymore. He could zip out of here and start anew with another family in the matter of minutes.

"P-Perfect, Rick you're a genius." Clambering to his feet, Rick grinned to himself as he hurriedly yanked a few boxes down from a shelf and vigorously began shoving things on top of what was already in them. Filling them to the brim he continued darting around the room, hooting and hollering as he threw things around and tossing his things into the ship. He felt giddy as the liquor sloshed around in his stomach from waltzing around the garage in a frenzy. This was it! And he still had the free replacement Morty coupon so if he happened to head to a Mortyless universe he could pick one up before moving in.

Rick cackled at himself as he had cleaned through the garage at an alarming speed. He left some unnecessary objects and materials scattered around shelves and inside drawers but got everything worth a shit, as well as his new Lixan knife he was more the prideful of.

But speaking of that, his peripherals shone with a dull light that was a few extra crystal shards lying on the ground that he must have bumped into or missed grabbing. He stuttered to a stop and turned to look at them, his eyes half-lidded emotionless. They were quickly dying out, the energy they were previously booming with whisking away into the air.

He clenched his jaw as a soft squeak emitted from them as a flash quickly flickered between them before darkening and dissolving like smoke. No remnants were left of them ever being there, their existence erased until many years to come.

Briefly thinking about the trip that led up to receiving them, Rick quickly shoved it away before it could linger and put on a smirk. He was Rick Sanchez of C-137, he could do anything he pleased as the rouge of all Rick's. Wanted by an uncountable amount of governments and authority, he can scramble out of any situation he wants and gets what he strives after, no matter the requirements.

_Except your Morty._

His smirk wavered at the intrusive taunt and he tensed his shoulder blades as he abruptly turned to his ship and leaped in. He doesn't need his Morty when theres infinite versions that would listen to him instead, that wouldn't push him away over something so stupid.

Roaring alive, the ship greeted Rick with a familiar robotic voice and hovered off of the ground as he punched in coordinates to the Citadel into the dashboard. It reeked of alcohol and booze which made Rick feel more enlightened at what he was doing, more confident.

A laugh ripped from his throat as he began moving, whipping underneath the garage door and slinging into the sky. His coarse voice cracked multiple times as he howled, slapping his steering wheel as the ship slung into space and continued launching at an increasing speed. Boxes jangled and tossed around in the back behind him, the noise just as loud as the night before traveling to Birdpersons,' but this time his laugh overwhelmed that sense more then the piercing clanking.

Rick threw his head back against the headrest as his outburst began to subside. Looking up, the stars were bright streaks disappearing as fast as they whizzed into view and the cosmos began to flick from pitch black to dull coloring, increasingly sharpening into a bright yellow nebula. The sight was stunning but the man didn't seem to process it all. Pointing with his finger very briefly at the vibrate color he chuckled once again at himself as he processed the image of a shirt in his mind due to the coloration, clothing so infamous to all Ricks that it was default to all.

Perhaps he was indeed making a mistake by leaving, but Rick coughed out in another laugh at that thought. Who was he kidding, he was doing both himself and Morty a favor.

The Citadel suddenly rose out of the wispy yellow clouds and shone against a nearby sun. It looks like a beacon summoning him, urging him and cooing that this was the right decision. He quickly twisted around as he punched in an auto piloting command and rummaged through the packaged cardboard for what could only be his coupon. It didn't take long for him to find it since he put it on top of one of the many boxes and snatched it, rotating around and taking back control as he steered towards one of the landing sectors.

A fresh start. It's just what he needed.


	4. Aftermath's Reminders

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Underaged drinking in this one broh!

The night Rick had vanished was when things really went downhill for Morty. Beth was the first to notice that the garage was raided clean of most of his experiments and alienated devices, no note or anything resembling a goodbye left behind. As much of a hassle he could be with his shenanigans and stubbornness, she was very happy that he made the decision to come back into her and his grandchildren's lives. Now that he had fled without a trace of his whereabouts, her only coping mechanism was to drink wine and sulk back into her bedroom when she needed to get more.

When Jerry made it back home, the news struck him with glee. They both despised each other equally as Rick made Jerry look like a beta, the older man claiming the 'man of the house' status soon after he moved in. His ego inflated quite substantially when he checked the garage for himself and enjoyed bossing Morty around more often and controlling the household. 

Summer didn't seem too affected by the man leaving, but said quote 'the guy was fucking annoying, but at least he was fun.' She mainly continued as she was even if he was there, so not much changed on her part.

Morty however put up with it for the first couple weeks. The night the garage was discovered licked clean, Morty was hurt but not completely shocked. Rick most likely realized he could just go back to the Citadel and pick out another Morty after the whole running around the neighborhood thing and called it quits. After at least a week, Morty began to regret the entire encounter. 'Rick isn't actually coming back, is he?' That phrase often resurfaced in his mind and he began to overthink what he could have said or done differently. He pushed Rick away by his defiance, and that was solely his fault. He put up with Rick and his forceful tactics to get him to travel on adventures for ages and perhaps he should have just kept submitting to them.

Morty thought he knew what he wanted; peace, privacy, breaks, a say in what happened. But all Morty's can't have that. Ricks don't value their Mortys to a standard playing field with equal respect on both sides, it's a dominant relationship with Ricks on the receiving end.

It has now been almost 2 months since the man's disappearance. Morty has been plummeting further and further in his grades and there was only a few days left of the semester until it was summer break. He was frequently cutting now as well; his arms, thighs, and even chest were cut to bits and scars were beginning to show through. The encouraging voice was now long gone and he is unsure why it exactly stopped speaking with him. Maybe he was just that repulsive that his own conscious decided to hit the road and vote it a lost cause.

Right now, Morty was back on the roof in the usually spot he sits with a new bottle of Hennessy X-O. He was completely fucked over already despite not even touching his own booze due to almost dying earlier in the day. Also the only reason he was able to get his hands on such a pricey liquor was due to Summer who apparently had 'connections,' whatever that meant. Morty picked it up on school campus in between classes from one of her friends in exchange for some weed, which Morty had happened to get a few strains for free from Summer herself. Weed was okay, liquor just had a harder and more effective response on making Morty forget, which was his goal. The strains were more for mellowing out. So when Morty wasn't cutting or doing something else to help vent his pain he drank his worries away instead. He did learn it from the best after all.

Sighing, he leaned forward and reached behind his head to slung his hood over his head. Hoodies he practically lived in nowadays, not only to hide the severe markings but also they were extremely comfortable, almost like a wall protecting the boy from the harmful and toxic.

Leaning back, stuffing his hand into his hoodie pouch rewarded him with stroking his fingers against the glass bottle, the ridges upon it defining it's shape even more. He pulled it out and gazed at it hungrily as the fiery bronze coloration reflected brightly in the setting sun and the vanilla kick practically tickling his taste buds, eager for a whisk. Morty understands why Rick had indulged in it on occasion.

He regretted tugging it out with his damaged arm however as Morty's left was particularly hurt right now. Bending it around wasn't the best idea. Snatching the bottle with his right, he plucked open the seal and peeled it away, tossing the plastic so it was sent tumbling down the roof and onto the ground far below. Unscrewing the cap, he raised the brim to his lips and took a nice, satisfying swig. 

Morty squeezed one of his eyes shut and stuck his tongue out from the burn as he wasn't completely used to it just yet, but quickly acclimated and capped it, setting it in his lap as he gazed lazily up to the sky. As the hot liquid ran down his throat it almost felt suffocating, but even the pain of the spike was delicious as it warmed his stomach when he drank it. The vanilla tangs were definitely there as well, giving it that ka-bang it needed.

Groaning, Morty slumped further down into his hood and sprawled out against the shingles, the sheen glass thudding into the rough surface with his arms extending away. The heat flooding the surrounding air was almost suffocating with the added fire of Hennessy filling his senses. He was already sitting in a dangerous level of alcohol consumption from before, but if he isn't blacked out he isn't satisfied.

The school day was terrible as always due to The Triplets so he intended to erase the thoughts surrounding them with more liquor. The three boys were Morty's new (almost) everyday tortures; Hunter, Coulton, and Zac. They were Juniors that just recently noticed Morty's existence and strived to make it more of a living hell then it already was. They were all jocks as well so the girls usually layered over them like cake frosting which rubbed in the jealousy Morty felt even more.

Today, Zac bribed Morty into coming out onto the football field for a pleasant surprise, though he didn't necessarily have a choice to pick 'yes or no'. The other two were already seated on the bleachers with what seemed to be alcohol and guided him over.

Plopping down, Morty felt anxious as he didn't recognize the label to the mysterious booze.

"So Mort, I've heard you've been gettin' into the hard stuff now eh? Pretty impressive if you ask me." Zac barked, pouting his lip and raising his brows as he elbowed his other two companions. They nodded in agreement. "Well we brought you something special. We don't have just anyone taste this stuff, you're the real deal over here."

Morty immediately knew this was going to end badly. Any time either of them try to act likes buddies or long time friends it resulted in horrific agony. However, he was already here. There would be no way in hell he would be able to run off or get away without getting pummeled.

"Oh, u-uh, thanks- but I'm not really in the mood at the moment. Sorry, guys.." Morty attempted to wave softly in dismissal and plaster on a light-lipped grin.

Coulton frowned heavily, the beginning of his pitiful mustache creasing. "You're kidding, right?" He turned around to face Hunter who was on a bleacher above him and shot a disapproving glance in his direction. 

"C'mon Mort, we went through all of this trouble to get ya something real nice and you don't even want to take a swig? You aren't chicken shit are ya?," Zac grinned as he paused, his flashy teeth gleaming in the sun. "Don't pussy out on us now."

The Triplets went silent as they bore their eyes into Morty's. Zack's outstretched hand now held a tall white and green bottle stamped as Spirytus Stawski. The label wrapping around the glass shone with an intimidating shine in the daylight and made Morty hesitant to even look at it.

He already dug himself in a hole, so there was no other option then to grip the bottle.

Snatching it, he briskly looked over the alcohol volume and audibly gasped. His gaze darted up from Zac to the rest in fright. "W-Where in the hell did you even get this stuff?? I can't drink this!"

Morty eagerly shoved it back towards Zac but he scoffed and shooed it back. "And to think you could handle the hard stuff, eh? This shit doesn't kill unless you drink a good amount."

Morty's eyes were as wide as saucers as he moved his attention back down and to the large, fine printed numbers and letters. 

"I-Is this shit even legal?" His hand lightly shook in fear of what was to happen, or most likely. Never has Morty ever laid eyes on liquor of such strength, and it would surely mess him up badly if he consumed even a mouthful.

"Of course it is dumbass." Coulton hissed, eyes narrowing at the boy's hesitation. "Drink it."

Clenching the neck of the bottle, Morty whimpered as he carefully place it down next to him. "I'm r-really sorry, but I can't, really." 

Zac's expression blanked from the denial and slouched in place. Morty felt sweat begin to edge over his hairline and tease to drop down the side of his face.

The teen twisted around to his friends and pointed at Morty with his thumb. "This guy, amirite?" He laughed and they howled back like robotic hyenas trained to do so. Morty swallowed harshly as he began to heat up in his hoodie from the nervousness, tugging at the neck of the clothing.

Zac turned back around after a moment as a wry grin pulled itself across his lips, resting his elbows on his legs. "You're taking a drink of that, bud." His eyes gleamed with excitement as Morty glanced back at the bottle, trepidation smothering his esophagus.

As he made no movement to grab the bottle, Coulton sighed and lunged forward instead, wrangling his arm around Morty's neck in a hold. Yelping, he went limp as he shot backwards towards the bully and fell in between the bleachers where people usually walk, his legs sticking straight up into the air. He clawed at the teen's hands and received a punch in the side of his face from another one of the boys for doing so.

"Hunter, go on the other side of 'im and pin the fuckers legs down so they aren't in my way." Zack's previously light hearted tone shriveled down into one of contempt.

Morty yelled out as the grip tightened around his neck and his eyes pricked with tears in horror as Hunter walked to his side and secured his legs with a cackle.

"S-Stop! Please!" Morty rasped as he twisted his chest side to side in attempt to wriggle in any way he could. He received another punch in his head from Zac this time, and said teen tilted his head to get a better look at Morty's expression.

"Y-Y-You're not gonna-?" Morty glanced down to his legs and tried to close them before meeting Zac's eyes with pure terror. Hunter didn't allow him to move them at all however and Morty whimpered.

"Shut your trap asswipe, we ain't gonna rape ya. Like hell I'd ever resort and do something that repulsive, you'd enjoy that more then me." He threw his head back in laughter. "This dude honestly thought we were gonna fucking rape him!"

They all joined in, a horrendous chorus of voices exclaiming their humor at the situation. Morty felt even more humiliated. How was he supposed to know? These boys could do anything they want to.

Zac snatched the bottle from the bleacher and cracked the seal and tossing away the cap, sending it falling to it's doom as it rolled in between the metal seating and far below. The still snickering adolescent propped himself in between Morty's legs and placed one of his arms down on the bleacher with the bottle in his other hand.

"Open wide for me Mort. You'll like this." The last phrase sent a hot chill down his spine with the poison laced with his words. He clenched his jaw in rebuttal and breathed heavy puffs through his nose. Zac lowered his head into a glare before quickly slapping his hand across Morty's face, forcing his head to roll sideways (as much as it could being in a headlock). "Open your fucking mouth or I'll do it for you."

Morty ignored the threat as he met Zac's eyes again with fury. The teen sat up in simulated fright, waving both of his hands in the air. "Oooohh, we have a tough one over here boys. Be careful, he might bite." 

He quickly chortled in mockery before slamming back down to his previous position, all amusement draining his face. His amber eyes almost seemed to be glowing in warning, a shadow crossing his face. "I won't say it again, bud."

Morty felt tears quickly build up and rupture his clear vision, close to pooling over. Hesitantly he parted his lips, a string of saliva following. Zac took this as his chance and shoved the lip of the bottle into his mouth, earning a panicked cry from the boy. He took his other hand and squeezed Morty's cheeks to close any gaps as the liquid fell into it's only destination.

The burning was indescribable as it felt like his entire mouth was being set alight with blue flames. He wanted to gag, do anything to rid of the liquid magma entering his mouth and eagerly bubbling to travel down his throat. It was clear this wasn't the type of stuff to be drank neat and Morty's body repulsed it the best as it could.

"It'll only get worse the longer you hold it in, and you best not waste this shit." Zac snarled, his face morphing into one of impatience with irritation gracing his lips.

Coughing, the liquid began to gush out despite Zac keeping a painful hold on his face. The teen hissed in disapproval and moved the hand on Morty's face to his neck, pressing his thumb deeply into the skin and throat close to the underside of his jaw. This caused Morty's eyes to widen and sputter, some of the liquid escaping and flowing down further into his body.

Morty instinctively forced himself into swallowing mouthful of the substance. The pain made the tears boil over his cheeks and dribbling down into Coulton's arm and coating his chin. His wriggling furthered as he sadly accepted the liquor and it wasn't until the bottle was almost halfway gone that Zac pulled away and chuckled. "Damn, you are the man after all my friend."

The arm closed around his neck suddenly disappeared as well as the weight around his legs and chest. Morty fell farther down into the bleacher and wracked over himself, clenching his collarbone and covering his mouth.

"Thought for a moment there he might piss himself with how bad his legs were trembling, could feel it under my hands." Hunter laughed, nudging the boys with his arm. The three of them stared down at him with pride like a piece of art they just completed. The pride wasn't for him taking the alcohol, but more for their work in turning Morty into a trembling sack of meat.

Zac kneeled down and leaned over Morty, who paused in his retching with fearful eyes. 

"Next time I tell ya to take something at least take it with some dignity." He cooed. The boys shook with laughter as they snatched what was left over in the bottle and leaped down the bleachers multiple steps at a time, snickering and yelling amongst themselves about how great that turned out.

Morty gasped for air as his insides felt as if they were set a blaze with a blowtorch, heaving harshly into the warm metal of the stands. He remembered having to stumble home with the booze settling in and sickness claiming him more then the feeling of being comfortably wasted.

Morty winced at the remembrance. When he arrived back home he looked up 'Spirytus Stawski' on his laptop, and it ended up letting him know that it was known for being one or if not the most potent alcohol in the United States, killing multiple people from over consumption. So if he were to die by this, he honestly wouldn't mind that much as long as he could be on the roof when it happened.

He still felt heavily nauseated but pushed it aside as he took another swig of Hennessy and barked a cough, wiping the back of his hand across his lips. _Oh well._

"Morty? Is that you?"

He flinched from the voice and quickly shoved the bottle behind him as he lurched upwards, frantically looking down for the source of the noise. After another beckon his eyes landed on Gene, his neighbor. He was standing in his backyard with his arms crossed over the wooded fence, curiosity etching his face with a frown.

"O-Oh, uh, yeah?" Morty croaked, stiffening his posture.

"I thought so, I couldn't exactly tell with that hood, haha." Gene motioned to the top of his own head in emphasis and Morty hummed in acknowledgement.

"You've been spending a lot of time up there lately I've noticed. Just be careful not to fall!" He called.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever Gene." He responded. Gene was nosy and obnoxious so he didn't care if he was being harsh to the man. He came up to the roof _not_ to be bothered, purposely avoiding the opposite.

The man awkwardly laughed and averted his eyes, clearly picking up the signal that he was unwanted. "Well, I'll get outta your hair then." He shuffled away farther into his yard and the click of his back door sounded to let Morty know he retreated back inside.

"Damn p-prick.." He mumbled, removing the bottle from his back and gulping down another mouthful.

Sighing, he slouched back down as his head swam with unwanted pain from either alcohol poisoning or the punches he received earlier. He groaned in agitation. There never seemed to be a break for him.

The sun was licking the edges of sunset so the sky was a vibrate blue-orange hue with wispy sounds scoring across it all. With his luck, perhaps he could pass out sometime around here and wake up at twilight when there was a decent view.

_Vrrt-vrrt._

His phone abruptly vibrated from his jean pocket. Morty momentarily stared down in surprise as if he completely forgot he even owned a phone before clumsily fiddling his available fingers underneath his hoodie and fishing out the device. His screen glowed with a number foreign to his contacts and a text accompanying it. Poking it, he squinted as he scanned the message over.

_(XXX)XXX-XXXX_  
_Party at 8PM, Summer can take you if needed. You in?_

Morty furrowed his brows. Licking his lips, he typed in a response for the mystery invite. What party? And who was this exactly that was offering for him to tag along?

_Me_  
_Im not going anywhere where I dont know who even invited my_

He cringed just as he sent it, realizing he typo-ed with blurry vision. Quickly he sent a correction.

_Me_  
_*me_

It was read immediately and three little dots appeared.

_(XXX)XXX-XXX_  
_If I said Summer can bring you then I'm obviously one of her friends if I know her. Connect the dots. Either come or not, whatever is fine._

The sharp tongue reflected from the anonymous sender for sure and Morty squinted again, hastily poking in a reply.

Before he could send it, the dots quickly reappeared and sent; _Oh, and bring drinks if you do._

Morty thinned his lips. Of course, he was only invited in hope he could bring booze with him.

"Fuck it." Morty sent a message agreeing to go. Dropping the phone into his lap with defeat behind the action, he pondered how he would even get beer. He didn't even know how many people would be there.

Sighing, Morty clambered to his feet and teetered to his window and stuffing himself back inside. Hopefully Summer was still here to ask her for help.

Landing on his desk, he slinked off and took one last sip of his drink before placing it underneath his bed and stumbling into the hallway. Moving to the direction of his sister's room, he wiped his mouth briefly on his sleeve in a small effort to not look like absolute trash.

Her door was wide open and gazing inside she was applying makeup to her eye on her bed, peering into a small handheld mirror.

"H-Ahey." He slipped up with a slur, cursing himself for blowing his attempt at a facade. She paused as she looked over, scanning him up and down.

"Are you already wasted? I can literally smell you from here. Jesus Morty, you couldn't even wait?" She rolled her eyes but careful enough that she didn't stab her eye out with a mascara brush.

"Shut up S-Summer, I do what I want. Anyways, I need your help with someth- **huURG** -ing." He belched as he walked into the room and plopped down onto the floor harshly, his legs sticking out from his body in a doll-like position.

"I'm figuring Chase already texted you and you're wondering about the booze, right? It's already taken care of. I'm not letting you pick out something weak as fuck, also if you ended up not going then I'd be shit out of luck and have to pick up something late." Summer interrupted, applying the last bit of the black goo to her eyelashes and screwing it shut.

"O-Oh." He mumbled. Guess she already had it planned out.

Summer twisted behind her and grabbed a small rectangular box and flipped it open, taking a brush inside and swiping it around in a pan of eye shadow. "Anyways, please do something helpful and screw off, you staring at me is going to make me fuck up." She gave him a phony grin before narrowing her eyes back at the mirror.

Morty glared at her before standing back up and walking away, uneven steps making him wobble and place his arm against the doorway for stability. He narrowed his brows at his shoes as they waved in and out of focus and instinctively blinking to rid of the sight. Perhaps he should drink some water to help settle his frayed nerves.

Pacing back past the door to his room, he walked over into the bathroom, flicking the light switch and stepping inside. Turning to the sink he twisted the handles and placed his shaking hands underneath the water. Cupping some of the liquid into his palms and raising them to his mouth he began carefully sipping the water. He enjoyed the coolness of the liquid as it ran down his sizzled throat.

Repeating the process a few times he splashed his face several times as well to try and chill his face, which seemed to be burning up. He wished that taking off the hoodie was an option but it obviously couldn't be with the still fresh wounds.

Finishing rinsing a bit of his stress away, he patted his face dry with his sleeves and left back into the hallway and down the stairs to watch some interdimensional cable while he waited for Summer. He instantly spotted Beth from the bottom of the stair in the kitchen murmuring to herself while pouring an unholy large glass to the brim with wine, swaying her hand with the bottle and dripping some on the counter top.

Rolling his eyes at the sickly sight, Morty trudged to the cough and fell into it with an ungraceful flop. He leaned over and snatched the remote from the table and clicked the channel off of the plain commercial that was playing silently.

// _"I said I don't love you anymore Flukneeb, and nothing can change my mind. So please, leave and-"_ //

_Ksst_

// _"Mun, los daar tey orin rinik pruzah? Kos nii sein nu nuz, fen Rick meyz vok wa Morty ol aan-"_ //

_Ksst_

// _"This thad thoy thas thons thov throom thinthide, thith thaye thew thentherier thand tholiesther theating. Thit's-c_ //

_Ksst_

His eye's slanted at the various different channels in uninterest.

// _"-tand that you've ventured between time and space, along with travelling such distances that mere creatures couldn't even comprehend, i-"_ //

_Ksst_

// _"Fresh arms at low prices! We-We got short, stumpy, lanky, even stubs for sale h-here! Take a loo-"_ //

His brows narrowed at the previous channel with the talk show host.

_Ksst_

// _"-ite spectacular with everything you've done for so many different organizations and communities across the universe. Speaking of that, is there something you'd like to say to the folks back home as well?"_ //

The host looked human besides the quite diverse audience and props scattering the stage. It looked like a popular show however with how crowded the stands were, as if they couldn't handle a single more being to even step foot upon them. The large purple curtain placed behind the man and his desk looked intimidating with how tall it was, making him look minuscule.

The camera was panned so far off that Morty couldn't tell who the guest was, also probably without the help of being plastered drunk. Squinting, the camera zoomed back in eagerly for the being to speak.

// _"I'd like to say that s-shit gets hard sometimes, yeah. Well, not for me obviously because fuck you guys, but for all of you who aren't me, tough it out. I-I mean, it won't be endless, probably. Guess it depends on what you're dealing with or where you ar-uURGH-e but just, yeah, whatever."_ The man paused before growling, //

Morty felt his heart pick up pace by none other then Rick sitting cross-legged in an egotistical fashion, his chair sitting besides the host. It wasn't his Rick of course, but he hasn't seen one since said Rick fled. His skin pricked with rage more then sadness. "Y-You fucking bastard." Morty hissed, pointing accusingly at the television screen.

// _" Well do you hear that! The great Rick Sanchez giving inspirational advice to the weak!"_ Rick turned towards the man with confusion lacing his movements. "Weak? Y-Y-You're calling all of your at-home viewers weak? I-Is that because they decided 'hey, let me not waste my money on watching a guy speak for fucking two hours and do something more valuable with my time such a-as watch it in the comforts of my own home's? They make up more then half of your fucking demographic." He swung around his arms dramatically when he spoke and now his eyes were half-lidded as he rolled his eyes. The man who was now pulling at his shirt collar nervously. _"Ah-ahah, y-yes! Rick Sanchez everyone! Give a warm welcome!"_ //

The audience began clapping whatever their limbs had an yelling out in glee. Rick looked unamused as he glanced around with boredom etching the wrinkles in his face from his frown.

Morty quickly clicked off the television and shrunk down angrily. He wished he didn't have to ever see another Rick ever again. They were all the damn same no matter where they were in the universe.

"F-F-Fuck you guys." He hissed at the seemingly spiritual Rick's that wouldn't be able to hear his retort. Morty wheezed with the effort of swinging his legs over onto the cough so he was laying down, staring furiously at the blank screen as if a Rick would pop his head out from the abyss of the television.

As for the party, Morty planned to completely forget his life back home. His intentions were to wipe his mind clean and have as good of a time as he could while being surrounded by strangers. The alcohol sitting uncomfortably in his stomach sloshed around every time he moved and figured if he drank any further he would either explode or get alcohol poisoning first, so he most likely couldn't drink at the party. Though he thought it over. Would it really matter if he did end up dying? He was already very ill from his run in with The Triplets, who's to say that it wouldn't hurt to finish the job?

Morty scrunched his brows at the idea. If he was to die by his own doing, he'd want it to be private. Not sprawled out in the middle of drunken dancers in a frat house. Hell, he probably wouldn't even be noticed and would get stomped all over which sounded unpleasant.

Groaning, Morty angled his head towards the sounds of footsteps. Beth was stumbling up the stairs, still muttering to herself as she walked out of view. Impatience gnawed at the recesses of his mind, silently pleading Summer to hurry up as the fading sounds of the stairs made him crave for it to be her instead.

Morty looked up to the ceiling with a harsh sigh as it pained his lungs to exhale. He could feel the bags resting under his eyes with a previously foreign weight and it made his eyes go half-lidded. With his mouth parted he could faintly smell the brandy wafting in front of his nose and clicked his tongue, partially out of boredom as well as self disgust at the smell.

"Summerrr-rRR!" His head lolled to the side of the couch as the word lingered through the air, turning into a growl as it finished. He thought he heard an exasperated "Ugh!" from upstairs by his sister as Morty rolled himself over onto his side, propping himself up with more strength then he wanted as he huffed, arms extended from his sides.

"H-Hurry up Summer." Morty whined and stomped the floor with his foot halfheartedly as he was bent in half on the couch. 

"Shut it Morty, I get it." Summer's voice echoed back at him, soft steps sounding from above and the click of the stairs made a lopsided grin cross his face as she was heading back down. Stumbling to his feet, Morty eagerly jogged over to the front door and tapped his foot as soon as his hand was on the knob.

Summer was wearing a bright red top and white shorts with moderate makeup layered across her face. She looked relatively nice.

"You done pissing your pants?" She rolled her eyes as she pushed past Morty and out of the door. "There's a cooler in the ship with the beer, so you'll bring that in when we get there."

Morty squinted at her in bewilderment, clomping his feet after her. "S-Ship?"

"Uh, yeah? The pink ship Grandpa Rick gave to me?" Her tone was snarky as she didn't turn around to look at him, instead fumbling for her keys.

Morty's mouth formed an 'o' as he remembered. Summer rarely used the ship herself so he had completely forgotten about the gifted vehicle. It was never in the garage or in front of the house so he was curious as to where she had been parking it. As they both turned towards the driveway, the ship was indeed sitting directly next to the family's car. It looked pristine, the metal coat sparkling in the dying sunlight with no dents or nicks out of the paint; clear signs of pretty unused.

"We're going to pick up Toby on our way there, by the way." Summer called over her shoulder as she fiddled with the correct key in between her fingers before sticking it inside if the ship's handle, twisting it and opening the door.

"Toby? But-But I thought y-you guys didn't talk anymore?" Morty questioned. The last time Morty saw Summer speaking with him was during the time Rick was tiny and at their school dance. He winced at the thought if his grandfather and bit the inside of his cheek to quiet his mind. _Quit thinking about him._

Summer practically threw herself into the drivers seat, sighing at her brother's reply. "You don't know anything about who I talk with, _Morty._ " She kept her eyes off of him and instead directed towards the dashboard where she was working on starting the vehicle. Keeping his mouth shut in hopes to avoid more retorts, Morty hurriedly stumbled over to the passenger side and swung open the door and fell into his seat.

The first thing Morty realized was that her ship was so much more cleaner then Ric- then the Space Cruiser. Instead of bottles littering the floorboard and in between the center console, pink fuzzy carpeting layered the inside. It was still tough though as it was indeed meant to have dirty shoes on it, but it was much more organized and well kept.

The steering wheel also had a hot pink fluffy cover, not even a lick of sun faded coloring found apon it's fabric. Small dice dangles hung from the steering rod, matching perfectly with the covering. It was very.. Summer.

"Also, don't fuck this up for me Morty. This is meant to be a favor, not an embarrassment." Her face was neutral as she flashed him an irritated glare before twisting the keys in the ignition. The ship sputtered alive, giving a loud roar after the engine settled. 

"Greetings, Summer." A robotic voice chirped. Morty glanced around as if to find someone hanging on the ceiling speaking. Of course there was no one there, but a small shiver wracked down his spine as the voice was eerily similar to the Space Cruiser.

The welcoming was ignored as she pulled the throttle and began to take off. Morty glanced over outside of his corresponding window and watched as they glided upwards, the house slowly distancing itself further below. It looked so much smaller when Morty was in the air, the house shrinking to an insignificant size as Summer took off. They whizzed through the air, neighborhoods quickly approaching as they were passing and they were headed in the assumed direction of Toby.

The speed didn't agree with Morty's insides as he felt a painful cramp grumble inside of his abdomen. Reaching down, he wrapped both if his arms around the area protectively. If Summer noticed, she didn't show she did as she kept steady at the same pace. It wasn't the best idea to fly when Morty was sick in a drunken fit, but he didn't regret tagging along. He wanted to get out of the house and _do_ something, anything to get his mind blank and wiping his crumbling mindset. A temporary clean slate.

Multiple thoughts were tumbling in his head, crashing like a frantic river into boulders. Thoughts of misery, bliss, sadness, rage, envy, all were conflicting with each other in a dangerous free for all. It was far too noisy for his liking. Alcohol was meant to suppress the commotion into a faint murmur, yet it was just as loud as before. He'd need to drink a bit more when they would arrive.

* * *

After picking up Toby and turning tail towards the party, Morty was officially plastered beyond a normal amount. The Hennessy from the roof had finally kicked in and made everything a lot worse, but at the same time, fucking _amazing._

He had to push back from drunk rambling multiple times on the trip as to not make Summer angry, but that made him randomly burst out into empty laughter. His sister would flash him angry glares when he would do so since Toby was present, but he couldn't help it.

He didn't exactly know what was so funny, but often the pictures of him cutting and crying crossed him mind. It was like he was laughing at himself, perhaps from being so pathetic to resort to such options of venting pent up emotions.

Morty still thought that he would need more booze to keep himself at this state for as long as possible, but before leaving the ship, Summer prodded him in the chest and said, "You've clearly already had enough, so stay away from the drinks, got it? I don't want you collapsing on the floor." He only responded in a giggle and she rolled her eyes, snatching the keys and stepping out, ushering Toby to follow and walking inside.

He would have to bring in the beer so Morty twisted around his seat and scrabbled for the cooler's handle. Heaving it upwards, Morty spun back around and dropped it into his lap with a grunt. Knowing he was handling booze, Morty licked his lips as he was tempted to open it and pull one of whatever was inside out and down in it a heartbeat.

Loud music was blaring from the house and pulled his attention away as it became momentarily louder. Swaying his head upwards, he watched as his sister open the door and head inside with Toby following close behind. His ears were faintly ringing from the noise of chattering and blaring hip-hop, so he opened and closed his jaw to try and rid of it. 

Hissing as it didn't do anything, Morty shook his head instead. He barked out a laugh as he accidentally slammed the side of his head against the rim of the window, slapping his hand over the now throbbing part of his skull.

Figuring that Summer would be irritated with him taking so long, he forgot about the sore spot on his head as he grabbed the handle, pushing the door open and moving out into the open. He listened to the difference of the volume becoming deafeningly louder from being outside and winced. He honestly wouldn't be surprised if he developed tinnitus from the painful echo of a beep bounced around his mind.

Legs dragging across the dirt yard, he hauled the goods towards the raging party. It probably wouldn't be hard to figure out where to put them since there had to be a table or kitchen he could deliver them to. He didn't exactly know who's house this was however due to it never being brought up. He hoped he didn't have to let someone know he came with the booze and that it would be enough to just drop it off.

Morty looked down as movement caught his gaze, his sight clouding at the corners from the sharp maneuver. His eyes picked up small swirls of dust wafting through his legs from his clumsy steps in the gravel. It resembled a lot like smoke, as if he was wading through hot coals.

Everything seemed much more sensitive, his eyes inspecting every little thing that resembled something with a sharper edge to them. It was like 3D objects appearing in a 2D landscape, a few particles of rocks, miscellaneous debris and leaves traced with a brighter and sharper edge. 

Blinking away the nausea attempting to surface, Morty continued towards the front door. The hip-hop sounding tunes from inside briefly stopped before even louder electric music began to blare. Morty hesitated reaching for the knob as his head stirred, a pounding rupturing from the innards of his skull. 

Sucking in a painful breath, Morty twisted the knob away from him and pushed, the music assaulting his ears with an unfathomable loudness. Wincing he quickly decided to just get it over with by walking inside and slamming the door closed with his foot.

Dozens of people scattered the area, a few people in clusters sitting around either making out, dancing somewhere, drinking or just talking. It was hot and sticky due to all of the movement and bodies rubbing together, and Morty knew that it would be soon really irritating to his skin from the hoodie.

The messy room had empty solo cups laid on the ground, waiting for someone to trip over them. He was almost was a victim as Morty began to try and weave through the crowd and towards the kitchen which was straight ahead. They couldn't have been filled with anything more than soda however since Morty was supposed to be the delivery boy. 

As for the people in this crowded area, they looked reminded him of the soon-to-be beer bottles: empty and useless. Stepping over the god-awful mess, he re-noticed the music playing in the background and gazed over the heads of others.

A large and expensive looking television was propped up onto the wall and displaying a concert or dance event. Instead of the music emitting from the screen itself, two box speakers resembling small mini fridges were placed on the opposite sides of the room; one on the left against the wall and one on the right further towards the hallway.

As Morty squeezed through a dancing couple, he gasped for air as a pocket of free space was available for him to walk through. The counters in front of him were layered in teens howling in laughter and conversation, most holding a red cup of their own. A blonde propped up near the stove waved for someone in the crowd, beckoning them to come forward.

A boy stepped forward, locks of shiny black hair waving in front of his eyes. “Hey bro,” the teen said, coming over to give the blonde a handshake. “How’s it going. Are you likin’ the party?”

The blonde nodded. “Very much so. I am delighted to have been invited to attend, Chase.”

The now named boy slapped him on the back. “Stop with such nonsense.” He chuckled. “You talk too proper. Loosen up, don’t be so stiff.”

The blonde smiled reluctantly and started to sip from his cup. “I don’t plan on staying long. I just wanted to make sure everything was going well.”

Chase put a hand to his ear as if listening to something far away. “Is that a pussy I hear? Damn, I thought we made sure none of those were invited.”

Morty watched the both of them chuckle before turning away, moving towards an empty spot on the kitchen's island to place the cooler. Heaving it up to his chest, Morty pushed it away from his body and placed it down with a sigh.

Just as he began to step back, a tap on his shoulder made him swing back around nervously. A brunette was sitting behind him, her doe eyes wide with curiosity as she stared at him with a question dancing on her tongue (which he could only tell because her mouth was slightly open). She was wearing light blue short jeans and a brown top and Vans, swinging her legs in front of him.

"What do ya got there?" she tilted her head to the side, causing her long hair to swish to the other side of her shoulder. A lump formed in Morty's throat as he gazed back at her. A beautiful girl, speaking to someone like him.

Peering up from his hoodie, Morty coughed in an attempt to clear his throat. "Oh, uh, cha-che-check for yourself." he smirked at he twisted back around and swung open the lid to the container.

Ice was stuffed at the bottom of the cooler, keeping the many, many bottles labeled "Bud Light Lime" chilled to perfection. Morty practically drooled at the sight of the tan liquid sparkling in the warm kitchen lighting. The green label plastering the bottles shimmered with moisture from the ice, making him crave one for himself.

Snatching up a glass in his hand, he rotated back around to show the brunette his delivery with a lopsided grin. She shot up at the sight and startled the few other's sitting nearby. "Holy shit! Look at that!" she had to yell over the sound of music.

The entire kitchen's attention was drawn over in response to her amazement and as each of their eyes landed on the glimmering bottle, they howled in delight and cheered, abruptly standing from their places and hurriedly making their way over.

Morty huffed in pleasure as the commotion from the teens grabbing their own drink caused even dancers and chattering to subside, bringing more excited shrieks from the crowd. He was eventually pushed aside, but he didn't mind. At least he was finally being helpful.

The same blonde from earlier had noticed the cooler and flashed a smile at Morty as he approached the crowded counter. "This was you right? Thanks a bunch, bro!"

"N-No worries." Morty returned the smile as he placed his hands (while being careful not to drop his own glass) on the counter top behind him and pushed himself upwards, settling himself. The movement disoriented him and Morty slapped his hand over the side of his head to try and calm his frayed nerves.

It's been a long time since Morty has gotten any sincere praise or positive attention from anyone so he couldn't ruin this moment from some silly sickness.

Looking down at his drink, he had the idea to place the cap between the pointed corner of the counter and slam his other hand down on top to open the bottle. Doing just that, a satisfying pop sounded as the cap flew off and smacking into the wall.

Before raising the lips of the bottle to his mouth, he quickly skimmed over the front label. The alcohol volume was a pitiful 4.2%, so he sighed in content it was something manageable in his current state. Throwing his head back, Morty guzzled a few small mouthfuls before pulling it away. The lime was definitely present in it's flavor, but it wasn't overwhelming which he silently thanked. His senses were shot as of now so too much of a bitter taste might have sent him over the edge into vomiting.

With the party sparking another flame, the crowd became louder and more rowdy with a new motivation. The music seemed to get even louder with the hoots and hollers around the house and Morty laughed as someone had fallen victim of slipping on an empty solo cup and falling on their stomach. They didn't seem fazed by the fall, as they were also laughing. One of their friends ended up catching up to them and offering them a hand and a slap on the back.

Morty could see himself having a fun time here. Just a night to finally relax but also throw down and have a blast.

Occasionally sipping from his bottle he watched as the party shifted into third gear, lightly bobbing his head to the music when a song came on he relatively liked. Morty didn't dare go out and dance himself, it would be extremely awkward for him to do. Also, with the risk of being knocked over or bumped into, he didn't want his scabs to be cracked open underneath his sleeves. So staying in the kitchen, he watched as the occasional buzzed person was stumbling around or loudly yelling over the music. Getting tipsy from such a low volumed beer shown they weren't avid drinkers, though kids Morty's age shouldn't be drinking at all.

After Morty set down his empty beer bottle, he leaned comfortably against the cupboard behind him and placed his hands back into his pockets. He felt his phone between his fingertips and teased the case's edges, pulling it away from the device and letting it slap back into place.

After a long while, sharp ache began to slowly probe at his temples. His headache was beginning to resurface, and his brows narrowed. He drank such a heavy amount that this shouldn't be happening. He suddenly felt angry. How much would it take to wash out everything he felt?

Morty looked down and fixated on his hoodie.

He has done everything he was told to. He listened to himself, the voice. He did what it asked, and he even took it a step further and started a habit of drinking to forget. It worked at first, but now the action just feels.. empty. What more was he supposed to do? Was there even anything else _to_ be done? When he didn't want to feel, for some god forsaken reason, the pain just stayed. The alcohol worked before, numbing his body and mind until he knocked himself out.

Why now was it not working?

The heat trapped within the house began to prick at his skin underneath his hoodie and he shifted irritably. Morty didn't notice that instead of picking at his phone case that he was scratching at his cuticles instead from confused anger. The skin felt irritated and he didn't need to see that a tiny bead of blood surfaced at the corner of his nail. Getting dragged straight back into his horrid thoughts made his breathing pick up pace a bit, and he was getting overheated along with in a negative state.

Abruptly standing, he figured he needed to find something to do to pull his mind away from everything else. He couldn't be prisoner inside of his own body and let his emotions reign him in instead.

Unevenly walking from the kitchen to the living area, he gazed around as more people turned to dancing then earlier. This time a rock song was blaring from the speakers, and some went wild as it started.

Morty probably shouldn't have been standing in the open however as he could easily get knocked around and injured further, so he made his way over to a nearby wall instead. A pile of empty cups and a few bottles were strewn around so he stepped carefully over them as to not trip.

Reaching the wall, Morty leaned back into it with another sigh. Being ten times closer to the action pulled his mind away from the misery coating the inside of his skull with it's thick, heavy slime in exchange for a chill mood.

As he glanced from person to person, he realized that a lot of them he didn't know. A few he could recall seeing a glimpse of the at school but many were unfamiliar. Summer still wasn't in sight, so she must be in another room or upstairs doing something. 

In any other circumstance Morty would most likely go nosing around in search for her to also make sure she was okay, but with Rick out of the picture-

_Shut it._

Morty gave in to a long blink, emotionless as he exhaled a large breath from his mouth. He was tired of trying to numb the raging thoughts and feelings. Even distracting him doesn't work anymore, be it booze or a party.

Contradicting that same thought, a girl nearby him drew his attention away from the main group of teens with a large cloud of smoke, obviously vaping. The vapors floated over and hit his nose with a cotton candy scent. He'd be lying if he said it wasn't pleasant smelling.

She twirled around in place, the smoke dancing from her lips and drifting into air. Two of her assumed friends howled at her, giddily jumping around her and laughing. "Go girl go!"

She barked another laugh and passed the vape to one of the squealing girls next to her, covering her mouth in a light cough as her giggle subsided. 

They looked like they were having fun.

Scanning the area again, the party was getting wilder by the second with each passing song. A song he could recognize playing on the radio occasionally began to boom from the speakers and bounce around the walls, causing ruptures of voices to somehow even go louder over it. Apparently they knew the song too.

🎶 _**Take you like a drug, I taste you on my tongue-**_ 🎶

Frantic scrabbling and shuffling of feet came from the kitchen and down the hall, others eager to join the dance floor. It resembled the look of a popular store being invaded on Black Friday, except with a lot less people.

🎶 _**You ask me what I'm thinking about, I tell you that I'm thinking about-**_ 🎶

Both male and female voices unanimously screamed the lyrics, perfect unison smothering those who were participating. It was quite a sight to see even the buzzed and confused partygoers hop into the fray and dance along. Morty was almost tempted to join in himself. 

_Almost._

"Hey! Is that Mort?"

Morty's mind was trying to take in multiple things at once so he frantically looked around in response to the unliked nickname, which might he add was barely picked up by how quiet the call was compared to the racket in front of him. 

He froze when his eyes landed on a pair reflecting right back at him, those amber eyes glimmering through the musty air and warm yet dim lighting. The Triplets, or more so Zac then the other two, stood further away from him and close back towards the kitchen. Zac was holding one of the beers Morty had brought in with a grin brimming from his face.

The boy's eyes must have widened to the size of dinner plates as the three began advancing forward, and Morty thawed from the stance he was frozen in and weaved into the crowd, darting around to try and avoid them.

Numerous people bumping into him was irritating his arms due to the fabric rubbing against his scabs but he couldn't care less. Reaching the front door, Morty stumbled outwards and ran back towards the ship.

Like a switch, it was then obvious that he couldn't take the ship. He was still only used to the Space Cruiser and expected to be able to hop right in and take off like an alienated monster was lumbering after him. Taking a sharp turn instead, Morty skirted around the vehicle and towards the road.

The sun had just set now, faint purples staining the overpowering void of black with a few wispy clouds sputtered here and there.

Morty really couldn't get a break as he was jogging as fast as one who was wasted could go with three presumably sober jocks sprinted after him. He was fucked.


	5. Realization and Regret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one is a bit shorter then the others, but I'll make up for it with a larger chapter next time!

The lighting glaring from windows of varied houses made Morty a bit disoriented as he was sloppily running further away from the party. His shoes slapped harshly against the cement sidewalk as he approached a main road connecting all of the side streets to one that led to the main part of town, the sounds of cars barely but still noticeably getting louder. Morty wasn't even sure they were still chasing him but his legs wouldn't stop moving.

His lungs were burning from the uneasy exertion while also being drunk. Surroundings often blurred or smeared for a moment before refocusing, making him squint in the dark. He considered reaching for his phone and turning on it's flashlight, but even thinking about bright light made him cringe. The dimness of the moon was the only thing letting Morty keep his bearings sprinting, but adding a really bright light after acclimating to the night wouldn't be the best. At least the moon's subtle light was bright enough to help but not blinding.

Reaching the corner, Morty skidded to a stop and panted, whipping his head around. It made his head hurt with each swift turn, but deciding to just cross the street and turn left, he booked it across the road. The asphalt sounded loudly, echoing off of the nearby houses. If The Triplets were still following him, they definitely knew where he was.

Little did he know however, they stopped tailing him soon after he fled from the house and down the road. They didn't plan to see him there so they didn't have anything planned and decided on a whim it would be hilarious to chase him out, but that was all.

Reaching the other sidewalk, Morty raced towards the city. A car zoomed by there and then with a loud rumble in the same direction, making him wince at the noise. He was too exhausted to be running for this long, as well as too drunk. But he figured if he made his way into town that maybe he could pick up something to eat or some water to try and help sober him at least a smidge.

It wasn't until he had actually ran all the way into the busy streets of Seattle that he realized that there was no money on him. Of course he didn't have any, he only had his phone on him. As he paused in his frantic running, he was now leaning against a salon building and growled in anger for his forgetfulness. His heart was pumping wildly from the long run and he kneeled over, focusing as best as he could on the ground.

If he really wanted to, he could decide to bite the bullet and walk all the way back home for his wallet (the food back home sucked ass) or he could stay here for a bit and try and walk off the sickness.

"Y-ayeah right." Morty scoffed at himself, standing back up and moving out of the businesses property back onto the cement shuffling and in the direction of the intersection. There was no way he'd walk all the way back here tonight. Morty would be lucky if he even made it back to the house in one piece. Maybe he could make it to a nearby gas station and slip something into his pouch, like a small bag of chips or beef jerky.

A truck alongside the boy suddenly blew it's horn deafeningly loud, forcing a grunt out of him and squinting at the source of the assaulting noise. An aggravated driver sitting impatiently in his large pickup was waving his arms around in a dramatic fashion. The windows were rolled up, so Morty couldn't see what the man was yelling about. 

Looking where the man was facing, traffic seemed to begin getting backed up in this part of the city for a reason unknown. The many lights shining from the cars and buildings made Morty reach up and tug his hood down further over his face, blocking some of the reflections out of his eyes. All of this commotion made him really wish he was in bed, and the exertion made his body feel heavy and cumbersome. He couldn't bother with trying to keep up.

Moving up towards the crosswalk, Morty waited until the signs blinked that it was his turn to go. It was agonizingly long, but when that time came, he stumbled across the road with a gracefulness that should be condemned from the public eye. He knew he was getting glares from drivers since a kid walking around alone Seattle late at night wasn't a common sight, so he sped up as much as he could without risking tumbling into the ground.

So his plan was to snag something from inside of a shop, scarf it down without enticing his insides to cough it right back up, and make his way back home without issue. Forcefully abandoning the party- which Summer was still at with the ship- wasn't the best option to have to take, but there was no way he could try to go back and ask for a ride home.

Stepping up over the opposite curb, he continued towards a nearby Shells he knew was close by. He had no clue as to what time it could be, but hopefully Morty wasn't _too_ suspicious looking to be watched with careful eyes. Being caught stealing something obviously isn't ideal, so slipping in and out was the idea.

"What are you doing now?" Spinning around in his chair, the squeak of an opening door was unmissable, arching his brows as he slowly swiveled to the only expected visitor.

As expected, the boy was standing in the doorway. He had stuffed his hands in his jean pockets, an unamused attitude crossing his face. The denim was solid black along with the t-shirt worn to accompany it making him almost invisible. The only thing keeping him hidden was the small blue lamp resting on the table. This was the third time he had barged in and it was getting on the man's nerves. It was late, and the kid was supposed to be asleep for his meeting in the morning.

"Bring me somewhere. I can't sleep."

The man rolled his eyes and rotated back around, picking up where he last left off. "Beat it. I'm not your personal driver. Just crank one out and you'll probably pass out in no time."

"Fuck off. I'm serious."

The man let out a large and exasperated sigh, turning his head so the kid was in his peripheral. "I'm _busy_ , if you're too blind to tell. F-Find something else to do that doesn't involve pestering me."

The boy stepped forward, away from the door and stomping each step in a dramatic fit. "It's the least you can do. You're even worse than the last."

The man took offence to this as he lurched around in his chair, pointing an accusing finger. "Hey, don't pull that card with me. I'm hoping you can also see that I'm not torturing you and never have. Unless that's some kind of kink you have I-I don't know about."

The boy flinched at this but quickly regained his posture. "Man, bet your Morty was ecstatic to get rid of you, eh? Lucky me." He slowly moved back around and kicked the air impatiently, walking in a circle as he did so.

Rick did not reply but turned back around, re-gripping the tracking device he has been tinkering on here and there. It was a tiny arrow shaped capsule near the size of a toothpick snapped in half. A long tube ran along the inside that could house a needle that could shoot it into whatever material he needed it to.

Looking over for the small tweezers, Rick grabbed them in his open hand and prodded at the device's chip carefully, pinching it with the clamps just enough to wiggle it in place without damaging it's circuitry. Ensuring it was tight and in the desired place within it's carrier, he placed both objects back down and pushed himself over to his computer.

"Got you there, huh Rep?" Morty poked fun despite the only serious tone. Jesus, did Rick hate that nickname.

"How about you find something to choke on?" Rick snarled as he reached down to squeeze his groin in emphasis before returning his attention back to the keyboard. He heard the Morty snicker as Rick opened a universal status for all Mortys everywhere. Every Rick had access to it so it was nothing fancy. Hell, it was probably easier to navigate then an Earth's level of a calculator.

Moving to the C-Category of the lists, he quickly poked in the oh so familiar numbers in the search bar. He checked every so often, but hasn't in quite a bit. The taunt had him wondering once again.

_**| Smith, Mortimer | C-137 | 15 | Human | Male | O-Positive | Alive |** _

Glancing over the never changing information, Rick highlighted the words and typed in a coded line synced with an installation embedded into something he added with the computer. With the help of installing the status tracker in his Morty a long while ago it helped massively with this, as it wouldn't have even worked before.

A small **"blip!"** sounded from the speaker as more information scored across the screen.

"You taking me somewhere or what?" Morty groaned, still pacing in a circle.

Rick ignored him as several alerts kept his attention, each shining with a small red triangle underneath the basic info previously read.

_**| Health Advisory: Liver inflammation from alcohol consumption; alcoholic hepatitis forming within internal tissue. Immediate consumption of alcoholic substances advised to be disused to prevent further damage. |** _

_**| Health Advisory: Rhetoric parasite present in central nervous system; Immediate removal advised. |** _

_**| Health Advisory: Severe laceration across forearm. Medical attention recommended; Infection present. |** _

_**| Health Advisory: Severe laceration across forearm. Medical attention recommended. |** _

_**| Health Advisory: Severe laceration across forearm. Medical attention recommended. |** _

_**| Health Advisory: Severe laceration across pectorals. Medical attention recommended. |** _

_**| Health Advisory: Severe laceration across quadricep. Medical attention recommended. |** _

Rick narrowed his eyes as if what he was reading was incomprehensible. _7 fucking warnings??_ What in the hell was this kid doing?

"Look, all I ask is to be dropped off somewhere. I really could care less. I just need to get out for a bit." The adopted boy hissed, his shuffling momentarily stopping.

The scientist froze in place from the voice, zoning out from the screen and to the plastic alongside the right of the monitor.

"Get the hell out, Morty. Last time I'm saying it without losing my shit." Rick's voice lowered to one of warning. Each word had malice woven into it, but Rick didn't intend to be blunt with it. He didn't have time to fully process what his computer was displaying to him, so he could barely think before speaking to the boy.

He huffed, void of humor. "Old prick." The Morty cursed at the man before angrily stomping back out of the room, slamming the door behind him. 

This dimension was practically the same as the last, except the Morty Rick had ended up picking out was a complete pain in his ass with his attitude towards the man. E-715 didn't have the greatest reputation for being a positive dimension. No one ever wavered and was always commanding and snobby. It's like this Morty's balls dropped too early for his own good.

Supposedly the boy's previous Rick had been the exact same way (as the entire dimension was just a bunch of shitheads) and even tested on the poor bastard for experiments and run a few machines on him. It was sickening, but Jesus this one was even more of a handful.

His mind whirled back on track. There was no way that this report was correct. There must be an internal bug somewhere in it's processing unit. Fucking liver inflammation? Alcohol hepatitis? Has this kid really turned to drinking since Rick has been gone? And to even begin developing such a thing, he must have been drinking a shit ton of whatever he apparently got his hands on. It couldn't have been Rick's secret stash in the garage since he took that with him. No way he would leave those behind to go to waste.

Rick leaned over and placed his hand over his chin in bewilderment, lightly rubbing the small hairs that had begun to prick up. This surely wasn't due to him leaving. Morty was a dumbass, he wouldn't intentionally do any of these things as he was the most clumsy person Rick knew. He probably just got the bad side of genes and got wasted a few times with friends, in turn developing some serious liver problems. 

He backtracked, his brows furrowing in frustration. Morty didn't have friends, so that obviously couldn't be it. And that didn't explain the multiple 'lacerations' Morty apparently had. Rick was grasping for straws at a reason to justify these advisories, but in the back of his mind he could feel that this might have been his doing.

Would him leaving really make the boy turn to drinking, however? Morty always scolded Rick for the way he drank so freely and most irresponsibly. It wouldn't be him to do something like that himself at all.

It has been two months however. What if it got to Morty so badly that he needed something to numb feelings out, which along the lines of what Rick does.

Did he seriously fuck up once again?

Rick leaned far back into his chair and closed his eyes. Reaching up, he tugged at the bags underneath his eyes with the pads on his fingers. The rough calluses made it almost painful. "..F-Fuck's sake."

This wasn't how he planned this to play out. Morty made it clear that what he was doing was unhealthy for the boy, which Rick would never admit out loud. He should be getting better without Rick in the picture. That's what Morty wanted, wasn't it?

And if Morty was doing what Rick thought he had been doing the night the man left, there was no guarantee now that it was an accident after all. With the eerie amount of the blood scattered across the bathroom floor, surely that couldn't have been a slip up.

Especially due to the razor on Morty's desk. Rick had indeed spotted it when he guarded the window from the kid jumping back out. That couldn't have been a mistake at all.

So the question Rick refused to let cross his mind once again edged itself way back in, though this time completely displayed dead and center.

Was Morty hurting himself on purpose? And if he was before Rick had left, why is he still doing so when he wanted the man gone?

Rick bit his tongue lightly. This isn't his problem anymore, though. He fled the dimension they were both living in without leaving anything important behind. Forget a note or text. And there was no way he could just fly right back and interrogate the boy again. There was nothing he could do now besides check his status occasionally, watching Morty from behind a screen.

A small twitch on the man's nose made Rick screw his face up, wiping it with his coat sleeve.

He made this decision. He had to stick with it.

A small bell above Morty rang as he pushed the door open. The fluorescent lighting practically blinding him made his stomach churn with further sickness but Morty pressed on. Finally and painfully reaching his destination at the pit stop, the boy briefly glanced around as the door moved to close behind him.

Movement from his right made him look over. His head ached with the action, but he stared back at a cashier who was watching him from behind a small shelf littered with miscellaneous keychains and lighters. The teen was a bit scruffy looking as he blinked slowly at Morty. The worker looked as if he was probably in high school.

"Hello." The stranger seemingly forced, a brow arching slightly on his face. He looked confused as to why someone as little as a middle schooler would be here in the middle of the night. His brows shifted slightly into a more narrowed yet curious angle.

Morty nodded in reply as his throat refused to let him attempt to conjoin words into a sentence. With shaking legs, he stumbled further into the store in search of snacks. His hoodie wasn't super large or roomie, so he couldn't smuggle anything too big. And he wouldn't want anything too noisy to carry out.

Pausing at a stand of danishes and powdered donuts, Morty looked around for anyone else that might be nearby. No one else was in the area besides the one worker he had seen, so other patrons wouldn't be an issue unless someone walked in and spotted him.

Briefly swinging his head around, he checked for cameras. There was one by the front of the door, the register, the beer in the back, and by the brewing area for coffee and hot chocolate. It would be very difficult to get something in without being caught either by the worker himself or the cameras catching him.

Thinking of another possibility, Morty clambered into an isle with small bags of chips and candy. All of it would be awfully loud to try and stuff away, so his eyes landed on something a bit quieter. A Slim Jim container. Long sticks of beef stuck out from the box with different labels plastered across the plastic protecting them. It wasn't too large to get as it was long and skinny, it could just slip up his sleeve.

Hastily grabbing one, Morty did one last check of cameras as he pushed it beneath his sleeve, leaning into the racks of food to ensure his arm was out of view from anything with the potential to rat him out. The edge scrapped against one of his cuts however and made him gasp. Morty quickly tensed at the sound and looked in the direction of the teen, who was still out of sight.

When it was in a semi-comfortable position, Morty held the other end in his hand and placed his hands into his pouch. Turning away from the food, he left the isle and approached the cashier who immediately eyed him when he was visible.

"U-Uh, is-are the restrooms o-open?" Morty stammered.

The teen, who's tag upon his shirt said Craig, thinned his lips before replying. "Yeah. There isn't a key so you can just head in."

"Thanks." The boy turned away and flicked his eyes around for a restroom sign. A large blue and tan sign flickered with dying light over to the left of the entrance announcing said room.

He quickly and uneasily walked over and down the hallway, finding the male restroom and darting inside. Noting that the room, too, was empty, Morty locked the door behind him and moved over to the toilet.

He struggled to get the Slim Jim out as he sat down making the angle quite unhelpful as it bent into his arm. Forcefully tugging, the beef loosened and was freed, the long stick hovering in the air. Morty hastily tore the plastic away and chucked it to the floor taking a bite, savoring the strong meaty and spice-filled flavor. As he took a few swift bites, he couldn't recall the time he had last eaten, though he knew it was a day or two prior. Morty's appetite had heavily shrunken the past few weeks, so eating wasn't one of his top priorities.

This was definitely too much action for him to handle however, as traveling from the neighborhoods into the main city drained him completely of energy. Eating gave Morty a bit of a boost, but not for long as he scarfed the beef down in an instant.

The muscles layering beneath the skin of his throat however convulsed angrily with the urge to throw it right back up. He keeled over himself, falling over the toilet to grip at his stomach with one hand and rest his other upon his knee for balance. He was not at all in good shape, so calming down and resting was the best thing to do. Practically inhaling something to eat wasn't the greatest idea to come to mind either.

Unfolding himself, Morty gasped as he sprawled out with the back of his head resting against the porcelain seat. His vision had been swirling in place for a while but it had definitely worsened.

Squeezing his eyes shut Morty groaned in pain. Everything hurt and ached, making him want to roll into a comfortable ball until the feelings went away. He was so unhappy. The feeling of being stranded and close to becoming an unmoving statue due to fatigue made his lips thin, brows sadly scrunching up as his chin trembled.

Crying would only hurt his head more, but Morty had nothing else to do while laying on a dirty bathroom floor. He still hurt from Rick fleeing to who knows where, and he felt utterly alone regardless of what substance he took to forget that pain or who he tried spending time with; be it bullies, classmates, or parties. 

He was so done with everything.

A long silence filled the room as his thoughts left, besides the fluorescent light occasionally flickering above him with a faint zap. He could have been in there for hours by how he was processing everything. 

The silence sadly didn't last forever, though.

_Morty? Is that so?_ The familiar tone of his own voice echoes in his head. The volume made a bolt of pain bounce around his skull, but Morty didn't flinch away.

"O-Of course you're here when- when now I didn't want you." Morty hissed, slurs lathering his words. His sentence bounced around the discolored brick walls surrounding him and reflecting straight back to him, the discomfort ringing in his ears.

_We can feel when you are distraught, of course. That is when we are most needed._

"I'm always f-fu.. fucking **distraught** you dumbass." Morty raised his voice in octave, anger smothering his previous depressive thoughts. "You fucking suck as a-an advisor for this ssSH- _IT!_ "

_Shh, quiet now. It will be a mistake to draw attention to yourself. You're not alone in this building, remember?_

"I don't give a damn i-if I'm heard in here, I'm t-tired of people judging m-hHURGK-e for what I d-d-do." He swirled his hands around, moving his head in a figure eight as he spoke.

_That can be solved in a simple movement or action. A single twirl of a blade, a step high above the pavement. There are thousands of ways to rid of these feelings, dear Morty. No one is physically able to judge you when nothing exists any longer._

Morty abruptly sat up and gripped strands of his hair in his hands, pulling wildly in rage. "Shut the fuck up! Shut up! S-S-Shut up! Shut up! I don't w-want you here anymore!" He became shrill as tears pricked his eyes, a frantic panic overcoming the boy. He couldn't stand these words. They weren't helpful, they weren't encouraging him.

"Uh.. you doing okay in there?"

Morty froze as a muffled call sounded outside of the door. No doubt it was the cashier as it was the same adolescent's tone.

Jesus, did Morty want to disappear. He'd have to leave somehow, and there was no way he could sit in there forever (even if he wanted to).

Hastily standing up, Morty stumbled over and frantically slapped his hand against the wall for stability before sprinting to the door and swinging it open with an upset click of the lock. The abandoned wrapper from the meat stick was forgotten as Morty briefly met eyes with the worker, who seemed stunned at the sudden opening. Booking it past the teen, Morty darted back out into the open and shoved the door open. The bell rang once again as he flew into the parking lot, spinning in a 360° before choosing that way he came from originally and running away.

The blood rushed in his ears as all sounds dissipated into a murmured jumble of noises. He didn't notice as his phone flew out of his pouch pockets and skidded across the sidewalk and into the dark abyss of shrubbery. He didn't feel the agonizing pain of his wounds protesting with how hard Morty was clenching his fists.

His steps were uneven and lopsided as he ran, blurry vision not helping him get away. It was as if someone was chasing right behind him and was prepared to kill him, and he didn't slow down one bit.

Tears bubbled down his cheeks and he wailed out loud, unstable as he spun around a random corner that would hopefully be in the direction of his house. Emotions were too overpowering for the boy and he couldn't stop sobbing hysterically as cars blazed past him.

_**I can't take this anymore! I don't know what to do!! I want everything to go away, but at the same time I'm so afraid that it actually will!** _


	6. Morty's Surrender

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is quite a bit of gore and a suicide attempt in this chapter. Boy oh boy, even my stomach was a bit upset while writing this out. :_))

Lost was an understatement as Morty sprinted all the way from the town into the area between the average neighborhoods and rural areas. His crying had subsided but the streaks of tears still stained the sides of his face, the dried liquid pinching his cheeks when he frowned or occasionally whimpered to himself.

He was pretty sure he was close to his home now. With no knowledge as to what time it was currently however, there was no way of knowing if Summer had noticed him missing and either left anyways, or was already back at the house searching for him. But then again, if she was home without wondering where he was, then she probably forgot all about him and wouldn't mind too much by coming in late. 

If she was in fact looking around for him, that would probably end really badly. Most likely it would result with endless reprimanding and insulting.

Figuring it might be a good idea to text her before more damage could be done, Morty tiredly dropped his head down and shuffled around in his pouch for his phone.

Fabric was the only thing his fingers grazed against.

Spinning in a circle, the frantic boy scanned the ground for his phone, which didn't appear to be in his possession anymore. "F-Fuck, fuck!"

Rick had gifted the boy a phone a year back for a reason not very known. The scientist insisted it was 'just for in case', but not once did Morty have to use it in any way that was related to the man. Well, he of course didn't complain about getting a free phone. It didn't even require service. The device was along the lines of a satellite phone, so despite not able to have that many apps, it was perfect for its main use.

And now it was missing.

Morty collapsed on his knees and swished his hands across the asphalt in case he couldn't see it. The feeling made his hands sting and left his palms empty, the satisfaction of nudging against the phone void. 

Morty growled loudly as he stumbled back upwards in defeat. He probably dropped it ages ago now, and there was no way he would go all the way back squinting around in the dark for it. He'd just have to try and get another one.

Slouching as he began walking once again, he pondered on the thought of obtaining another similar phone. If Rick had gotten it, there was a high possibility that the man had just made it himself and gave it to him. Rick's were infinitely crafty, so it would be a simple task for them to whip up a small phone.

A memory of another Morty with the same mobile however flashed across his eyes. It was back when Rick had provided him with the rare chance to visit the Citadel. Morty was mainly just there to accompany the man on a business meet up, but nonetheless it was intriguing.

So maybe the phones weren't so uncommon. If multiple Morty's owned them, surely there could be a place out in the universe who had a few for sale, by either a desperate Rick or even as a large corporation. Nothing could be deemed impossible, so it wouldn't be a long shot if he was correct.

How would Morty even reach a place like that if they did indeed exist as a purchasable device though? He didn't have a portal gun or a ship. There was no way in hell would Summer let him use her ship either.

There must have been an option, as perhaps Morty could try to rummage around in the garage for anything, even a number that could be left. He never did look around Rick's underground laboratory, though he knew it existed. The man never permitted Morty to enter, or more along the lines of keeping it hidden from him. He discovered the room during a time Rick had wandered down and didn't close the hatch underneath the rug, which Morty quickly ran out of the garage when the scientist was heard returning.

He had no clue if Rick had ended up wiping it clean, though there was no doubt about it that he most likely did. It wouldn't hurt to look around though. Even a small trace of the man might even help Morty figure out where he-

Morty paused and narrowed his eyes.

Why was he thinking about this?

Rick had left on his own accord. He doesn't care about anyone but himself, and once Morty pushed him away, he had no reason to stick around for a rebellious shield. Rick was never coming back, so Morty shouldn't try to see where he fled off too because it didn't matter. Tracking him would be impossible anyways. With how ignorant Morty was, there was no way he could try and figure it out himself.

Intense throbbing inside of Morty's skull pulled him back out of his thoughts, and he rested his palm across his forehead. He _really_ needed to get back home. All of this running around freaking out while being overwhelmingly sick was exhausting.

Straightening his posture, Morty wiped his nose on his sleeve and glanced around pitifully. The streets he was passing by looked vaguely familiar, so he had to be getting closer.

After a bit of wandering and turning here and there, Morty recognized the end of his own street. Most of the lights were off in the neighboring homes, but he recalled the large flag pole that sat in one of the yards near his home.

A light grin poked at his lips as he sped up a little bit, ignoring how the pain waving through his head grew. Morty was practically drooling at the thought of his bed and could not wait until he could sleep. He did in fact have school tomorrow, but there was little to no need of going. He already screwed himself over. Might as well flunk out now.

Despite the occasional stumble or tipping, Morty made it all the way back to his house. The windows were pitch black, and Summer's ship wasn't to be seen. This was perfect however so he could easily slip inside and creep to his room. Beth was most likely drunk in her room, and to be honest, Morty didn't even know if Jerry was home either. His father often vanished for a few days at a time and abruptly made his way back into the house.

Tiptoeing up the driveway, Morty quickly (yet quite ungracefully) made his way through the front door and closed it behind him. As expected, the living room and kitchen were silent. His eyesight was filled with pitch black as no light was anywhere in the house besides the tiny green numbers glowing on the microwave, which he couldn't read due to swaying vision.

Huffing, he quickly paced up the stairs and darted down the hallway. As he practically flung himself into his room, Morty swung the door shut and backed away with a large sigh.

"Last time I'm g-going to a party.." he mumbled, turning around and looking in the direction of his bed. Morty was melting inside of his hoodie but he couldn't care less about the heat. Taking a single step forward, the boy collapsed onto the blankets. He didn't bother getting covered or moving a single muscle for that matter. Finally making it home was so rewarding.

Passing out in an instant, Morty slept the night away with an accompanying dream. It was a few hours into his sleep, but it was more like a nightmare, however, as he soon began thrashing around in his sleep like a wild mustang. Sweat beaded at his forehead and underneath his clothes. Even his muscles bunched and convulsed while in his slumber.

Something was happening to the boy.

_"Quit moving, Morty!"_

_He obeyed._

_"What did you do to yourself?"_

_He lightly shrugged. He couldn't see._

_"You've messed yourself up bad, kid."_

_He shrugged again._

_"You're taking up a lot of my time. Look what you did. You made me come back here to save you. How sad of a human being can you be?"_

_Another shrug. He didn't want to look. He didn't want to see the mess he made._

_"Open your eyes, Morty."_

_…_

_"Open your eyes."_

_Rick's voice sounded scarily hollow. Empty. Dead. He couldn't hold off the feeling of his eyelids peeling back from their place, his eyes begging for a view._

_He opened them._

_A split second view of Rick's horrifying face etched itself into his retina. His grandfather's eyes were bright white like headlights, and he looked dead. Frozen. His skin was decaying and flaking off into the floor. It was almost like a blizzard but the snow couldn't be felt._

_Morty closed his eyes again, his heart pounding inside of his ears._

_"He looked! Look at him! Look at him! Dad, are you scared too!? You can see too, can't you Dad?" His mother's voice screamed right next to his ear, angered yet frightened. Hands wrapped themselves over his upper arm and Morty screamed back, keeping his eyes screwed shut. Beth screamed along with him, almost in a mocking fashion._

_They howled in unison, the grip on his arms tightening into an agonizing grip. He felt nails tear through his flesh, tearing off both of his arms like someone digging through jello with their hands._

_His voice disappeared yet he still felt the rumble of his throat as if he was still yelling his head off. He didn't want to look anymore. He couldn't look anymore. He wanted everything to stop._

_Cease existing._

_To vaporize._

_He wanted to be free._

_**We can be free. It awaits you; the garage. Flip the knob of the washing machine. Forgotten with such urgent take-off.** _

**"Blip! Blip!"**

Rick widened his eyes, grunting as he involuntarily slammed his hand down on his desk with a thud. The sound of his computer startled him awake with sweat lining his hairline, a single drop teasing to drop down the panicked crease of his brow. 

What in the fuck was that?

He glanced around quickly, confirming he had fallen asleep with the light sound of birds chirping outside. Turning back, his computer blinded him with it's light and he winced away from it, instead focusing on his clammy and shaking hands balled on the metal surface of his desk.

Rick wasn't one to have many dreams as alcohol often took care of that problem by knocking him out cold. But this time, one happened to slip in. It seemed so cryptic yet fabricated. It didn't make any sense.

Morty was affecting him somehow, with previous curiosity and now a dream. He shouldn't even be thinking about the boy as Morty didn't want the man anywhere near him, but why did Rick's worries end up wondering back to him? Rick's ideals lined up with himself and only him. Never has he waited for anyone to catch up or wanted to spare time for anyone but himself. He had no cares in the world.

But at the same time, there was a feeling of sorrow unknowingly festering inside of Rick's closed off heart.

Was this regret? Did his drunken self truly make the right decision in disappearing when so many things with Morty didn't line up?

Rick scrunched his eyes shut as he pinched the bridge of his nose. "Slow down, bud.." He mumbled to himself. The mind trapped inside of his head was buzzing around when there was no need to. Collecting himself needed to be his first priority. When he was calm, he could think.

Sitting back into his chair Rick recollected his thoughts, his eyes still closed.

He had a dream consisting of Morty, a seemingly invisible Morty, Beth, and himself. For some unknown reason, the main thing he can remember is what the other foreign Morty had commanded his own Morty to do, which was to obtain Rick's guns from the garage. Now the question was, why? And who was this Morty that had issued this request?

Rick squinted as he opened his eyes again, his eyelids heavy as his gaze flicked over to the computer.

Two new alerts for Morty appeared on the bright screen. The application of universal Morty statuses was still open. One warning now showed a sudden increasing heart rate, the other warning of emotional instability. He held his breath as he glared at them angrily. Morty had to be up to something again.

The man paused as the realization hit him that invisi-Morty was correct about it's request. Rick didn't end up cleaning out the hidden gun rack attached to the washing machine's mechanism when he had left. His ignorance was now biting him back in the ass for hurrying out of the house without snagging everything important. That was what the voice had been speaking about. It was the only thing it could have been referring to.

But the question still remained; why was Morty being told to gather them? And who was this Morty that was telling the kid the directions of finding them?

He froze in place, grimacing.

Flicking his eyes back to his screen, he glared at the new warnings right below the previous.

Something felt deathly off with this entire situation. These wounds couldn't be accidental, as it was proven otherwise numerous times. Morty had to be- no, _was-_ hurting himself on purpose. And perhaps this dream was a warning in itself, something the computer couldn't tell Rick with it's basic programming. This suspicious other voice guiding Morty to Rick's guns, it didn't seem one bit like a good hearted intention.

His heart momentarily caught in his throat.

If Morty was hurting himself, what if he was being directed to kill himself? Was that the purpose of the command for him to do?

Rick sat still for a long while, repeating that same question in his head as he shaped into a human statue. As much as half of Rick's brain denied the possibility, the other half argued it was probable.

Morty was never one to do anything close to self harm, but with their last encounter and the undeniable evidence, Rick wasn't so sure that it was far-fetched to believe.

But just what Morty was telling him to get the guns? How would they know the stashes location?

Yet again, it did seem like internal dialogue accidentally being leaked to Rick. What if it really was his Morty recalling the placement of them and self sabotaging his mindset with persuasion?

The old man reopened his eyes and slouched down. Was he over thinking all of this? Rick had been an edge ever since he moved into this new world, so perhaps his heavily guarded and hidden thoughts were slowly pooling out into a cesspool of unneeded worry. 

Small red triangles in his peripherals begged to differ, and he let out a sigh as he stood up.

He had to see what was going on. Just in case. At least he could take the guns with him so nothing can happen when he leaves again. Maybe he could even play off his fleeing as a government required beckon. Just to visit for a little while.

Rick scoffed. That sounded stupid as hell.

Whatever, he didn't need reasoning. He does what he pleases and others don't require an explanation to everything he does.

The scientist's breath momentarily paused as he rotated in the direction of the door leading into the kitchen, reminded of Morty E-715. Rick had never bonded with the kid at all since adopting him, so he didn't necessarily feel a connection strong enough to stay.

_The boy can wait._

Dusting off his lab coat, he rattled his hand inside of his pocket to make sure his flask was present and filled, and snagged the keys to his beloved Space Cruiser off of the shelf. The ship had barely been used since moving here so there was no need to keep his keys on him. Adventures had just.. felt wrong without _his_ Morty (Rick would never in a million years accept that however) so he only went out for things he was desperate to get his hands on.

Unlocking the driver's door, Rick threw himself inside and flicked the switch opening the garage door.

As he waited for it to raise, he began to feel a tad nervous. His hands were slightly trembling with his grip on the wheel. His brow twitching ever so slightly as his eyes flicked around the garage once more.

_The kid would be fine._

As soon as it was in the clear, the ship sputtered and roared alive once more. The engine purred, almost happily as it hasn't been used in quite some time. Rick tugged the throttle backwards and sped out into the driveway, shifting into another gear and darting off into the sky. He poked in the familiar coordinates and almost recoiled at the sight.

He shouldn't be going back.

But he had to. He had to check on his Morty.

A slight breeze filtered through the open door. A few papers flitted in the wind upon the desk and drifted a few inches. The sun was beginning to rise as well as city life. Anyone would have thought that this would be a perfect day, a good time to take a brisk walk or pick up a coffee before work. But, it's been a few minutes since Rick had left for his original home planet. Well, of course not original-original, as he adapted there when C-137 was overrun with Cronenburgs.

Nevertheless, his monitor flicked back on and along with it, another " **blip!**

Morty's unchanging general status had an update, as well as a new alert.

Padding down the stairs, his mind was hissing with different thoughts. A crashing waterfall slamming into boulders which was his sanity.

Morty couldn't take these voices anymore. They were driving him up the wall.

He couldn't stand existing when nothing was waiting for him anyways. There was no point in keeping up a fight against himself with no happy ending.

Summer and Beth weren't around as they were likely still asleep, so this was the time.

_**It's your chance. We will be free. Hurry up! The sooner, the better. We cannot wait for our freedom.**_ The voices were loud and clear in his head. Morty whimpered loudly as he stumbled on the last step and swung around the railing, hastily walking towards the garage.

Not only was he hungover big time, but his entire body hurt so badly. Morty wanted to cry but he didn't even have the energy.

_**Closer, closer, closer. The vessel is perfect.** _

His legs wouldn't stop moving, eyes glued to the doorknob as his steps approached quickly. His breathing quickened at the sight of his vision blurring, hands and chest becoming tingly with anxiety.

"I-I'm-" The sentence wasn't finished as Morty subconsciously yet hungrily clasped the knob and twisted, pushing open the door with an unnatural eagerness. The feeling didn't seem to belong to him, but he couldn't stop.

The sight of the clean garage almost made him gag. He hadn't been in here since when Beth had found Rick gone. Instead he turned his attention towards the machines next to him. The dial on the washer almost gleamed, beckoning him with an invisible enticement.

_**Twist it. Twist it. Twist it. Twist i-**_ A chant began playing in his skull, as if set on repeat and turned up frighteningly loud. It was deafening as Morty did as he was told, grabbing the plastic handle between his violently shaking digits and twisting. 

Both the washer and dryer whirred with a robotic clanking as a panel split across the wall as both machines sunk into the floor. The wall slowly slid away uncovering exactly what he was told was there. From pistols to rifles, alienated guns laid upon the wall in a perfectly organized pattern.

Morty felt as if his own body was uncontrollable as he didn't hesitate reaching up for a smaller handheld gun. Fear smothered his throat as he attempted to whine, the tears pricking eyes frightening him further.

Plucking the pistol from it's tacks, Morty held it with both of his hands. His eyes were wide as he took in a deep breath.

He shouldn't be so scared. This was a good thing, there was no reason to have to keep trucking along in a pointless life. He was coated in wounds and pain. Sealing the deal would finalize his deep, hidden goal.

Morty stepped back from the rack, ending up fumbling with his footing and falling backwards onto the ground. He yelped as the pistol almost slipped from his sweat grasp, and he wrapped it against his chest protectively.

The voices settled into a harsh murmur, but one was stronger and louder than the others.

_**You've done a wonderful job, Morty. You know what to do.** _

His eyes widened further at the final piece of praise. His heart fluttered at how soothing the words sounded above the horrid pestering and commanding. All he could crave was silence and void.

Shuffling his feet, Morty turned sideways and pushed himself against the metal shelf next to the door, which had now collected an unhealthy amount of dust and a few cobwebs between the shelving.

Just one pop, and it would be gone. His sad excuse for a life would deteriorate and be nonexistent.

Morty swallowed the lump in his throat as he stared at the gun, now unsure. He almost wanted to die another way, like stabbing himself to death to feel something one last time. But already being in excruciating pain made his lips thin at the idea.

But it would be fun, wouldn't it? It would give him the same adrenaline as the first time he scored a razor across his arm. He deserved to suffer through his own death anyhow. For being such a screw up, it's the only thing he should be granted. Each limb was vibrating with both apprehension yet new excitement.

Sucking in a breath, Morty instead turned around and placed the pistol behind him on the lowest shelf with a metal clink. That'll be how he goes out instead.

He slid back to his feet and quickly wobbled back into the house, tiptoeing as to make sure he could get through this without waking anyone up. Opening the door again, he glanced around once more to confirm no one was around. 

Moving to the kitchen, the light from the windows was still dim throughout the house so he had to squint to make sure he was heading to the right drawer for the knives his mother kept. Morty rummaged through each drawer he recalled them being in as they moved often due to Rick having different storage drawers. The last time Morty had even tried to find anything utensil wise in here was before the man abandoned them.

Pulling open a bottom drawer, he was rewarded with finding a small butcher knife. It was usually used for cutting vegetables or smaller meat products. Morty reached out and ran his fingers down the slick metal handle. This was what he would use.

"M-Man, t-t-this is gonna h-hurt.." Morty whispered to himself, his voice wavering in nervousness.

As the tips of his fingers reached the bottom of the handle, he moved back up and gripped it in his palm. The blade twinkled in the faint dawn lighting with a sad looking gleam, and he twisted it around in the air to reflect the light.

Pushing the drawer closed with his other hand, Morty turned back around and didn't bother glancing around the visible rooms again. He's seen the house, it isn't something to reminisce on anymore.

Locking the garage door from the inside of the kitchen (Rick could have locked it from the garage's side, but that required a key that Morty had no clue where it was) Morty walked back to his previous seating position and flopped down with another whimper.

He was sad, but ready.

He extended his legs straight out and rested his left arm against his lap and gazed at it. The fabric from his hoodie however was covering up his skin, which he made an 'o' with his mouth.

Momentarily placing the knife down on the ground, Morty sat up and raised his arms, tugging his hoodie off and discarding it by his feet.

He winced at the gruesome sight of his previous wounds angrily staring back at him, the skin bright red and irritated. He looked sickly with how his ribs poked out further than they should, and he hated looking at himself.

It made him feel dirty, disgusted with himself.

Not wasting a moment, Morty refocused on the continuous conversing going on in his mind as he extended his left arm again. Picking the knife up between his trembling fingers, he swung upwards before slamming down as hard as he could on the same spot as his older cut.

Stars flashed across his eyes as indescribable pain bloomed from his arm. He didn't scream surprisingly. Morty rather attempted to glance down at what he exactly had done, but a single glimpse of bone made him tear his sight away with heavy vomiting. It was mainly water and the remnants of alcohol from the previous night.

With such a swing, he had ended up blazing right through the skin and hacking into his marrow. He did it horizontally however, which was the wrong direction.

The boy let excess vomit dribble down his chin as he instead swung back up again, this time cracking down vertically on the innards of his forearm.

Further pain made his vision flicker with splotches and he did it again without pause. Again. Again. He repeated hacking away at his own arm.

The feeling of mass amounts of blood gushing from his limp arm made his nostrils flare due to the copper tang assaulting his nose. Morty desperately wanted to do the same to his other arm, but there was no way in hell he could grip the blade with a mangled counterpart.

His head swayed side to side with exhaustion and his fingers unintentionally lost their grip on the knife and sending it clattering beside him. Shock wracked his body as his pupils began to dilate from his severed artery. A few droplets of blood could be felt flicking up from the knife and on his (barely) functioning right arm.

He was going to die.

Endless amounts of blood was pumping straight down his mutilated arm and onto the floor. Morty couldn't bother looking down as he tilted his head up in an attempt to not smell the gruesome scene before him. 

_**We did it! We did it!** _

His lips trembled as they peeled away from his teeth, sadly frowning as more tears pricked at his eyes and bubbled down. Guess he had the energy to cry after all.

The voices previously making him craving quiet had now dissipated after the small cheer. The only sound was his own light sobbing and the dripping of blood. Pain was the only thing he felt, Morty's stomach harshly tensing with the throbbing filling the entire left side of his body.

Closing his eyes just for a second, all sound was instantly replaced with the void as he passed out. He would end up bleeding to death in his sleep, at least getting a semi-peaceful death. Though Morty begged to differ that he didn't deserve such luxury, it would at least be a bit easier for his family discovering his body without his wide eyes staring at nothing.

_**We succeeded, Morty. You let us succeed.** _


	7. Heartbroken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sad Rick hours. 😔

Running a hand through his pale and messied hair, Rick peered over the dashboard at his previous home, which was now slowly approaching closer from the ship's descent. 

It took him at least ten minutes to make his way over via vehicle in place of relying on a portal. He has been gone for over two months now, so it wouldn't be right to just teleport straight into their living room. If he was going to bother checking on Morty then he should at least give in to sacrificing a sliver of respect (though his pride strongly advised otherwise).

However, he began to feel unnerved at the thought of facing Beth, or either of the children at that. Rick wasn't welcome there anymore, and who knew if they condemned him from ever being a part of their lives again. With how he abandoned his family, what if they didn't even allow him inside or see the boy?

Rick bit the inside of his cheek. The right to even consider them family has been stripped away, revoked as soon as he left. 

Braking, Rick began to hover above the open spot in the driveway as he poked a button enabling automatic parking. If he could limit how loud he would be arriving, he'd even go as far as not clunking the ship into the ground with his sloppy landing.

Peering outside as the cruiser chirped in submission, he gazed towards the sun, which was barely peeking from the horizon. That wasn't good. No one in the house was probably awake yet and that would be a problem. Rick didn't have patience with much in life, as he did what he wanted when he wanted.

Averting his gaze away from the dull star, Rick impatiently tapped his foot on the floorboard as he followed the roof of his previous home with his eyes. It slowly but surely outmatched him in height and he grunted as the ship touched the cement with a subtle thud.

This was it. He had to go in one way or the other. Knowing that Morty was continuing to be injured in a way Rick was positive wasn't accidental, he couldn't turn tail and flee back where he has been staying.

He was guilty enough as it is.

Slumping his hands off of the wheel, his arms fell to the side and he thinned his lips at the sight of the front door. If possible, he could just silently go into Morty's room and check on him while asleep. No introduction or explanation needed for returning. Just one quick trip in and out.

His heart twisted in a way he didn't expect. This almost felt.. wrong? Like there should be more to it than sneaking inside. They wouldn't even know he was there, and he didn't know if that was a good or bad thing. 

Squeezing his eyes shut, Rick shook his head in dismissal. It's fine. He wasn't welcome here in the first place, so trespassing was far enough as it should go.

Opening his eyes with a new determination glazing them, Rick stuck his hand into his lab coat and fished around for nothing other than his trusty portal gun. There was a high probability that doing this would wake the kid up, and that would be extremely difficult to play off. His teleporting wasn't the most lowkey of things, and a bright ass portal appearing in a silent room was often a startler for those unaware. 

But he didn't have another option. Becoming agitated waiting for either of to get up in the house wasn't the best impression of returning to four people he vanished on. Well, three. Jerry did not and would never would count as someone that mattered enough to worry about impressions.

Switching the gun to his left hand he plucked the keys from the ignition and pocketed them with a sigh. Rick exited the ship with a stride, an unnatural gracefulness for a man of his stature and mannerisms. With a heavy heart, Rick readied the gun for Morty's room.

Taking one last look at the outside of the house, he arched his brow in worry and shot the gun. As expected, a portal whirled into existence with a loud sloshing sound and Rick gazed at it sullenly. He might screw up big time by doing this, but he couldn't help but find out what was happening.

Furrowing his brow in self-irritation he stepped through, one leg first and his head ducking to follow.

An overwhelming smell immediately hit him and caught his throat to hitch. _Alcohol. Why the fuck is it so strong??_

Stepping completely through the portal, his eyes narrowed in the dark as the only light from the portal disappeared behind him. He was now standing near the boy's desk, and Rick was careful to freeze in case Morty had heard him enter. The blinds were drawn over the window so he couldn't see very well besides the small clock resting on Morty's night stand.

He gave it a moment for his eyes to adjust, but it wasn't much use trying to spot Morty on his bed since the wall directly behind it was equally dark still. He would have to get closer.

Quietly padding across the room, he approached the bed with a quickened pace of breathing. Why the hell did he feel so nervous?

Angrily indenting his eyebrow for such sensation, Rick blindly yet gently planted his hand down where the bed was, intending to touch Morty's shoulder. He was already here. There was no way he would even consider to leave now.

Blankets.

Rick let out a soft "..Huh?" as he swished his hand across the top of the bed.

He wasn't there.

Standing straight up, Rick quickly shoved his hand back into his coat and yanked out a small yet powerful orb light. Grasping it's handle, the man swiped his hand across the top and was rewarded with light measuring the same to LED filling the entire room instantly.

Spinning around, he confirmed that Morty wasn't in the room at all. His nose scrunched however at the mess he observed.

The room was a complete disaster area, with clothes scattering the floor and on various furniture. Papers, writing utensils, and other garbage lain strewn about looking like it hasn't been cleaned in years. The smell of alcohol reeked just the same as when Rick came in, and the source was multiple bottles that he spotted under a pile of dirty laundry due to a part of glass glinting with the light. It was a literal pig sty. 

The sight of the liquor bottles made Rick's stomach churn, and that subconscious reaction to the beer made him confused. So the warnings were correct in it's advisories. Morty was in fact drinking a severely unhealthy amount.

"..Morty." Rick softly reprimanded, though it of course went unheard to no one but himself. The word was fueled more of disappointment then anger, but who was the sorrow specifically directed to; his grandson, or himself?

Wiping his nose at the stench that was the room, Rick focused back on track and glanced around one final time. It looked so similar to a garbage dump it was confusing to decipher the two as different locations. That was, until, his gaze landed on the door.

The still pristine white paint that was coated upon it. The hinges were subtly glowing with the orb's light, shining a small flare into Rick's eyes. The handle was doing the same, it's glint brighter and larger then it's metal counterparts. 

He was going to have to look around the house, wasn't he?

"F-Fuck." He rasped as he moved from his frozen placement in the middle of the room, giving in and walking to the door. For all Rick knew, Morty could be somewhere completely else and he just didn't know it.

_Then again, the kid doesn't have friends so not many options are available._ The thought contradicted his potential theory.

Sucking in a sharp breath, he swapped the light into his other hand and didn't bother to be unnoticeable. Wading out into the hallway, Rick glared at the direction of both Summer's and Beth's rooms as he waved the orb in that direction. 

Oh right, and Jerry's room.

Both doors were closed, so that was good. Peering in the direction of the bathroom, it's light didn't seem to be on either. Everyone should still be in their bedrooms.

Striding away from Morty's room and to the stairs, Rick made quick work of them by scaling two at a time and reaching the first floor in the matter of seconds.

His light illuminated part of the kitchen and living room, which showed no one else around. Rick briefly glanced here and there from the couch to the dining room table in case Morty was there for some unknown reason, but was left with empty findings.

Maybe he really just wasn't here.

Rick frowned in bewilderment, beginning to feel vexed at the same time. He truly didn't know where Morty could have gone off to.

His chest felt void of any flicker of satisfaction with his travels or confirmation that the boy was at least a shred okay, and his posture tensed anxiously despite his attempt to stand confidently.

With such a cryptic dream and the heavy and pressuring feeling Rick had been left with afterwards, surely this wasn't a coincidence. It made something in the back of his mind twitch with uncertainty.

However, Rick slightly relaxed as he remembered there was of course another way to find him if he couldn't find Morty by personally searching around. His mind was buzzing with an indecipherable helix of emotion, so it completely went straight over his head.

The scientist silently thanked his past self for using one of his several tracking chips on the kid.

During a risky adventure where Morty had gotten knocked out from a clobber to the head from a government soldier, Rick had sterilized an area on the back of the boy's neck and shot the chip underneath the skin upon returning back home just in case Morty was to be taken from one of the Galactic Federation douchebags. It gladly never came to light, as it would have been a hassle to reclaim his grandson from them.

After Rick could fetch the guns from the hidden garage panel, he could try and get into the program locating the boy.

Despite the backup plan now in progress, sorrow laced around Rick's ribs anyways like snakes coiling around prey. Morty not being at the house just didn't make much sense to the man. Where else could the kid be?

_That doesn't matter now. You'll find out once you get the damn tracker running. Just get the guns and leave before you're caught red handed._ Internal dialogue ushered Rick, reluctantly moving his feet across the dining room and into the kitchen.

The smell of wine was blatant from the numerous bottles scattered around the counter top and he arched a brow as the light bounced off of at least five empty glasses. Guess alcoholism really was in the family.

Exhaling an annoyed sigh in response to the messy sight, the scientist lowered the orb so his side as he clasped the doorknob leading into the garage.

It was going to feel weird being back into the place he spent so long working in, other than his original dimension of course. Sure, the garage he now accompanied looked the exact same, but knowing it wasn't the exact one has Rick still trying to become accustomed to the space.

Twisting the handle and giving it a good push, the door widened with a light squeak. The noise was new as the hinges were previously silent. They probably haven't been going in and out of here very often. Not much of a need to really besides the occasional load of laundry (which Morty clearly hasn't been doing at all).

Lifting the light back up Rick stepped through the doorway and glanced around at the empty space. It looked just as he had left it. Not much of anything remained of his presence, which is good. But so odd looking.

Eyeing one of the bare top shelves on the metal stand beside him, it was almost teasing him about the situation. _'You left nothing behind of major value, and you left your family unknown to your whereabouts!"_ He could practically hear it prod with it's shining surface.

Rick momentarily bared his teeth at the jeer, aggravation in the movement. Figuring it was best to hurry it up, he pushed the feeling aside and scuffed his shoe on the ground to turn.

**Clink!**

As he shifted in place, his right foot bumped into something foreign on the floor. Bewildered at the noise he backed up to look at what he had disturbed. 

His left peripheral suddenly was flooded with red with his eyes landing on a.. 

Butcher knife. Bloodied and slimy with a thick crimson coating.

His eyes widened to a size he didn't even think was possible.

His gaze slowly drew from the blade to a small, adolescent hand that was sprawled out next to his left shoe, palm up to the ceiling. His body froze in horror when to his right, he could now see that the gun panel was uncovered and open.

Rick's movements slowed to a snail's pace as he forced his eyes to move up from the tiny hand and to its owner. His usually dull heartbeat had noticeably picked up pace and thundering inside of his chest.

The beginning glimpse of a bare chest splattered with blood made Rick blink wildly, gaining just enough courage to look up further.

A face none other than Morty was resting against the shelf that was just taunting him, dead.

The man dropped the light he was baring and backed towards the gun rack in panic. "Wh- M.. Wh-"

Rick frantically looked over the boy's body, his lips parting in shock. Morty laid unmoving with his left arm mangled beyond repair and blood smothering his skin, chest, and pants. The floor gathered up a large pool of it as well. The orb, which was still on despite clattering to the ground, reflected off of Morty's pale face. The edges of dried tears shone brighter than his sickly tone, and his eyes were empty as they stared off elsewhere in the room. He looked infinitely sad.

"M-Morty, wh.. I-I.. Wh-What d-did, what did you.." Rick shuffled closer to Morty and collapsed on his knees with a wavering voice.

He couldn't believe what he was seeing. He couldn't believe it. 

Without any apprehension, Rick placed his hands on Morty's cheeks and turned the boy to face him. He almost flinched when glassy eyes met his own, though he could see that Morty didn't process what he would have been seeing if..

Seeing his Morty like this broke him. He didn't know how to feel.

Rick was stunned into silence.

Morty was dead.

Rick released Morty's face and extended two fingers onto the boy's neck, feeling for a pulse.

Nothing.

"Morty."

No response.

_"M-Morty."_

Silence.

This was all his fault.

"Morty. C'mon k-kid. _Morty._ " Rick desperately grabbed the boy's shoulders in a firm grip and gave him a shake.

He had to do something.

"Morty, y-you bastard, wake up." His voice shook.

_**Anything.** _

Rick, in an incomprehensible state, scooped Morty up like he was only asleep and yanked his portal gun back out. 

One-handedly poking in the coordinates for St. Gloopy Noops Hospital, Rick refused to believe that this was the final result.  
Fading yet dull warmth could still be felt radiating from his grandson. There would be no chance in hell he wouldn't try anything to get him back.

Emitting an overwhelming amount of distress, he angrily furrowed his brow as he shot the portal and walked through carefully yet the feeling to be urgent smothered him so much he felt nauseous.

There was no way this was how it ended. 

He wouldn't let it.

Meeting face-to-face with the familiar hospital lobby, Rick didn't stop moving as he hastily walked up to the nearest employee, which looked up as they spotted furious yet panicked man approaching at an alarming rate. 

Rick was still blazing towards then as he began to speak, sweat beginning to grease his forehead. "G-Get this kid help, _**now.**_ He's my grandson, I don't give a shit what you have t-t-to do. Just hurry, p- _please_."

The alien looked startled and eyed Morty with arms raised in defense. "S-Sir, you have to go to the emergency unit section of the building to register the patient. We can't take t-them like offerings."

Rick wasn't taking no for an answer. There was no time. "I'll pay you double, triple, quintuple the price they p-pay you here as long as you get my fucking grandson in right now. I'm b-begging you." His face contorted into one of desperation with each word, vulnerability plastering the man's face. Hushed whispering from the other patients and those waiting soon quieted from the racket and multiple employees peered around the corner.

The red squid-like alien waved his arms nervously. "Sir, I-I understand your rush, but there's a wait list that is being-"

"Fine then, how about this. I'm not asking anymore, I'll blow up this damn planet if I want to. Lead me to get hi-im in the fucking care unit or I'll blow your damn head off as well as e-everyone else in this shitshow." Rick was panicking now. After finally deciding to check on Morty from being informed of several health advisories, what he found instead of an angsty yet alive teenage boy was a lifeless one.

Deceased.

His mind hurt when that word incorporated itself with Morty.

"What in the heavens is happening out here?"

Spinning on his heels, Rick turned towards a voice making it's way from a hallway. Another alienated creature, similar to the one Rick just threatened, poked out from the corner. She placed her green glowing arms on her hips and scanned the room for the ruckus. When landing on the man, her eyes widened.

"Are you the noisy one?" Her voice seemed neutral besides the worry etching her face.

"I-I need you to fix him." Slightly extending the boy from his arms to further emphasize who he was talking about, Rick's voice cracked in despair as he spoke. He had never felt this way about anything before and as much grief he felt, an abundant amount of confusion wracked his mind.

The woman quickly made her way over and gave Morty a quick look over.

Her eyes slowly and anxiously met Rick's, her brows arching. "You _are_ aware this child has died, yes?" Her voice was void of emotion, which contradicted her facial expression.

The man snarled at her. "I'm not fucking blind! Just do something!"

She leaned backwards and placed a finger on her chin. "We have a limited supply of halzingers, which are extremely expensive due to their scarce amount available. I do not believe you would have the funds to afford a quarter one. Even if you did, this human would still be in critical care for a very long time since quarter halzingers are much weaker than the recommended pure version."

Rick had forgotten that halzingers were so expensive here due to their medical enhancement in this planet as well as surrounding ones. Those who had them here were able to evolve them into something that defied the basics or mortality and turn them into something of one's dreams. The ability to resurrect a friend of loved one that soon died.

"I said it to this freak and I'll say it to you; I can pay anything. Just get him stable." The man angrily motioned with his head to the red alien behind him, which was shaking against the wall where Rick had left him. "And I k-know what the fuck a halzinger is, you don't have to waste time explaining."

She swallowed uncomfortably and gazed back down at Morty with an intense glint in her eyes. "I-If you insist you have the currency to pay and you would like to hasten the child's recovery, I would advise a pure halzinger due to the.. extensive damage done. It will probably come around 500 Schmeckles. Are you positive you can afford that, Mr..?"

"Sanchez. A-And of course I can, just help me get this bastard in a damn room." Rick's grip slightly tightened around Morty, protecting his body as if someone was going to steal him away.

"Right. I can take him with me and you can follow me inside if you so wish." The woman reached out to Morty with open arms. Rick took this badly as he rotated Morty away from her with an angered flash of his teeth in panic. "I said I'll get him there. J-Just lead the way."

With a sigh, she hesitated as her arms lowered back to her side in defeat. "Then let's hurry."

Both of them left the lobby, which had become silent during the conversation, and speedily made their way to an operating room.

Dozens of rooms were already full, and the medical stench that was metallic machines and bags of medicine was overpowering getting farther into the hospital.

"The quicker the halzinger can begin it's work, the faster your child can heal. I'm figuring it hasn't been long since the time of death, which is ideal. Even a day old body has a difficult chance of being resurrected. Rigor mortis is one of it's main enemies." The alien called over her shoulder as she began slowing her pace. Well, she was right. At least Rick found Morty when he did.

Stopping in front of a room's door, she abruptly turned back around and met Rick's darkened gaze. "Patient and guardians full name please?" 

"R-Rick Sanchez. And t-this is Mortimer Smith. I'm his grandfather." The man glanced at the boy limp in his arms as he spoke, his face twisting into one of sadness. The alien only nodded at the information as she poked something into a small keypad next to the entrance. It beeped happily when she finished and the metal door slid into the wall, and with a wave of her hand, she vanished inside.

Rick needed to relax. He made it here with Morty still (mostly) intact, and he was about to be fine. All he needed was patience, and a way to get the money for the hospital bills.

Following her inside, Rick briefly glanced around the room. It looked the same as before; exactly what you would expect a hospital room to look like.

The assumed doctor strided over to the bed and monitors, which were in the middle of the room. She leaned over a small rolling table and began writing on a clipboard which sat next to the mattress.

"I am Amki Xip, and I will be Mortimer's overseer and clinician. The human will be in good care, I can promise you this Mr. Sanchez." The now named extraterrestrial flashed a quick comforting smile at Rick before proceeding to scribble and turn to set up the equipment.

He couldn't acknowledge the motion as Rick's eyes drifted back down to Morty's pale, sad face.

All of this seemed impossible. How could Rick have let it get to this point? For Morty to kill himself.

It was his fault. He knew it was deep down despite his cocky persona wishing to shove that thought away into the depths of his mind and dismiss the situation as minor. He shouldn't have resorted to fleeing so quickly and instead fought to prevent this from ever being a possibility.

But he **did** leave. And he didn't care.

Rick's face contorted into one of regret and utter defeat as he couldn't pry his gaze away from Morty. His body was only keeping warm from Rick's hold at this point, the man's own heat keeping the boy from running cold. Morty's mangled arm hung down over his side still, an occasional drop of blood plopping onto the equally cold tile.

_I'm such an asshole._

"Well then, if you could please place Mortimer upon the bed here I can get the appropriate IVs set and begin the procedure." Amki had now looked up from the machines and rested her hand on the sheets, expectantly looking at Rick.

After Rick made no effort to move and eyed her with a clear suspicious undertone, she blinked and softened her face with a small grin. She could tell the man was in a very defensive position with the boy. "You're welcome to sit here during the process if it makes you feel more comfortable, though it won't be very pretty to observe."

Rick's tensed back muscles eased a small bit with those affirmations. He didn't want to leave Morty's side again, at least not while the kid was dead.

After a brief moment of consideration, Rick gave in and approached the bed with trembling shoulders. He glanced at Morty once more with a broken gleam in his eyes before slowly lowering the body onto the covers. He didn't move his right hand off of Morty's arm however, as when Rick let him go, his hand drifted down to the boy's forearm and wrapped gently around it as if in support.

Flicking his gaze from the boy to behind him, Rick hooked the leg of a chair around his shoe and pulled it closer in sitting range and plopped down with his hands never leaving Morty's side. He'd stay here until he woke up.

A small voice in the back or Rick's mind told him he didn't have the right to be here. _You left Morty to rot, and now you are acting like a loving grandpa that would wish for nothing of the sort. Beth isn't even aware her son is dead and his corpse was taken by someone who broke them all._

Rick heavily frowned as he continued staring at Morty. He knew that what he was doing still was wrong. Life isn't a toy to be played with so freely.

"Morty?"

Summer furrowed her brows at the muffled call outside of her room. So much for a long rest.

The party got a bit out of hand last night with most of its participants buzzed and the girls were either attempting to be sexy with pitiful lap dances or bickering amongst themselves and starting petty fights. Summer ended up leaving quite late due to Toby urging her to stay longer and hang out, but decided it was for the best to head back home before the party became too much for even the likes of her.

Reaching up, she rubbed away the sleep from her eyes and slowly opened them when she was done. Her curtains glowed with the faint light of day, her room taking a dull radiance to it.

"Morty?"

The same call echoed somewhere down the hallway, making her grunt and slouch up in bed. The voice was clearly her mother, but it didn't sound too pleased.

Summer's eyes suddenly widened immensely. "Morty. Oh my god."

She had left the party without him. Holy shit. Morty had vanished later in the night and she must have completely forgotten that he was there.

Flipping the covers away, Summer darted around the room and ended up slamming into her drawers. Kneeling down she began tearing through her clothes for a decent outfit and settled with a plain, brown baggy t-shirt and grey shorts.

After putting them on like she was being timed for a global record, Summer opened her door and walked out into the hallway towards where her mom was calling.

"Mom?" Pacing in the direction of Morty's room, she saw the door open and figured that was where she was.

"Have you seen Morty? I-I haven't checked downstairs yet." A slurred reply echoed back at her. Summer pieced it together that Beth was indeed either hungover or currently drunk on wine. It wasn't uncommon for either, just good to know beforehand.

Summer nervously pushed a stray piece of hair behind her ear and crossed her arms tensely, flicking her gaze around the hallway. "N-No. I'll check.

A barely audible mumble sounded from inside the room, so Summer took that as an okay. Moving like her life depended on it, she jogged over to the stairs and descended them rather ungracefully. There was no way that Morty had gotten back here last night on his own. He could still be back at the house somewhere.

Slinking from room to room with the help of the windows leading the way with the faint illumination of the furniture, Summer confirmed that Morty was in fact not here. The rooms were empty of anyone else being home, as Jerry was also still out doing.. whatever Jerry did.

"Anything?" Beth practically yelled from upstairs, which wasn't necessary since Summer was now in the kitchen pacing around uncertain what to do. "He's not here, mom."

"Have you check ever.. every room?" The pause in between was painfully long, blatant evidence of the alcohol slowing her from getting her full thoughts out. "Yes I checked. You're welcome to look yourself." Summer retorted.

Another yell. "Including the garage?"

She paused in her walking, narrowing her eyes as she rotated towards said door. Neither Beth nor Summer have been in the garage since it was emptied. The only exception to that was Summer opening the door to throw a forgotten sock at Jerry (both of the girls had Jerry bring the laundry down and run the machines) due to abandoning it upstairs.

Sighing, Summer called back. "If a spider or any kind of bug bites me and I get poisoned, this is absolutely your fault and I'm ruling attempted homicide."

Albeit Summer's attempt to make a joke at the situation, she felt immensely uncomfortable with the new task. She never planned nor intended to enter the garage again. The air within had turned heavy since his abrupt departure, and it became an avoided place within the house. 

Straightening her posture, Summer was given a small piece of determination. She didn't have to enter the garage necessarily, as she could just peek inside. That would be enough.

Pushing away the unsettling thought of the dark and clammy feeling of being centered within the garage, Summer quickly opened the door just enough for her to poke her head through.

The sudden scent of musty and faint crimson hit her nose like a truck making her grimace. _What the hell? Did something fucking die in here?_

It was even darker in there then the rest of the house due to the lack of windows. The one that was in fact smacked into the wall had its blinds closed, so it wasn't much use now. But despite the dimness, Summer could tell it was the same empty and dusty that it was when she peered in previously.

Narrowing her eyes and scrunching her nose in an attempt to rid of the smell, she squinted in the dark for something the smell could be emanating from.

A deep splotch of black caught her eye from the ground which was splattered in front of the shelf besides her. Due to the haziness flooding her eyesight she couldn't quite tell what it was, but perhaps it was a type of oil? With how dark the liquid looked compared to the cement flooring, it had to be something thicker than just water or something along the likes. 

The smell could very well be coming from that, so it would make sense if it was an oil due to the harsh yet metallic scent. But if that was so, what was Jerry doing to be spilling oil all over the place? There was no canister in here however, so he must have taken it somewhere.

Summer paused in her failed attempt to study the blob on the ground when an object next to it aimed her attention instead. Now _that_ she could identify, with a long handle protruding out and an even longer component attached to it; it was none other than a knife.

The door widened a bit more as her face contorted into one of confusion and suspicion towards her father. Jerry was the only one who still entered the garage freely, so what exactly had he been doing in here?

Sighing, Summer gave in as she flicked the garage's light switch to read the room a bit better. She'd have to prepare a way to ask Jerry about the mess without him getting pissy again. That could be put on pause until later though.

Her body froze as the realization hit her that it wasn't oil on the ground, but dried blood. The only reason she could tell was the rather bright reddish tint still gracing the hardened substance, as well as the blade resting not far near it. Two small smears were stretched to the right, as well as partial imprints of what looked like shoes. They were missing the bottom half as they were etched into the bottom of the puddle.

She let out a rippling shriek and stepped away back towards the kitchen. The door shut on it's own due to her not holding it open anymore. A frantic yet quite garbled response to her screech echoed down the stairs and filtered through the living room.

After Beth finally made her way downstairs, she checked the garage herself and also yelped in surprise. "W-What the hell?"

Both were now frightened, as the blood couldn't have been that old due to it's still brightened color. It would be brown or almost black if left for a day or two.

Beth clamped her hand around her mouth as she did the same as Summer and left the room. "Jerry hasn't been home for a few days due to work, right?" Her muffled voice shook between her fingers. Summer only nodded in reply.

"..Then, Morty..?" She turned to Summer with a bewildered gaze, searching for an answer that wasn't provided.

Morty was missing supposedly at the party, but there was an unexplained pool of blood and a knife now in the garage that was fresh.

Where did he go?


	8. I'll Get You Back

"Due to the natural followings of dying, Mortimer has emptied his bowels so I advise a change into a gown before we begin. Would that be alright with you Mr. Sanchez?" The alien known as Amki was standing over Morty with an IV, but hesitated as she asked for permission to clean the boy up. Rick's hand never faltered from his arm as she set up the rest of the machines and her tools.

Rick knew that Morty should be cleaned up beforehand, but he didn't want to let him go.

"Y-Yeah.. that's- that would be fine."

He watched sadly as she nodded at his agreement, and dropped the needle back onto the small rolling table nearby. "You're welcome to carry him to the restroom with me if you'd like and can wait outside. I doubt that watching would grant much satisfaction." She huffed a small yet empty laugh to lighten the topic, but knew well that nothing about this was humorous. As Rick thought it over, she turned around and shuffled through a cabinet on the wall, which held what seemed to be hospital gowns.

As she was grabbing a child-sized garment, the scientist deeply frowned as he chose to move and pick Morty back up. His movements were gentle as if handling with a porcelain statue, and he grimaced at the feeling of colder skin in his hands. Morty lost the warmth his body was previously clinging to. Slipping the boy into his arms once again, Rick patiently waited for her to finish.

Feeling another crashing wave of guilt and despair, Amki led Rick to a bathroom as she said she would and took Morty into her arms, leaving the man distraught and pacing outside of the door.

He hated himself more intensely each time the image of Morty's glass eyes reflecting back at his own crossed his mind. This was entirely his fault. Morty must have become so hopeless that he believed that his life wasn't worth living anymore. And Rick knew that he absolutely had a part in it.

How was he such a fool, to pick leaving so soon after he found out something was wrong with the boy?

Rick squeezed his eyes shut and flopped down against the wall in pure dejection, clapping his hands over his mouth. His shoulders shook with an unshed sob, wracking his body so harshly that he was sure the entire faculty and visitors were sure to hear the wall vibrate. He didn't have the energy to actually cry, as Rick was never a crier to begin with, but there was nothing else he could do.

He couldn't suppress his emotions this time.

Sorrow and regret was shadowing over his shoulders like a monster leering over it's victim. It's claws burrowing themselves into his shoulders, with each pound of his heart injecting more and more distress into the man.

And knowing that Beth and everyone will soon discover that Morty is missing will make everything ten times more overwhelming. Rick did not think any of this though. _I'm as dumb as a bag of rocks._ The crease in between his brow further scrunched.

Rick hiccuped miserably on the floor, wiping his nose occasionally when he felt it running or the dribble of slobber pooling over his deep frown and down his chin. At least no one could see the absolute degenerate of an old man beside the bathroom door due to the wall in front of him. It closed off the restrooms to a hallway-like area between the different rooms designated for bipeds and quadrupeds of the like.

Lowering one of his hands, he fished around in his coat for his flask and yanked it out with a whimper. Half of its contents were already gone, so he didn't bother leaving any to spare. Gulping the booze down with little to no enjoyment in it's taste, he spit out a series of curses at himself once he swallowed. 

The empty canister was returned to the pocket it came from, but as he did that, the thought of Beth and Summer crossed his mind again.

He would have to let them know where Morty was.

It's not like they could get here without Rick's help- unless Summer remembered the coordinates from Jerry's last visit here and flew over herself- but they had the right to know what was happening. It would be a bitch and a half to explain to them why he even had hold of the kid, but they fully deserve to be informed.

Figuring this would be a good time, Rick sputtered a choked cough as he reached for his phone in his coat. His hands shook as he poked in Beth's number and his finger hovered over the call button for a moment before giving in and hitting it. The only reason the Smith's didn't contact him previously wasn't because they didn't try, but he blocked their numbers from receiving calls and messages from their end.

Sighing, he leaned back against the wall with a thud and raised the device to his ear and waited. Each pause between the ringing brought his attention to a throbbing headache that he must have just started getting.

After a few moments, the sounds stopped and were replaced by scratching and loud noises from the other end. Rick winced and pulled the phone away for a moment until a voice could be heard.

_"Dad?"_

He swallowed the large lump in his throat and put it back up to his ear. "A-Ah, y-yeah, it's me."

There was brief silence over the device. _"..This has something t.. to do with you, didn't it? With Morty?"_

Rick raised a brow. "H-How did you figure that I ha-"

_"There's no other reason. You left and never got back to any of our calls or worried messages. Now that Morty is missing and-and th-the absolute mess in the garage you suddenly call, so that has to be why you're calling, right?"_

He noted the slight slur laced with his daughter's words and frowned again. Like father, like daughter. "Well, y-yeah.. it's about M-Morty."

_"What did you do to him? Where are you?"_ Purpose was blatant in her words as her tone solidified into one of anger.

Rick sat up and rested his arm upon his knee, offended at the accusation. "I didn't do anything to him, I wouldn't. I brought him to the hospital t-to-to- get him some help Beth."

His skin began heating up with renowned worry waiting for her reply. _"Help for what? You're telling me you snuck into th-the house to take him somewhere? For what reason?"_

She was absolutely in the right to be suspicious of the man. He packed his things without a word and two months later snatches Morty without anyone knowing and their only clue is a fucking pool of blood and a knife on the ground.

"L-Listen to me. Something was wrong with him, I-I checked my computer and he-he was hurting himself, Beth. I knew this before I left but I moved anyway. And something felt really off so I decided t-to take a look. H-He k-killed himself. I was late to st-stop it." Rick's face shadowed in disappointment with himself as he spoke. He was such an old fool.

Once there was no answer on the other end, the man choked out another tearless sob and decided to continue.

"S-S-So I took 'im and I'm getting him help, t-they'll be able to bring him back. I can-can get the money a-and everything but he'll be fine."

With each word, the shell of a man felt more and more broken and infuriated with his actions. He abandoned Morty to his death and didn't bother to check in until he had already bled out on the floor.

Beth didn't reply. Rick's expression silently morphed into one of complete sadness, his brow creasing upwards and his teeth showing under his sloppy frown. His voice cracked with his increasingly dry mouth. "I-I'm so sorry Beth."

_"... Which hospital are you both at?"_

Rick sniffled at the sudden voice. "Which-? It's off planet, t-there was no way Earth's current level of m-medical advances could help him."

More silence.

_"Are you telling me the truth? A-About Morty?"_

Rick's eyes sadly narrowed down at the floor's tile. "Yes Beth, I wouldn't lie about something like that."

_"..I can tell by your apology. You never apologize for anything. I j-just wanted to make sure."_ Her voice wasn't much better than his own as it sounded just as distressed and stunned. Rick did a mental double take on his apology, however. He didn't even realize he had said sorry.

Before Rick could offer to portal and bring them to wait along with him, she spoke up again.

_"So.. y-you'll bring him back home, right?"_ Desperation was evident by Beth's voice faltering at the end of her sentence.

"O-Oh, of c-course, sweetie." Gripping the phone with a sweaty hand, Rick propped it in between his shoulder and neck to rub both of his eyes. Despite not crying, they were irritated as if he did.

_"... Well, o-okay. I'll let, uh- S-Summer know what's going on then."_

"Okay-" Rick's throat closed as his throat felt like sandpaper, lowering the phone away and hacking a cough into his sleeve. "I-I-I mean I can h-hop over really quickly and you guys can c-come here, s-so you'll be here to make sure everything works out."

Rick could imagine her eyes slightly widening in the pause from his offer. _"Oh right, I completely forgot. T-That would be great, yes. I'll tell Summer to get ready."_

"And Jerry..?" Pushing his dislike for the man aside, he figured that the man should be informed as well.

_"He isn't home at the moment, and I doubt he will react well to you appearing out of the blue like this, as well as Morty.."_

Her trailing off was enough to give Rick an answer, and he only nodded. "R-Right."

Standing back up with heavy legs, Rick exchanged the phone to his other hand and took out his portal gun. Pulling the trigger, he spoke back into the device. "Should be in the kitch-"

Nothing came out of the gun, causing Rick to yank it up to his face to examine it with a dumbfounded expression. Turns out, it ran out of juice.

"F-Fuck! Goddamnit- Beth, you'll have to take Summer's ship if s-she still has it. I used the last bit of energy my gun had coming here, I-I didn't notice." Rick raised the gun over his head and rested it in a position of irritation.

Incoherent mumbling echoed through the speaker after a small "Okay," replied to the distressed man. Why the hell hasn't he charged the gun recently? He had a recent adventure with E-175 the other day and took a lot of back and forth due to the Morty's forgetfulness and practically drained the damn thing in one day. It must have slipped right over the scientist's troubled mind.

Movement to his right caught Rick's attention with a swing in it's direction, lowering his gun to his side.

Amki was leaving the bathroom with a now gowned Morty propped in her arms. One of her hands was filled with his previous clothing, which consisted of pants, boxers, and socks. The jeans were spattered with a dark crimson, and a few flecks of the same were on the socks.

Rick approached her with quick strides and continued to hold his phone between his neck and shoulder, pocketing the useless portal gun and extending his arms for the boy.

"Okay, s-sorry about that. Summer can fly us there. You'll need to tell her the directions." Beth suddenly chirped back through the phone as Rick cradled Morty once again.

"G-Got it."

On their way back to the room, Rick sounded out the remembered coordinates to Summer, who took the phone. Her tone was enraged (only at Rick) and yet indefinitely sullen at the same time, and they exchanged few words before the phone was given back to Beth.

She said her goodbyes and hung up, and Rick once again rested Morty back onto the bed once he made it back. He felt a little better knowing that at least his daughter and other grandchild knew about what had ended up happening. Sitting back in the chair he originally rested in, Rick replaced his hand on Morty's arm one again and watched the clinician work away.

Multiple tubes and IVs were plugged into the boy, as well as a heart monitor and Amki ran him through an examiner hooked up to the ceiling. Bags hung from poles besides the bed and slowly dripped a clear liquid into the small rubber chutes connected to his shoulders and arm.

She asked for Morty's blood type which Rick provided, and she quickly ran out of the room and returned with several bags of O-Positive. She plugged those in as well, but closed it off from being inserted just yet.

Rick watched her like a hawk as she leaned down and observed Morty's left arm, which was practically dangling from a single muscle. Carefully, she slid her fingers underneath the damaged limb to slightly rotate it side to side.

"I'm afraid that his arm cannot be recovered by means available to us at the moment. It's received far too much damage and most tissue has been severed beyond repair. I'll have to perform amputation." Her eyes glossed over with sympathy when her gaze met Rick.

_No shit, Sherlock._ The damn kid might as well have given it one more swipe and get rid of it himself. It couldn't be considered attached by any means.

Adjusting her pose, she turned back towards her clipboard and began scribbling into it. "We can, however, work on a prosthetic which would be as functional as any real arm would. He wouldn't be able to feel the ligaments as no nerves would be present, but a robotic enhancement should work well. We have a type of faux skin we can apply to the metal as well and give it bleeding properties just as when skin is injured normally."

A robotic replacement arm, eh?

"And how much would that tack on to the bill?" Prying his eyes from his grandson, Rick blearily glanced up to Amki.

"Approximately 300 schmeckles, which stretches one's wallet quite a bit." She shot him a saddened look before returning back to her pen swishing over the paper.

He owed Morty as much as he could. Of course he would get his arm back, at least as back as it could be in this situation. "O-Okay. I can do that."

She gave him a brisk nod before placing her hands on her hips with a determined glint in her eyes. "Alright, well I'd say he's ready. I can get the amputation done now and I'll send in the request for the arm modification. That should take a few hours, fair warning on that. But it'll give the child's body time to adjust."

Rick only hummed for her to go on with it. It was impressive that a custom prosthetic could be made that quickly, especially with how advanced this planet's technology was.

So Amki did just that. The further gruesome sight that was amputating what was still attached was done quite quickly. She stopped just below Morty's elbow, leaving Morty's bicep alone to stay. As she began cauterizing, she also allowed the bags hung with blood to begin the transfusion into the boy's arm. Just below the other tube, another quickly filled with red and drained into him. 

"We need to make sure that he doesn't lose too much during this process. He already drained as much as a human body allowed during death, so any more would be problematic." She explained. Rick rolled his eyes. "W-Well yeah. I know how this shit works, I just can't cure death."

As much as his egotistical side lashed out internally from the confession, it was true. Rick didn't possess halzingers or anything of the sort, and despite there being a market for them (not so legal market at that), not many actually learned how to use them properly. Rick was one among them.

"Ah, of course," She briefly glanced up from a device she was now wielding which resembled a plate on a small pole. It was whirring with thin yet very prominent glowing orange circles placed on the plating. "I can tell you're one of science." 

Rick tensed at the observation, feeling much more exposed than normal. Most beings not familiar with Ricks immediately tend to incorporate them with science or even a chemistry teacher on a daily basis due to their outfits, but due to the current situation even the most blatant inspection felt like an invasion of his privacy. 

"I'm the smartest Rick there is, so y-you're damn right." 

Her brows scrunched in confusion before giggling, her face relaxing. "Well, you never know if there is a Rick that knows how to use a halzinger, hm?" She teased.

Instead of laughing, the man scowled in offense and looked back down. His hand still rested on Morty's arm, but his hold tightened ever so slightly. 

After the doctor subsided her laugh, she regripped the tool and pressed it into the large wound. A loud sizzle erupted around the room, and Rick looked to her and cringed at the smoke. With the angle he was perched at, it almost looked like Morty was being given a small peg for an arm due to the handle Amki was holding onto.

After what felt like hours of watching her seal the amputation, she pulled away with a satisfied sigh and gazed at her work. As expected, the wound was cauterized closed. It looked so odd for more than half of the arm to be gone, and it made Rick tighten his lips into a neutral expression.

"I'd say that went well. Since it appears his body is taking the blood quite well despite being in this state, I feel as if the IVs can be sped up as well as I can move to suturing these other wounds scattered around his body. That would at least make the time in between ordering the prosthetic and receiving it a bit shorter." Dusting off her hands which bore gloves, she lightly grinned at Rick in comfort.

Rick's attention perked at this. "The other wounds.. b-being the one on his chest and arm? The cuts?"

"That's right. Do you know the reasoning behind these injuries? I never asked how exactly all of this happened. How irresponsible of me." Turning to Rick with an intense gaze, she crossed her arms over her chest in waiting.

He leaned against the bed with his free arm and met her eyes with an irritated upturn of his lips. "I b-believe all of this was self inflicted."

Admitting that out loud made Rick's stomach churn. He still couldn't fully comprehend the idea himself, but it was the obvious answer to what had happened.

"I see. I.. understand why this is so difficult for you." Her expression softened into one of pity.

_As long as he gets well._

"Alright, w-well. All I ask is to get him back. You can do whatever it is you need to do." Rick was barely above a whisper as he looked away to the boy in mention for the umpteenth time. He would be lying if he said that he wasn't relieved at the progress. But damn he was still worried.

With renowned passion, the alien raised her hands into fists beside her and pumped them in the air with a single motion. "Will do, Mr. Sanchez. You can count on me." The sudden resolve made Rick arch a curious brow as she eagerly poked in a few things to the monitors, but he said nothing more.

"Before I tend to those cuts, let me do a quick scan to make sure I'm not missing anything internal." Stepping away from the numerous computer screens flicking data back at her, she reached up and clenched the handles of the same scanner from the ceiling and pulled it back down over Morty.

Narrowing his eyes at the machine whirring again, he glared at the clinician. "What did you scan for last time then if not internal shit?"

"Foreign objects such as metal, blades, bullets, weaponry, things possibly ingested that could be harmful to my operations mainly. I usually do that first before anything else," Pushing buttons and poking commands into a small screen on the side of the bulky machine, she glanced at Rick momentarily. "So this time it's going to be looking for torn tissue or abrasions. General damage."

Slinking back his hand to his side, Rick leaned back in his chair to get out of the range of the camera lens now widening on the bottom of the scanner. It extended and adjusted several times before settling and chirping in response and lowering closer to Morty.

The chunk of plastic and metal replicated the same patterns of movement as last time, running back and forth along the ceiling and shuttering every second.

After a few minutes, it returned to its designated station, and the screen brightened with information. Amki quickly began looking over the findings, leaving Rick attempting to squint at the screen himself.

"What in the world.." She placed a hand over her mouth, causing Rick to anxiously flick from trying to read the tiny print to her face.

"There is a rhetoric parasite residing inside of the cerebrum of his brain," She spun around to Rick. "How did he contract one? Were you aware of this?"

Now that made the man puzzled.

"Parasite? W-What does that mean?"

"It means, Mr. Sanchez, that at some point he must have got in contact with something containing one itself and it got transferred to him. These don't prey on humans naturally, as they usually go for more animalistic creatures." She narrowed her eyes back at the screen with her chin held between her fingers in thought. "I didn't expect the machine to pick up something wriggling around."

"Question, if it is okay to ask?" She met his eyes once again for confirmation, and he briskly nodded. What the hell did this kid get into?

"Was this child's behavior always like this? Did he often have the want to cause self inflicting wounds or seem like one to drive to suicide?" Her eyes flicked away from him and stayed on the screen as she spoke, which gave Rick the push to flinch instead of suppressing it. 

"N-No. He-he-he was never like that until r-recent. Been a few months I-I guess." Sweat beaded across Rick's forehead as his lips thinned.

She nodded. "I figured as much." Turning back in his direction, she scanned Morty's body with her eyes with a serious downcast. "This parasite is known to find a host and kill them in any means possible to take control of whatever it houses itself in and reproduce in the process, whether it be from a vulnerability it finds or persuading whatever it is to die. With it currently housed in the cerebrum, it was most likely communicating with Mortimer and did just that."

Rick's eyes widened in bewilderment at her explanation. What did he get it from? And where? Was it from an adventure or visit on another planet?

Sighing, she began to stride away from the bed. She went cupboards and swung them open, once again in search of something. "I'll have to remove it. When he is revived it could very well redo the same thing and end in the same result."

Rick gazed softly at Morty, whose skin was glowing white under the medical lighting. Since blood was slowly but surely getting pumped into his intact arm, he could see that his skin was flushing just a smidge with a warmer tone. Now the boy was in line for three operations; removal of a damn parasite, attaching a prosthetic arm, and getting the halzinger in action.

Could the kid even make it through them all?

_Well, it's not like he could end up dying.._ Rick furrowed his brows at the thought. But if he couldn't die, then he could end up unrevivable, right?

He would just have to wait and see.

Back at the Smith's house, the house was silent as both Beth and Summer left towards the space station occupying Rick and Morty as soon as they had ended surprise the call. Beth resorted to holding in her rage to instead worry about her son, while Summer was choking in anger with her grandfather. She never clenched the steering wheel so hard, a permanent glower shrouding her face.

On Earth, the sun now shone above the city as well as distance mountain ranges, lighting up Seattle for yet another day. Birds happily chirped and flew around like always with the occasional squirrel darting around a tree and over a fence or pausing to scuffle around in the grasses.

However, a taxi was rolling down the street leisurely, interrupting the sound of nature. Jerry was on the way to the house, prideful in his time away from his family in benefit of making Beth (hopefully) think more of him as a man. He had been away for a few days settling a situation at his work preventing losing a sales deal to his arch-coworker. Though, there is no need to go into detail. It's only _Jerry_. He does whatever Jerry does and irritates everyone along the way.

Currently, he was tapping the pads of his fingers against the briefcase resting on his lap, looking through the window with a small smile teasing his lips. The driver frequently glanced up at the mirror and glared at him with annoyance, but didn't say anything. The man seemed to be enjoying himself, despite him rambling about beekeeping and his lopsided marriage as well as his job that wasn't too interesting to begin with. No reason to ruin his mood.

Approaching his stop, Jerry slightly raised his arm and the driver slowed down. He had a GPS set so he could see where the destination was but decided to bite his tongue and abide by Jerry's small signal. 

Thanking the man, Jerry fished out the appropriate total for the ride and left with a wave, proudly straightening his posture and dusting his shoulders off in a dramatic fashion. The taxi sped off back down the street as the confident salesman strided towards the front door. With his suitcase in hand, Jerry raises his brow in a smirk as he reaches for the handle and walks inside.

Once adjusting his tie as he locked the door, his expression faltered as he noted no one was in the living room or kitchen, glancing around both rooms. The family car was in fact in the driveway, so Beth must have not gone to work yet. Perhaps she was in their bedroom.

Clobbering upstairs with his dress shoes, he checked said room and found it vacant, causing the man to tilt his head in confusion and scratch behind his ear. "Beth? Summer?"

Stepping back out into the hallway, he moseyed to Morty's room and peered in, equally confused as his son wasn't inside. It was rare for him to leave his room nowadays.

"Anyone home?" A smidge of desperation leaked from his call as he was very much excited for recognition from his family.

He frowned as no response echoed back at him. ".. Just when I do something worthy of props."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a note saying that I have little to no medical expertise on this type of stuff so try and stick with me trying to write out these sections lmao. :_))


	9. Smith's Family Reunion

Rick adorned his usual mask of uninterest as he swung his arm over the back of the chair beside him, observing Morty similar to a zoo exhibit as he was sprawled out on the bed with tubes sticking out of him like a plastic bouquet.

He had completely shut down and exposed emotions he was sure of removing and locking into an internal box, discarding the key. It wasn't like him to get so worked up, so after Morty's head was cut open and the parasite was removed, Rick recollected himself back into the stubborn man he was.

Beth and Summer hadn't shown up yet but they were most likely close. Amki was currently out of the room picking up the prosthetic somewhere on the other side of the station so Rick was sitting silently, waiting until she returned.

Rick looked to where stitches now stretched out behind Morty's head and to the back of his ears, previously out in the open before bandages were wrapped around the large suture. His hair had to be shaved where they were placed, so it didn't exactly look charismatic. It would most likely cause a scar.

"Th-Think I'd let you do something l-like th - **uURRHHG** \- like that and get away with it, eh?" Rick belched, barking a remark at Morty. The boy couldn't hear him of course. "You'll get an earful of it when y-you wake up, asswipe."

His voice still lightly wavered from lingering shock, but he mostly recovered due to a mental scolding. There was no reason for him to be so worked up when Morty would be fine. But Jesus did Rick want to grab the boy by the neck and interrogate him for being so reckless. He understood that it could have been because of the damned pest residing in the kid's fucking brain that made him do this, but how in the hell would Morty even contract one of those?

Growling under his breath, Rick fidgeted in place, increasingly impatient with how long this was taking. _Just slap the arm on and get this show on the road._

The problem is with that is, what Rick will actually do when Morty wakes up? He disappeared from his life for months and all of a sudden he has a robotic arm and Rick is waiting for him by his side in a hospital. _Kid dragged me multiverses away straight back to him in one night without even realizing it._

He stilled, thinking back to the new Morty he claimed from the Citadel who would definitely notice Rick missing and throw a fit about it. He better not touch any of his shit, or he'll storm back there and show the boy that his original Rick wouldn't even compare to C-137. Rick's aren't so different from each other in some aspects.

Speaking of his newer Morty, how was this entire situation supposed to exactly play out? Was he supposed to stick with _his_ Morty, which meant moving back in, or would he have to go back to his adopted dimension and continue as if nothing happened here? Would he even be accepted by his 'original' family? Just because they are putting up with him now does not mean they will stay quiet after all of this. He left them and reappeared like a ghost without warning.

Rick groaned as he pinched the bridge of his nose, uncertainty being one of his weaknesses. He could really use some scotch right about now. His head was still aching with the whirlwind of emotions he let get a bit out of hand and it made him further annoyed with the situation.

"Welp, I-I need something to drink." Voice gruff, Rick stood up and stuffed his hand into his coat pocket and gracefully swung open the door with the other, not turning back to Morty.

There was a decent sized cafeteria somewhere in the facility with all kinds of beverages and meals for those both patients and those who were guests accompanying them. Rick was never here long enough for him to crave anything, as well as he usually had his hip flask full and ready for when he needed it. So there was never a time where Rick had actually found where the place was located in this place.

As the man strode out into the hallway, his chest tightened with a snake of guilt squeezing his lungs. Leaving Morty alone made the man feel uncomfortable, the pathetic desecrated boy lying alone and cold. But Rick was far too sober for his liking and he needed a distraction. Just for a little while.

The vast differences between the beings Rick walked past was enormous, as dozens of species and forms were scattered throughout the operating rooms and hallways. The overwhelming smell of them all as well as the sterile scent of medical supplies made the tendons in his neck worm back in with unwanted pressure.

His gaze flicked around icily, glaring at the beings from half-lidded eyes. The constant chatter of Crittendians to Shipzuvians has Rick further irritated as he hunts down something as simple as an automat. The likelihood of booze being here was improbable, so he could settle for something like a coffee or soda though he would much rather indulge in something stronger.

He noticed an employee approaching him whether they be a nurse or a lowly intern, so his lip curled at the nuisance.

"Hey, y-you know where the damn drinks are in this place? It's like Cube in here. Y-You heard of Cube, by Vincenzo-whatever and those other pricks? Y-Yeah, it's like that, but even more bland and doesn't have fucking traps anywhere, w-which _by the way,_ you guys should totally do. Rack up some more money. Just lead the - **eeerrrrp** \- elderly without insurance straight into 'em."

The alien froze at Rick's sudden rambling and gaped at him for a moment before replying. "Err - there's a vending machine not too far down this hallway. If you're looking for the cafeteria, it's on the other side of the facility closer to the lobby," It offered the man a small grin but was repaid with a dismissive grunt.

"S-Seriously man, just get some razor wire and explosives and layer that shit somewhere for someone to stumble across. I'm telling ya, it would get - yuh - you'd get a shit ton of schmeckles from the extra bills." Rick removed his left hand from his pocket and waved it around in emphasis, showing disinterest in the conversation by the way he looked behind the alien and towards the direction he was told. 

Even Rick wasn't too sure what he was talking about but went with it anyways. The alien forced out a small chuckle, uncertain that this should even be joked about.

Without thanking the startled worker, Rick pushed past him and resumed his cold persona. Despite him now wanting to be miles away from the infirmary holding what was left of his sack of meat grandson, he still felt uneasy leaving the room. His grey toned skin pricked underneath his sleeves from the occasional stares directed his way as he eventually reached the machines, shuddering slightly to get rid of the feeling.

He was unimpressed at the selections, as a few of both of the vendor's racks were empty and the snacks and beverages available were basic and cheap. Of course, no booze was one of the available options which forced a groan out of the man.

The only thing that seemed the most edible choice was a can of root beer, which sat diagonal in it's depressing excuse of a compartment.

Fishing out a single shmeckle from inside his coat, Rick nonchalantly pressed it into the small coin slot with the pad of his thumb. His face twisted into a scowl as he eyed the closest can near the glass. "B-Better not get stuck, bastard."

As if the machine heard Rick's request, it fell with a sad thump at the bottom and was ready to be plucked from it's cold confinements. He wasn't a huge fan of root beer, but it wasn't necessarily a bad beverage depending on the brand. As he quickly knelt down for the drink, he glanced it over when in his grasp. It wasn't a very popular brand as it was found in most gas stations or dollar stores on Earth, but it'll have to do for now.

Cracking it's pull-tab off with a rather loud pop, Rick tossed it to the ground as he threw his head back in a desperate glug. His throat was oddly parched then normal, so he drank more than half of the can by the time he made it back towards the room. It wasn't very good as the uncarbonated taste hinted as it was stale. But _damn_ was he thirsty. 

"Mr. Sanchez!"

Arching a brow, Rick stopped walking and turned his head to the voice. It was Amki, who was practically peeling around the corner with a speed unknown to mankind- or anykind for that matter.

Rick scowled as she almost rammed into him, but it went unnoticed as her eyes shimmered with an emotion he couldn't quite pinpoint. "Jesus Christ, slow the hell down wouldya?? You planning to rehospitalize the recoveries clambering around like that?" He snarled irritably at her, softening his stance and holding his can with both of his hands.

"Mortimer can be resurrected faster than I thought, without heavy reproductions. My nurse informed me that his body is practically stabilized while being in this state, which is perfect news for the process of the halzinger." She beamed that same derpy smile again at Rick, who shot her a confused frown.

Rick's attention was drawn to the mention of a nurse more than the news."How'd your nurse know what's going on? No one else was in there."

His breath paused for less than a second at the thought of someone unfamiliar approaching Morty while he's more vulnerable than ever before. His frown deepened with his brows suspiciously narrowing into a threatening angle. The clinician must have seen the protective flames in his eyes as she straightened her posture nervously. Rick's gaze was like a lion's sights pinning a gazelle in the grasses, ever threatening but silent.

"There's cameras in the corner of each room to keep track of the patient and watch over them when some of us aren't present, as well as the same information provided from the monitors is being streamed to my nurse's side as well. It's a precaution we have in case something turns for the worse or if there is a change in wellbeing, etcetera." She spoke with a neutral tone, keeping a straight face with him the entire time.

Rick's glare held firm after her explanation, searching for any sign of falter. She continued after a moment, keeping the same expression. "But as I stated, he should be able to wake as soon as a few hours and be welcome to return back home in a mere day or two. He will most likely be very exhausted, but that should be the only 'major's side effect if you can call it that."

_So he really will be okay?_

"Alright. Just hurry up, I was supposed to meet up with a f-friend of mine sometime today." Rick titled his chin upwards, giving off a towering appearance. The shadows in his eyes darkened as he continued to stare Amki down, who only replied in a nod.

That was a fabricated excuse however, as Rick just wants to get all of this over with as soon as possible. His chest puffed slightly with an inhale he was holding and the alien moved past him and back into the room. Rick didn't even notice the mechanical arm she was holding closely in her own, which he caught a glimpse of the sheen metal it was made from before she vanished around the doorway.

This was going to be a bitch and a half to try and explain to Morty when he wakes up.

Rick resumed watching the procedure in the same chair he stilled in before and watched as Amki swiftly and effectively worked to attach the new ligament. He tossed the empty root beer can lazily to the trash can by the door when he was finished with it and occasionally paced the room when he began to get fidgety. It seemed to take eternity for Beth and Summer to arrive.

A small knock echoed through the door around two hours into the surgery. Rick had a good feeling that it was the girls, so he watched the metal slide away with an unamused expression. He was propped back into the chair with his arm slumped against the arm rest and crossed his lanky legs in front of him, looking rather comfortable.

As expected, both of them were standing in the hallway. Beth was in the front who entered the room first with bags under her eyes. Her hands clasped in front of her chest in a distressed motion, and as soon as she stepped in her eyes landed on Rick first. Her eyes shone wet with tears, motherly love and confused anger conflicting each other in her dim orbs.

Summer squeezed passed her with arms crossed silently. She immediately looked to Morty instead of her grandfather, who she didn't even spare a glance. Rick watched as her infuriated frown and narrowed eyes softened into a neutral expression. _She’s trying to stay collected in front of me, isn’t she?_

As Beth was still staring almost in shock at Rick, he stifled a sigh as he stood up and pocketed his hands. He forced a small upturn of his lips as he met her gaze. “H-Hey sweetheart.”

Her suppressed emotions broke at his facade and she wept sadly in place, moving her hands up to her face. “Oh Dad, I-” Her shoulders quaked in grief and Summer didn’t react. Her eyes were glued to Morty. Normally, Rick would probably try to comfort his daughter despite not being one for affection. It was always a sign of weakness to Rick, and that was probably one of the reasons he stayed so distant with most people.

But with the current situation, he was sure this wasn’t the time. 

Rick turned away from her and instead eyed Amki, who didn’t even greet them as they entered. She was too absorbed into her work as her face was pinpointing the tools within her hands and the exposed muscles she was currently trying to fuse to the new arm.

“What are you doing.” Summer spoke up, her voice low and void of a questioning octave. Amki stayed in her same position but nodded to acknowledge her question. “I am attaching a prosthetic arm to Mortimer due to the destruction of his original. I am figuring you are more immediate family?” 

Summer stiffened in response but said nothing else. Beth however pried her face out of her palms and looked in the direction of her son. She looked utterly defeated as she just stared at him for the longest time, like he was something in a different language and she was intently trying to decipher it. 

“M-My baby boy..” She rasped through the tears streaking her cheeks. Summer seemed to frown at her words and her brows creased as she turned in her mother’s direction. She rested her hand on Beth’s back and rubbed small circles across her shirt supportingly.

Rick cleared his throat awkwardly, focusing his eyes back onto Morty as he opened and closed his mouth wordlessly in an unspoken reassurance. He was startled as Summer suddenly rounded on him, the same enraged scowl now flashed in his direction. The motions she was stroking across her mother’s back stopped as she met Rick’s gaze with a ferocity he wasn’t accustomed to. “Tell me what happened. I don’t want the jist of it, I want to know exactly what happened to him, because I don’t believe what Mom told me.” Her voice was even lower than before, and her lips stretched down in a way that could only be described as pure disgust.

“Well you were at the house, surely you’ve seen the absolute mess of his room and the amount of booze bottles cramped in the most blatant place. Jesus, he couldn’t even hide them right. Y-You’re really telling me you didn’t pick up any signals here? Just some angsty teenage phase he was blowin’ through?” Rick arched a brow as his neck prickled in irritation.

“Oh don’t you dare start with me. You have absolutely no right to act like you know what he’s going through. You _left him_ , as well as the rest of us.” She attempted to be threatening as she pointed a finger to the mans’ chest, and took an accusing step forward, which only made Rick angrier.

“Not to burst your sudden boost of courage here, but that’s pretty pathetic that _I_ can know what is going on with him universes away, but the people in the same house seeing him everyday can’t get a hint. Talk about being selective.”

Summer barked a harsh laugh. “That’s absolutely rich coming from you. If you knew so much about my brother then why did you decide to abandon us instead of _telling_ us what was going on?” 

The scientist’s eyes glowed with warning, a shadow beginning to cast over his features. “I had to leave, Summer. M-Morty didn’t want me around anymore.. Figured he’d say something.” He felt uncomfortable being interrogated like this while his dead grandson laid not even four feet away, but there’s only a limit to how much Rick can take being yelled at.

Beth seemed fazed out of the conversation so Rick’s glance to her in an attempt for input (and for a way to get out of the line of focus for a moment) went unnoticed. Instead, Summer snapped back. “You should have _SAID. SOMETHING._ Do you think it’s any better to just pack up and run away like a coward? We could have worked this out!” His peripherals caught Amki briefly glancing up with wide eyes before returning to her work, and that pushed Rick over the edge. He felt trapped in a cell of judgement, bystanders viewing him like a wild animal and pointing their fingers. 

Rick took a step forward and flailed his arms around, snarling at his now cowering granddaughter. “Y-Y-You- I didn’t want to leave, at least not e-entirely! It definitely wasn’t my priority fucking move! I left because I thought it would help Morty! I didn’t know what to do! T-To find out my own grandson is hurting himself on purpose and t-tell me to my face he doesn’t want me a-anywhere near him! To havta- have to chase him through the fucking neighborhood because he _lept_ through his own window to get away from me! I-I-”

“..I was _scared,_ Summer.”

It was silent for a moment. The soft whir from the devices seemingly paused with everything else. Summer straightened her posture after Rick lowered his arms. He slouched in place, averting his gaze to the floor tile his left shoe stood on. 

“So why did you come back?” She murmured. Rick met her gaze once again and her eyes seemed a bit genuine. Beth acted as if she was just rebooted as she finally moved and turned towards him with red cheeks and a lingering wateriness to her stare. Rick’s half-lidded glower flicked to both of them as he began to speak.“Because I realized that what I did wasn’t helping him. So I had to check on him again, despite being against it.”

"Again? When did you check the first time?" When Beth found her tongue, she was hitting the hard questions.

Rick plastered another uninterested guise across his face. "The day I left. I knew what he was doing but he refused to tell me to my face despite me shoving him evidence down his throat. P-Pretty much said he wants nothing to do with me, so I obliged," He shrugged. "And t-that was that until last night, when I decided to check on his vitals and he was in some serious shit."

"He is correct. Mortimer was damaged in many places. His liver would have failed if he continued drinking what you call alcohol. I fixed everything internal and external that I found, now I'm just working on this before I get the real process started." Amki chirped in, causing their heads to turn back to her. Beth sullenly nodded while Summer just looked back to Morty.

"What's your plan, then? Are you going to take off after this is all over?" Summer spoke without eye contact, keeping her gaze on her brother.

Rick swallowed. "D-Depends on what you both want."

"Are you asking permission?" An amused huff escaped Summer as she rotated back to the frozen man, placing a hand on her hip. "That's definitely new. Usually you'd force your way into something."

Rick parted his mouth in agitated shock, but she wasn't necessarily wrong. He was Rick fucking Sanchez, a god among his people.

When he didn't respond, Summer spoke for him. "Well, I don't think that'll work. God knows how Morty will react when he wakes up, and Dad will flip his shit. I'm not even on board, but I suppose I can't outright tell you no since it's Mom who decides the things dealing with you." She rolled her eyes as she brought up Beth, who seemed twice the more conflicted than before as she stared blankly at the two of them.

"L-Look, I'm not asking you anything. I'm just waiting for Morty. We can talk later." Rick waves his hand in dismissal and flopped back into his chair. "Giving me a d-damn headache.."

After he sat back down, Beth rested in another chair across the room closer to Amki, where Summer walked past Rick and to Morty's side. She didn't seem an ounce sickened or uncomfortable with Morty's tissue and nerves hanging out on the other side of the bed, but she intently watched as the operation continued.

Rick was almost impressed that Summer didn't check her phone once while she was here as he continuously heard it vibrate from within her pocket, unread notifications stacking on each other with each rumble. She asked a few questions here and there about what had to be done and what tools are to be used for whichever Amki was tinkering on. Rick could tell that she had at least relaxed a bit, so that was helpful trying to suppress the long list problems connecting to this damned family. With Summer out of the way, now there's only a few more.

Around half an hour ticked by before Amki straightened back up. Her outfit was stained with blood splatter but she beamed proudly as she tugged the rubber gloves from her fingers. The arm was now attached completely.

Rick's curiosity peaked so he had to observe it himself. Pushing himself out of the chair, he moved to stand beside Summer. She acknowledged the man's approach with a brief glance before resuming watching her brother.

The arm looked like any other. Matching skin was layered over his metal counterpart, resembling the same appendage that was there previously. An identical replica. Rick has many augmentations himself, but it was odd to think that Morty now has something along the lines of being the same thing.

Beth didn't move from her position in her own chair but scanned Morty with a worried frown.

"It's time to get the halzinger working. I thank you all for your patience during this stressful process, but it will be all worth it." Amki tossed her messied gloves into a bin close to the shelves holding the gowns before reaching into the same glove box and taking out another pair. "This should take around an hour due to Mortimer here responding so well. He's a brave little fighter." She gave them all a confident grin as the elastic slapped against her wrist.

Relief rippled through Rick behind his benumbed mask, though the overwhelming guilt that pierced his shoulders quickly smothered the feeling, pinning him down in a position he wasn't sure where it exactly was. His mind was like a no man's land with Rick standing square in the middle of it all, waiting for that first bullet to be shot.

"Hey."

Rick blinked slowly as he found Summer intently staring at him. He arched a suspicious brow as her eyes narrowed, blatantly studying his face.

Rick tensed. "What is it?" It came out gruffer then he intended.

She suddenly slinked behind him and strided towards the door. "Come with me a sec," Her face was shadowed as she glanced back to him. "I need a few things explained a bit further."

Annoyance caused Rick groan dramatically, lightly throwing his head back as he did and rolled his eyes. All of this interrogation should be expected, but when it came to actually having to explain did it become a hassle. "Aye aye, captain," Rick mocked a pitiful excuse of a bow as he walked. "Y-You have my undying service."

Scoffing, Summer left the room with Rick following reluctantly behind. The hallway was a bit less packed now as Rick only saw a few staff down towards the vending machines. He didn't check what time it was yet, but he could only figure it was sometime in the early afternoon.

Summer propped herself up against the wall, crossing her arms again over her brown t-shirt and creasing the fabric. "I want to know exactly what was wrong with him. You still didn't give me the details when I asked for them. If it's Mom who is preventing you from explaining, then do it out here."

The scientist copied her same stance and stood next to her, scanning the hallway for anything to distract himself. "Y-You sure though? It's not an easy pill to swallow if you want to g-get into the nitty-gritty."

"You know I don't care about how bad it is, I'm not a ten year old that can't handle bad information. He killed himself for fucks sake. I get the memo." She retorted.

"Tsk, suit yourself." After coughing into his sleeve, Rick reiterated how he first noticed the odd behavior and especially with the night of the 'mysterious' blood pool in the bathroom, as well as his concrete evidence it was in fact Morty's doing. The warnings he received caught her attention and she questioned the parasite, in which he also explained what he learned from Amki. Summer said nothing but respectfully listened to her grandfather's words. The mention of Morty hacking off his own arm had her wincing against the wall, but she _did_ want details after all, so he described how Morty had looked and what he theorized happened.

He would admit however that it did feel pretty satisfying to be able to explain to someone what he had been carrying alone for a few months. Rick has thousands of experiences and bottled up situations that he hoped would never come to light, but just explaining one felt.. right. They well deserved to know.

After a few minutes of processing the new information, Summer nodded. "Thanks Grandpa Rick. I guess I did know something was up. When he was invited to the party last night, he was already wasted _waaayy_ beyond just a normal can of beer. But that was just recent.. before that I already knew he was off. He was closing himself in to not just us anymore, but to everyone. He hasn't spoken to anyone outside of the house in who knows how long before the party, practically turned into a mute when he wasn't asking for something of mine or something one of my friends might have."

The title 'Grandpa Rick' felt foreign so he was surprised when she had used it. He was interested in the party however, so he looked down to where she was standing with a piercing stare. "What was this party exactly? And I'm figuring you mean alcohol by asking for something."

She nodded. "That or weed, but he didn't really smoke anyways. Pretty sure he traded it for booze." She paused with a jolt, aware of what she was confessing.

".. I-I'm trusting you to keep this between us."

Rick snorted in amusement. "Don't sweat it. I'm not one of those Christian dads that crucify their kids if-if they do something remotely negative. But uh.." He waited for her to continue about the so-called party.

"Oh, right. He was mainly invited to provide the beer, but I got that handled since his taste kinda sucks ass. But I figured he could still come along anyways." She shrugged. "I didn't see him most of the night, but I might have completely forgotten he was there and went back home without him."

"Jesus Summer! W-What kind of- w- so you just forgot he existed? How long was he there for alone?" Rick scolded her as he lowered his right arm down to his side, close to flinging it around again in a fit.

"Calm down would you? I don't know since I wasn't keeping an eye on him, but obviously he got back home if he.." She trailed off as the obvious ending was readable. Rick exhaled sharply but said nothing more.

"W-Well, just keep an eye out for him in the future. A close one at that." He was barely audible, but Summer caught every word.

She looked up at him with a gleam in her eyes. "You care about him, don't you?" 

Rick scowled harshly at her expression. "What kind of question is that? It's called making sure idiots like him don't get themselves killed.. a-again."

Summer smirked. "A.K.A caring about someone's well being. Mr. Tough Guy over here ends up having a heart after all. And here I thought it was cold and empty." She teased, nudging him with her elbow. Rick shrugged her away and side stepped closer to the door with a grimace. "Fuck off Summer."

She humored herself while Rick shot a threatening glance down the hallway to nothing in particular. Summer and Rick had a bond that one could describe as mutual understanding, as they weren't particularly close but she could decipher Rick better than he could himself while he respected her boundaries and kept what she did in her spare time from her mother (which was mostly her rather immature secrets such as drugs and alcohol).

Morty was soon to wake, so he would need to get mentally prepared for how the boy would most likely react. Rick grumbled another snobby remark as he returned back inside to only rest back in his chair dejectedly.

Beth offered him a small smile as he came through the door, but he didn't return it. His attention was drawn to the pink and yellow orb Amki was currently plucking from a container smothered in advisories and labels.

He figured it would be best to stay back for the time being, so instead of pulling his chair closer to the bedside as he did previously, Rick only narrowed his eyes as the alien began working again. She loaded the rather large halzinger into another machine and in return began clicking and wailing a siren like noise. The compartment she placed it in had a small door in the front that she closed and locked shut. She quickly unbuttoned Morty's gown in the front and pulled it back just enough to expose his chest.

" _ **Clear surrounding area. Restoration in progress. Clear surrounding area. Restoration in progress.**_ "

Rick glanced from Morty to Amki numerous times to see if they had to leave, but when she proceeded to poke in the keypad attached to the wall, he disregarded it.

She reached up and clung onto the handles attached to a similar tube resembling the x-ray she had used, but this time it had a rather thick needle propped into the end. She tugged it so the needle hovered over Morty's heart, the tip gleaming with the lighting.

"HR-Resus on standby, waiting for clearance." Amki abruptly turned her head upwards as she spoke at the ceiling, and he realized she was speaking to the camera cornered in the left of the room. He recalled her stating there was one in each patient quarters to ensure monitoring.

The door opened once again as Summer walked in. She looked startled as the contraption began steaming and clunking with various noises. She quickly paced up to Rick and stood beside him, hesitant to ask what was going on as her eyes were unmoving from Morty.

" _ **HR-Resus confirmed for proceed. M-BC and P-RC stabilized.**_ " A voice responded back coming from the machine and Amki nodded.

"Clear!" She bellowed. The needle jerked upwards before slamming down into Morty, the machine shaking with the motion. Rick's eyes widened as he watched his grandson's body lurch due to the rod piercing his chest with such force and he sat up in his chair, hand hovering above his arm rest. Summer gasped to his side, and Beth did the same on the other side of the room.

" _ **Vaporizing, steam awaiting clearance.**_ " The voice boomed back, and this time Amki leaned down and hurriedly scanned the needle and where it entered.

"Steam confirmed for proceed." She barked back, straightening and backing away slightly. A sharp beeping resonated around the room and an air burst as loud as her own voice shot through the machine, the entire system of devices whirring frantically. A sharp pink light blinded them all before disappearing as soon as it illuminated, confusing Rick as he blinked to get rid of it's lingering light.

Another sharp beep before the same voice spoke again. 

" _ **Vapor successfully injected. Scan to activate.**_ "

Amki quickly spun around and tossed open a cupboard panel and pulled out something that looked a lot like Rick's portal gun, but it shone with an orange bulb instead. She one handedly raised the machine up and out of her way, the needle raising with lingering steam wisping from the end. Pulling the trigger to the device in her hand, it launched a long vertical laser glowing orange that landed on Morty's face. She proceeded to run it from his head down to his feet and did this for a few moments before another beep sounded.

" _ **Activating. Patch insertion as we finalize the HR.**_ "

She placed the device back into the cupboard and instead pulled out a packet that read 'bandage' in a large font. She tore it open and peeled away it's coverings with a swift movement, tossing away the wrappers and placing the adhesive towards Morty's chest and covering where the needle had punctured. "Patched!" Her voice was cheerful now, the urgent tone leaving completely.

They all stayed silent as the machine slowly retreated by itself into it's original position, and yet another beep followed after it stilled. " _ **HR-Resus complete. Discarding M-BC and P-RC.**_ "

Rick sat both fascinated yet utterly confused as to what just happened. He never witnessed anything like this. All three of the chaotic family members were now frozen in silence.

Another loud beep.

_**"Successful operation, Dr. Xip. Welcome back, Mortimer Smith."** _


	10. Alexithymia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alexithymia  
> /əˌleksəˈTHīmēə/
> 
> The inability to recognize or describe one's own emotions.

_”Morty? ..Wait, can he hear us?”_

_“I’m not positive. He may still be unconscious. The monitors are displaying that he is stirring however, so if he can’t he should in a moment.”_

_“Oh Morty.. it’s Mom. I’m here sweetie.”_

_“Calm down Mom, you getting all sappy again might make him not want to be awake.”_

_“...”_

_“Morty? It’s Summer. We’re all here. Well, not Dad but you get my point.”_

_“...”_

_“A-Are you not going to say anything Dad?”_

_“Just leave Rick out of it. Morty will freak when he sees him so let’s wait a sec.”_

…

…

…

Why am I hearing voices?

…

…

I’m too tired.

...

“Gnnh..” Air wheezed from his lungs painfully.

A sharp gasp sounded close to Morty’s ear and he winced away from the sound. He couldn’t breathe very well so he began breathing in short gulps to start, keeping his eyes screwed shut as he wriggled around uncomfortably. He felt constricted, a weight somewhere inside his chest pushing down on his insides. Everything ached terribly and nothing seemed to work correctly as his limps didn’t move when he wanted them to. He attempted to sit up but ended up partially arching his back and falling back down. A surge of pain lashed throughout his torso from landing back onto whatever it was he was resting on and a choked wail escaped him.

“Morty! Oh my god!” 

Yet another loud sound boomed beside him and Morty groaned loudly in agony. He couldn't understand what they were saying. What was going on? Why is he alive?

“Mortimer, I’m Dr. Xip, but you can call me Amki. I’m going to hook you up to some oxygen, alright?” Whoever it was stood to his left, and sudden deafening sounds of clattering and beeping ruptured his ears. A garbled yell ripped from his throat in response, shaking his body so harshly he felt his own vibrations bounce back to him.

_Please be quiet! Please make it go away!_

“I apologize for the uncomfortable awakening. I’ll add morphine to his receiver and hopefully he can relax.” He felt his head being lifted up slightly by a hand on the back of his neck. Tingling surged through the base of his spine from the touch making him want to cry out again, but something wrapping around his mouth and nose kept him from opening his jaw that far. It ended up being an animalistic noise leaving his mouth.

Attempting to finally open his eyes, Morty was met with blurred vision. It was like water was in his eyes but it wouldn’t blink away. There was a light as bright as the sun directly above him so he squeezed them shut again. His senses were being overloaded to a point he wanted to scream, but that would hurt his ears too badly.

Cold air was now filtering through his nose with each panicked breath, his lungs filling large with the sudden increase in pressure. The voices that began speaking all around him were starting to sound washed up and distorted and Morty didn’t know if it was because he was passing out or his subconscious obliged to help mute them out.

Rick’s brow twitched as he watched Morty struggle to breathe or move. “I thought you said there would be no major complications. This sure l-looks like one to me.”

“I don’t believe he can register our voices. His cortical reactions aren't lighting up when we speak.” Amki ignored Rick’s statement as she scanned the many screens besides the boy.

The four of them waited a good hour or so before his heart regulated and beat to a normal pattern and speed. His skin was fully flushed once again, which made Rick infinitely relieved to see. But being dead for so long had given his body enough time to completely still and his organs begin to be unusable, hence the failure of successfully moving in ways that were natural. It would probably take a bit longer for Morty to accustom to _living_ again.

The man’s heart twisted in a way he didn’t understand. Idly sitting by and seeing his grandson unaware of his surroundings and hurting made something rage within his ribcage. Something defensive, protective even.

_You have no right to act like you care, old man._ His inner thoughts retorted.

Both Beth and Summer were beside him worriedly keeping an eye on the panting kid, while Rick sat in the shadows in his chair near the door. His elbow was propped on the armrest to hold his chin in his palm, his pointer finger and thumb covering his mouth in thought. Through a half-lidded gaze, Rick felt his abdomen clench as Morty continued to whimper into the mask providing him oxygen. He was no longer attempting to flail around and succumbed to laying still despite clenching and releasing his hands at his sides.

“Morty,” Amki shot Beth a confirming glance to make sure that was his preferred nickname, “I need you to relax for me. You’re alright now. Your family is right here and has been waiting for you to recover and are so happy to see you.” Her gaze flicked from him and back to the screens, which displayed a diagram of Morty's brain patterns. A small section sparked with purple and the alien seemed to take note of this as she nodded. “Can you hear me?”

Morty only groaned in response, causing her to frown. “Can you open your eyes for me Morty?”

He seemed to understand that as he settled for a moment, his eyes fluttering open into barely a squint. “S’bright.” He muttered underneath the mask. Rick could tell Morty was trying to glance around but he seemed unfocused. 

“Wonderful job, you’re doing great. Can you see me clearly?” Amki leaned towards where Morty was drifting off to and it caught his attention. “Can you see me?” She repeated.

Morty lightly and slowly shook his head side to side. “M’blur. Who’eh you?” His slur was painfully slow, but she understood what he had tried saying.

“I am Amki. I am a doctor. You were brought to our space station and nursed back to health.” She spoke clearly with short phrases for Morty to pick up. He didn’t seem to react at first as he closed his eyes tiredly, sighing through his nose. Rick saw the puff of air fog the inside of his mask and slowly dissipate.

A monitor began to beep wildly as Morty’s eyes suddenly snapped open wide, panting rapidly and attempting to sit up again. Amki, startled, raised her hands and made cooing noises to settle him down. “Morty, hey, please take deep, slow breaths a-”

“He- he- where- s’Rick right?” He interrupted Amki's comforts and he managed to pry his arms underneath himself and sit lopsided into a more upright position. Amki rested her hands on his shoulders to delicately nudge him back down, but a scream ripped from his throat from the contact and she leaped back.

Summer and Beth began to try and console him but he seemed more panicked the longer they spoke. Rick’s jaw clenched as he watched the chaos unfold in front of him; Morty quaking where he sat and three distraught beings were fumbling on what to do.

“Jesus Christ, can’t you see the kid wants you all to shut the fuck up and back off?!” Rick roared, impatience taking over his silence. His face was cross as he sat up into a rather intimidating posture, air sharply exhaling from his nose. The monitor quieted at the same time the room claimed it’s silence, so it was rather awkward. All three of their voices died out from his unexpected outburst, but Morty gasped as loud as Rick had yelled.

Rick's attention snapped to the boy, and for the first time in ages, they locked eye contact.

While it was clear Morty was watching him, Rick knew his vision still wasn't clear. He studied the boy’s chest heaving but no sound of rasping was coming from him anymore. It was silent. Morty’s eyes were as wide as they could go, obviously trying desperately to confirm who he was looking at in the shadows, though Rick knew that he could already tell by freezing the way he did.

Summer’s lips were parted as she glanced cautiously to the two, who seemed to be having a staring contest. Rick opened his mouth to speak but nothing came out. His chest tightened at the sight of Morty looking straight at him.

“Why?” 

One word left Morty’s mouth as Rick clamped his own shut. There were many continuations to that question.

_Why did you leave? Why are you here? Why am I alive? Why did you bring me here? Why did you hurt me? Why is this happening?_

And he honestly couldn’t answer any of them. His mind went into an emergency shutdown.

But Morty gasped again and continued. “N-N. Thisn’t right- I-'' He spun his head to his left arm, and rotated it several times before flexing his fingers. “I- I- I don’t get it-” He looked back to Rick, who was trying with all of his might to keep a straight face. 

Beth, with a small voice, spoke up. “He brought you here, Morty. Everything can be explained, I-I promise.” Beth nodded hopefully and glanced to Rick. He would most likely have to do the explaining.

Amki opened her mouth to speak, but Morty beat her to it. "What did you do'ta me?! I-I didn't- This idn't what I wanted!" Fear casted itself shadow across Morty's face as he edged upwards further into a more straight position.

Locking eyes with Rick, who was startled with the ferocity that met him, Morty _snarled_ at him. "You ruin everything!"

A dull pain swarmed Rick's heart like a colony of ants. "M-Morty, I- I won't deny that b-but trust me when I say this, I thought I was doing the- the-" 

Rick squeezed his eyes shut with a deep sigh. Renowned intensity fueled him to continue again. "I thought I was doing the right thing. I-I thought what I did was helping you." He needed time to reform his thoughts into something flowing better, but he wasn't given a chance under the boy's gaze.

"Y-You- I can't.." Morty sounded deflated. "Y-You had no right to put meh here. I should have.." Rick noted the slur slowly but surely easing out of his speech.

"If you're saying you should have died, you did moron. You were brought back f-from death." Rick growled at him. He raised a finger and turned it to Morty in a sharp motion, "And that arm is a prosthetic. Y-You fucked that one up too badly."

"Grandpa!" Summer scolded, her arms extending outwards in exasperation. He didn't acknowledge her as he studied Morty's reaction. They boy glanced to his left arm which was just exposed as a fake, but quickly flicked back to his grandfather. He didn't comment but watched them all cautiously.

Amki cleared her throat, clearly uncomfortable with the tense energy. "I need to gather the paperwork for documentation and billing. I'll return in several minutes." Excusing herself she ducked out of the room and into the hallway.

_Lucky gal._ Rick thought sourly.

“Morty, why didn’t you tell us? You could- you’re always welcome to come to us when- when, y’know..” Summer stammered, nervousness showing with how she wrung the hem of her shirt.

He didn’t respond. His breathing began to slow, which was good, but he looked absolutely livid with a sharp glint in his eyes.

After Beth vented about how upset she was to Morty and receiving no response yet again, they all just sat back down silently. Rick definitely didn’t want to push his luck, as he was lucky he was even allowed to speak to him.

Amki soon returned while an unholy amount of papers that Rick had the pleasure of filling out. Among the mass paperwork, there was the general birthday, address, and statistics of the patient to cover, but he also had to describe what Morty had exactly done to get here on paper as well, making his frown deepen as he did.

After that chore was over, Amki asked how Rick would be paying. Beth and Summer went down to the cafeteria to fetch Morty some food after it was confirmed he could eat solids (he was kept on a nutritional IV during the entirety of his stay) so he was left alone with her.

His hands were crossed across his chest, his brow arched. “I can get it to you in less than a week. Y-You got contact information so I can get to you when I do, or..?” 

“Of course. If I happen to be occupied or called-off around that time I can have you be transferred to my nurse. She’s the one I trust the most with that type of thing if I cannot for whatever reason.” She nodded, gripping the same clipboard Rick had to use. “I can give you my contacts really quickly.”

As she began to scribble away, Rick eyed Morty on the other side of the room. The boy was propped upright so he looked similar to a doll. His face was blank and staring off to nothing in particular. The mask still attached to his face was the only thing obstructing the complete look.

Rick narrowed his eyes at the kid. _This’ll take some work._

As if Morty could sense his gaze, the boy carefully and rather sloppily slid down the mattress, rolling over on his side so he was facing away from Rick. The man snorted to cover the offense taken, turning back to the doctor. “So how long will this prick have to stay in here for?”

“I’d say we should definitely keep him overnight to make sure he can eat well, digest things properly, just responding to the adjustment positively. If all goes well, perhaps tomorrow evening?” She gave Rick a bright grin before tearing off a piece of paper and offering it. “I would have given you my business card, but I left the ones I have back in my office. I usually keep some on me.”

Snatching the scrap, Rick shoved it in his pocket and grunted in thanks. Clipping the pen back onto her coat, she spoke while checking her watch. “Well I’ll be leaving for now. If either of you need anything, don’t hesitate to get someone's attention either by the phone over there or just yell.” She chuckled at what she had thought was humorous and motioned to the small wall-mounted phone that was placed behind Rick. He didn’t even see that hanging there.

“Right,” Rick replied. “Well I- I uh, appreciate it.” He cringed at himself for softening enough to say that. She only nodded as she opened the door and slunk back out.

Now if this wasn’t the definition of awkward, then he had no idea what it was.

As Rick stood idly in place, he glanced back to Morty. He was still curled up away from him. The sound of oxygen filtering through to his mask was the only sound present in the room. 

Perhaps this was actually the best time to try and talk to Morty. Even though he would most likely ignore him, who knew if Rick would get another chance to try and speak with him privately? After Morty was fit to be sent back home, the scientist could very well receive the equivalent of being banished. Letting out a heavy sigh, Rick stepped across the title and towards the many cupboards where Morty was facing. He was slow as to not spook him, so once he reached the counter, Rick lightly leaned against it with his arms crossed

He could see that Morty wasn’t actually trying to rest due to when the boy noticed he was being watched, he snapped his eyes shut. Rick rolled his eyes, clearly noticing the failed attempt.

“S-Smooth one. Real- Real smooth cover up.” Rick prodded, keeping his arms tightly against his chest. “So, we should talk, Morty.”

The boy slowly opened his eyes to stare at nothing again and curled his legs closer to his body. The same blank expression graced his face. After he didn’t move to speak, Rick decided to continue on his own.

“If you don’t want to, that’s fine. I’ll just talk _to_ you then. B-But it would be faster if there's mutual conversing going on.” His voice was husky as he blinked at Morty, hoping the boy would actually reply.

He of course didn’t.

Stifling another sigh, Rick kept his position and forced his gaze squared on Morty’s face. “Well actually, f-first I have a question. Can I ask exactly _why_ you ended up doing what you did?” This was a pretty outright question to start with, but he wanted to know.

“Go away.” He muttered, moving his arm in front of his face to hide. At least he answered.

“Not gonna happen.” His ribs felt more restricting than before thinking about what he would say next. But he wanted to know what happened to make Morty go as far as killing himself. The parasite he had contracted most likely had a part, but something felt like it was missing. “So you said to me last that you didn’t want to be around me, am I right?” Rick countered. “Well I did just that. T-That’s the reason why I left, Morty.”

Morty seemed intrigued as Rick caught his eye peeking from underneath his hand. Rick continued, his lips thinning. “I was the source of the problem, r-right?”

They stared at each other for a moment before Morty removed his arm, meeting his gaze head on. “If y-you’re tryin' tah ask ‘if I left, w-why did you kill yourself,’ then you- you c'n stop right there.” He growled icily, motioning air quotes with his fingers.

“Oh kay..” Rick says slowly, voice lowering in restricted irritation. “Then care to explain?”

“N-No, I don’t havta- have to explain myself R-Rick. F-For you to have the audackeh-audayce- a- _audacity,”_ Morty rested for a long pause due to fumbling with his words. “To even come back is-is insane.” 

As much as Morty was right, Rick felt disgruntled. Had he drove Morty to a point where _caring_ for him was practically illegal? Impossible? Improbable?

“S-So what did you do? F-Fucking track me all the way to the hole yah-you crawled into and decide to just- what?- to swoop in and save the day? W-W-Was it because you realized your first replacement family wahs better than the one you left them for, so y-you needed a reason to get back into our lives?” His face contorted into one of pure disgust as he continued, switching the roles and cornering Rick into a wall.

Taking a threatening step forward, Rick jabbed his thumb into his own chest with his brow jumping up to his hairline in shock. “I was- Jesus Christ Morty! Wh-W-What is so hard to understand about me doing what I did in thought of benefiting you?! I checked your status almost e-everyday when I was gone, and the night I decided to check again, I saw the warnings! The cutting, the fucking _alcohol?_ Really, Morty?” He bellowed, not caring that Morty flinched into a sitting position. “A-And I’m not a man of emotion, I’m far from it, b-but I still looked into how you were doing because that’s the entire reason why I had left!”

Morty looked taken aback as Rick leered over him, eyes widened almost double their size. The man’s brow was furrowed in conflict, his head swelling with rage and his heart swollen with guilt. Forcefully softening his expression, Rick lowered his voice. “Please, j-just tell me what happened with you.”

Morty squared his jaw as he gripped the sheets, anxiety radiating off of him. “T-This idn’t fair. W-W-Why do you have the r-right to take this away from me? To-To take away what I w-wanted to question why I did it? I-” His mouth opened and closed wordlessly.

“You should hah-have left me there and kept me out of y-your personal ideals.”

Rick’s breath hitched as Morty finished. “You can’t mean that Morty.” He swallowed the lump forming in his throat while Morty’s eyes were burning into his own. Rick gave him an angry flash of his teeth. “You _died._ A-And for what? You wanted your mother and sister to walk in on your disfigured body? You wanted to leave them traumatized and heartbroken, Morty? Is that it?”

“Don’t you get it?! They wouldn't have cared! I don’t matter until I’m gone and that wath clearly prove to- proven!! I don’t really speak to either of them anymore, and I-I’ve been told to m-m-my face that I’m only ever in the way!” He shouted, baring the same snarl Rick wore. His speech was getting more jumbled, which didn’t seem positive to recovering.

_**I** cared, you bastard!_

Another monitor began beeping in warning again, snatching Rick’s gaze as the screen displayed a 103bpm heart rate. Morty began gasping again, clawing at his neck as he fell backwards onto the bed. He sounded pained as he wriggled furiously, almost pushing the mask completely off of his face from the tube connecting it from the back of his head to the machine producing it. Rick ran over to the boy and turned to the machines.

He wasn’t familiar with the machinery they used at this hospital due to it being awfully more advanced than every other facility in the universe, but Rick was a genius. If he could hack into government exchange markets and cripple their society by erasing their currency’s worth completely, then he could figure out how a damn ventilator worked.

As his grandson lay wheezing beside him, Rick selected a button displaying ‘PEEP’ and upped it from 5 to 8, recognizing the initialism from somewhere lingering in the depths of his mind. A pause in the monitor occurred before it whirred again, this time sounding louder than before. He immediately turned back to Morty to check if there was a difference and watched as Morty’s inhales became longer than the short gasps he was straining for. Rick hesitantly reached over and helped the mask to rest into a more stable position. Morty looked fearful when he did, so he backed away when he finished.

_You’re freaking him out, you idiot!_ His conscience screamed. Rick grimaced as Morty’s hands slowly lowered from him neck down to his sides. His eyes looked heavy with exhaustion and his mouth could be seen open slightly, still panting within the mask. Lungs are extremely sensitive organs, so they will most likely take the longest to stabilize. If Morty was unhooked from this machine, it’s no doubt he would suffocate.

“S-Sorry, Morty.. J-Just let me know if that helped or-or, if you still need it kicked up a bit.” He averted his gaze back towards the machine to watch his heart rate lower into the nineties.

Rick missed as Morty momentarily eyed Rick in surprise.

“S-Sorry?” He rasped, catching Rick’s attention again. The man shot him a confused glare. “Uh, y-yeah?”

Morty exhaled loudly through his nose, tilting his head away from him a bit. “..Never heard you say that b-before.”

Embarrassed heat rised to the man’s cheeks as he could swear he read a hint of amusement from Morty’s remark. “Wh- D-Don’t get- don’t read into this as something it’s not. I’m not going to pay for another operation if you’re going to fucking die again just ‘cuz you can’t breathe without a damn tube shoving the shit into you." He snapped, turning away and sitting down in the closest chair with a thump.

They sat in silence for a while. Morty occasionally turned his head to look around the room, twisting around to study the machines both behind him and above him.

Curiosity was always one of the boy's main weaknesses when it came to pretty much everything, so of course it would be amplified with the current scenario he was in the middle of. Rick would often scold Morty if they were on an adventure and Morty would begin to edge off from the original plan to look into something else that caught his attention. It led to Rick having to pull the boy back or save him if it ended up being something dangerous, which was pretty much every time.

Thinking about the two side by side working on whatever task was at hand made Rick reminisce in a way. Disregarding the fact that Morty can be more of a nuisance than help, he still missed having his little buddy with him to retrieve materials on unknown planets or even do minuscule things like go out for ice cream. But he ruined that for both of them. Perhaps if he had let up on the boy a bit, or even _listened_ to him at times, maybe it could have ended differently.

Not end up the way it did.

“Can you tell me something, Rick?”

Morty’s unexpected question pulled him away from his thoughts. Looking to the boy, Morty was already gazing at him from above his mask, eyes pointedly displaying wonder. “Did y-you mean what you had said?”

His raspy voice on top of the nonspecific question made Rick’s brow arch in confusion. “Which part?”

“A-About you leaving. I-I-I find it hard to believe y-you would do something for someone t-that told you not to come around anymore,” His eyes flickered with disappointment as he sat up. “I-If I was someone else, you probably would have killed me w-with the hassle I am. Sadly, we’re family, s-s-so I don’t think you could.”

Rick squared his shoulders, his mouth agape in disbelief. Did he just..?

“..What the _fuck_ , Morty?” He hissed nastily, sitting up to lean closer to his grandson. “ _‘Sadly?’_ A-Are you saying you still wish you were dead? You wish that I killed you, is that what you’re saying?” Morty narrowed his eyes at Rick’s menace but didn’t reply. “What the hell is- are you thinking about what you’re saying?”

Like a raging ocean, tidal waves of hurt crashed into Rick like a semi truck. It was drowning him from the inside, squeezing his lungs of the air he had.

_“I-I didn’t- I wouldn’t **ever** want to do that Morty. I- I wanted to right my wrongs if possible. I’m a fuck up when it comes to relationships Morty, you-you-y-you probably know this. I wanted to fix what I did t-to you._

He wanted to say those words, but he physically couldn’t as he watched Morty’s judgmental glare harden into uninterest. 

Morty was being painfully blunt with him. What are the options here? Is there a way to even change Morty's thinking?

Stiffening, Rick's expression became stormy. As much as his throat wanted to gag out a broken noise, unbridled anger claimed it's place housed inside of Rick's eyes. "Tell me you're kidding, Morty."

A brief flash of terror strikes Morty's features, and it doesn't go unnoticed.

But instead of expected silence, an ugly laugh erupted from him, the boy placing his hand over his stomach as he began huffing into his mask. It wasn't one of humor, not at all. It was overwhelmingly empty sounding, a hollow sound wasting air.

His eyes narrowed, his pupils tiny pin-pricks amidst storm-cloud grey. The boy had the impertinence to laugh in his face to the point he was breaking out in a hideous, wheezing cackle. 

"Rick, out of all people, you a-aren't one who has an influence anymore. You chose to leave, whether it be for m-my sake or not. Acting the hero doesn't change anything." He spoke between his laughter, meeting Rick's glare with equally empty eyes. They were darkened as if they were completely drained of emotion long ago. "Just do yous-yourself a favor and give it up. T-This act is sad."

The man lunged out of his chair and snarled, gripping the hem of Morty's gown in his fist. The boy yelped as Rick was drawn to his full-height, covering his grandson in his shadow. The man finally snapped, infuriated that Morty could say such a thing. "Are you- are you on drugs?! What the fuck is the matter with you?!" He shook the boy harshly, tugging his face close to him. "I c-cared about you enough to bring you back from fucking yourself over, a-and I know I wouldn't do that for just anyone else. It's ten times easier to create a clone and ride with that instead, but I didn't want to. And do you- d-do you wanna know why that is, Morty? Huh?"

Morty gulps thickly, hesitantly raising his hands to Rick's wrist as he returns mute. He could feel Morty's fingers dig into his sleeve, causing him to nervously thin his lips.

"It's because a clone isn't the same, and they never are. As much as y-you could tweak them or get them so close to who you want them to, it can't compare. You can even get a replacement, but-but they are infinitely flawed with what you wish they were. They are a different person nonetheless." Rick hissed, giving him one more shake before releasing him.

"I don't care if you want to die, Morty. Or that I didn't have a place in acting on it. Because _I_ refuse to let it happen. _Especially_ if it's because of your own doing. This isn't 2006, self harm isn't quirky o-or a trend, and it sure as hell isn't on the table anymore. I'll wipe that shit clean."

The menacing aura Rick created practically suffocated the both of them, the very air in the room burns with his superiority. As he stood with his hands clenched and towering over the bed, Morty shrunk down and gazed into his lap, avoiding eye contact like it was crippling.

It didn't feel satisfying to scold him, but Rick needed to get his point across despite not having the right words. Opening up isn't something he ever planned on doing and still didn't, but with how set Morty was on his own demise he had to crack to truly explain his point of view. It was all-round agonizing.

"- _hic._ "

Morty whimpered as tears stuffed his eyes, blinding him as he turned away from the tower that was his grandfather.

He couldn't believe this. When Morty finally did something right in his wasteful existence, _Rick_ was the one who tore it away from him. The man who didn't want to stick around for his family. The man who never displayed care for anyone. The man who was a traitor.

That's why he didn't believe Rick's excuse for a second. There was no way that old fool could say it was out of thought for Morty's wellbeing. Did he think he was brain damaged? _Well, who could say that I wasn't exactly?_ He thought miserably.

Crying in front of Rick was the last thing he wanted to do. He kept it in this entire time, but with the rage that was pointed at him so sharply it could cut, Morty couldn't hold back.

He didn't want to see any of their faces again. He didn't want to see _anything._

And that was taken from him nevertheless.

_"You're a dumbass, Morty."_

_"Wh- G-Get the hell out of the way Morty!_

_"Go find something to do that doesn't involve pestering me."_

Always scolded for what he cannot do right or does wrong, but he finally did something that worked. Finally did something that he wanted, too.

But he can't have that.

He can't have anything.

"Look at me Morty."

As if defying the man would get him anywhere, he angrily furrowed his brows as he continued to stare at the bedspread. Well, it wasn't necessarily staring as he couldn't see very well, but looking in it's direction.

In his peripherals he caught Rick's arms release from the tense fists they were keeping formed and the bed sunk a bit as he moved to sit down on it.

Sniffling, Morty kept his gaze averted as Rick was boring his gaze into him.

"Morty."

He wouldn't satisfy the man in any way, so he didn't move. He was way too tired to deal with any of this right now.

"I'm about to do something I'm going to regret i-if you don't look at me." His voice lowered, causing Morty to instinctively tense and freeze.

Now he is threatening him? 

_Some caring grandpa he is._ Morty pushed away the feeling to roll his eyes, which also would have spilled over with tears he was preventing by not looking around.

He wouldn't give Rick what he wanted. He wouldn't do anything that Rick says.

After an agonizing pause, Morty was patiently waiting for the hand grabbing his collar again, or perhaps even a slap or hit. Maybe a flurry of words being screamed into his face, causing him to go deaf to change things up. He found it humorous that Rick says he did what he did for Morty, but then turns around and terrorizes him mere hours of being awake. 

Morty felt the bed shift as Rick began moving, causing his eyes to slightly widen before squeezing shut in fright. The light was blocked out by him getting closer, causing everything to darken around himself. Morty didn't bother to get out of the way or raise his hands in defense. It wouldn't do much anyways as the man overpowered him ten to one.

But a hit never came. The tug of him being snatched by the gown didn't happen.

Feeling the weight of arms begin to wrap around him, the terrified thought of Rick picking him up and slamming him to the floor randomly crossed his mind. Just for a moment, he considered struggling against him, but he didn't think he had the energy to and would contradict his previous thought about defending himself.

And then he suddenly stopped. Frozen in a grasp, Morty peeked from underneath one eyelid to see what Rick was doing. It didn't hurt, but he was met with staring at Rick's shoulder. The lab coat was partially wrapping around him as Rick was just sitting like that.

Arms hanging limply at his sides, Morty stayed still as Rick sighed into his shoulder.

Was.. he _hugging_ him?

Morty's eyes slanted into a suspicious glare as the tears previously welling up began to reabsorb, his glare flicking over to the tufts of blue hair that was close to his face. Rick didn't smell like his flask's contents, which came to a surprise. The only scent he picked up was faint, and it was just Rick's normal smell. It probably would be stronger without a mask smothering outside smell, but it was still noticeable.

"Tell me what I can do to make you stop."

A rumbling vibrated through Morty's chest, the scientist's voice low but it sounded determined. Morty couldn't stifle a small whimper and his hands raised just slightly prepared as if to push him off. Rick's arms tightened slightly from the noise, completely encasing him into his hold.

Staring at the various signs and shelving layered against the walls behind the man, Morty didn't know how to respond. What he could do? To his knowledge, there wasn't anything. Morty didn't even have an idea for himself to stop. It wasn't a habit, it was a desire. Who's to stop something like a wish such as that?

Also, Rick never gave him a complete hug like this before. If he did it was only ever a side hug or bro hug, not one that actually held any emotional value. Refusing to hug back however unknowingly caused Rick to worry he did the wrong thing. But he already committed.

All of this seemed so foreign that Morty was at a loss for words. 

"Do I havta repeat myself?" Rick reverberated.

But Morty was stuck in a rather uncomfortable position and it didn't look like he was going to be released without replying. Adjusting his legs underneath himself, Morty coughed to cover his nervousness before attempting to speak. "I don't- I don't know w-what you mean."

"Yes you do Morty. Tell me what I have to do." Repeating himself, he felt as Rick slightly buried his face into his shoulder. It didn't feel too great but it's not like he had a say.

Morty blinked. "I-I.. there isn't- I don't know."

That seemed to be an acceptable answer as Rick hummed in response, confusing the boy further. But mumbling, the man actually continued. "There has to be something."

"R-Rick, get off of me. You're hurting my ribs." He lied, lifting his hands up to Rick's arms and lightly grasping them as a hint to let go. 

He hesitated for a moment before releasing him, leaning back and focusing a stern stare at the boy.

"You have to tell me Morty. You know I won't let you keep doing what you're doing." He growled.

Morty anxiously clasped his hands together in his lap. He wasn't going to let this go, is he?


	11. Frayed Pink Thread

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jerry is angry.

Absentmindedly pushing the alienated mush across the foam tray, Morty wrinkled his nose at the putrid scent wafting from the warmed food.

Beth and Summer eventually returned from the cafeteria with a meal for him soon after Rick’s sudden fit of questions. But it wasn't the slightest appetizing, if anything making his stomach retreat further away from it. Half of it resembled a purple leaf-like paste with small orange transparent spheres scattered around inside of it. The only reason it reminded him of leaves was there were actually a few stray fronds sticking out of the goop. He had absolutely no clue what it was, but it smelled like sewage. The other portion that was slapped onto the foam was along the lines of brown pudding, but it didn't look like something he would want sliding down his throat.

As he pushed his spork through the sludge containing the jellied orbs he listened as Rick spoke with his mother and sister. He had been going on about his new dimension and what he had been taking care of when he was away, as well as trying to ask what would happen now. Beth seemed slightly hurt as he kept going on, but she nodded and flashed him a small grin every once and awhile.

Summer only took on a look of distaste as she kept a pointed gaze on the man.

They paid no mind to Morty as he attempted to create the illusion of eating. Nudging the substances around, he spread them out into neat, subtle piles and made the point of wiping his mouth in case one of them was actually paying attention and placed his tray down on the small rolling table beside him. There was no way he would taste a scrap of that slop.

He was also brought a small cup of water, but Morty sneakily poured it into the waste bin and with a clack returned the cup to it’s counterpart plate. He wasn’t thirsty, but he knew if either of them spotted him not eating or drinking, that would become yet another problem in the current plethora piling up.

He couldn't recall the last time he had eaten, so when he vaguely heard them say that they were going to get him something, it made him a little relieved. It must have been a few days ago now with an empty stomach, perhaps two or three? Being out cold for so long made him lose track of time so he wasn’t positive how long he has been hooked up in here.

But if he knew he would be served _this_ , he would have just said not to bother.

Releasing a heavy sigh, Morty laid back down with a hollow appetite and burrowed his face into his arms as he curled up into a ball away from his family. Partially tuning into Rick’s voice, the man was still chattering away with a monotone voice.

“-at’s not a possibility, but I’d like to keep an eye on him if I can.” He picked up the end of his sentence. Morty narrowed his eyes at a speck on the floor as is interest piqued. 

“I…” Beth trailed off as she hesitated, clearly thinking over her words carefully.

_Don’t tell me he’s trying to come back **now** of all times._

Summer spoke up, her voice deadly serious. “You know Dad won’t have this. He will freak out.” 

“Okay, _Jerry_ out of the picture for now then. I can get around him.” Rick retorted. Morty could pick up the off-putting tone from across the room.

She snorted back. “You can’t just not include him in this. Do you know how much his ego inflated when you were gone? He will kick you down the street if he sees you.”

“Oh I can’t wait.” The excited purr laced with the blatant resentment had Morty shudder slightly at the provocation. Rick and Jerry were such polar opposites it was dizzying and if they came into contact again..

Morty didn’t want to see the outcome.

“I.. think we would need to talk this over. With _everyone,_ ” Beth croaked with a heavy weight tied to her words. “And you are talking to Jerry about this, Dad. He’s a part of this family too.”

Rick groaned loudly as the conversation seemingly came to a close. Morty knew well that Rick could easily slip back into the family with a snap of his fingers, such as wiping all of their memories of him even leaving to begin with or go as far as making Morty think he never protested against Rick’s adventures. But morals overcame the man this time, leaving him to deal with his own aftermath.

Even still, it seemed so odd for Rick to consider ethical principles when it came to something impacting his home life, the place he returns to when he is finished with his outer world ventures. He was considered a god on who knows how many planets and was praised in numerous universes, so he has all the more reason to do as he wishes just because he _could._

The ability of definite freedom is something Morty could only wish to have.

After a while of silence, Rick slowly stood where he was perched in a chair and walked over to the side of the bed Morty was facing, grabbing the tray from the table to discard it. He didn’t say anything as he did, but Morty was anxiously hoping he didn’t notice no food was actually missing from the piles he mushed around.

They made eye contact for a split second and Morty tried to read the man’s expression but it came up empty. Rick only turned away with the slop in hand. As he listened to it clatter into the same waste bin he poured his water into, Morty scrunched down in his covers in an attempt to hide. 

If Rick really was coming back home, it would be a disaster. He was still enraged with the man personally so Morty wasn’t too keen on it himself. After all..

His secret was exposed because the selfish old bastard decided to resurrect him.

Morty shouldn’t have witnessed his family’s reaction, as it should have been done and over with. And he was selfishly stripped from that right.

Scowling as he angrily glared at nothing in particular, he swore to himself that he wouldn’t allow Rick to control him anymore. Like he said previously, the old coot has no influence since he left. Morty intended to keep that statement true to its word.

If he wants to try this again, he will. And Rick can’t do anything about it.

“Get up, you’re discharged.”

“Gnhh..?”

Opening his eyes, Morty blearily tried to see who was calling to him.

Drawing his attention past the covers, he saw Rick standing above him with hands on his hips looking quite impatient as his lips were pressed into a straight line. Morty realized that Summer was also by his side as she was tapping away on her phone, clearly invested in whatever message she probably received.

After receiving his food that was immediately cast aside, Morty fell asleep and stayed asleep for the rest of the day, waking up only once during the night due to a monitor beeping in his ear. He must have been out until just now, which he figured was late morning or early afternoon?

Sleepily wiping his eyes Morty began to sit up, inhaling sharply as a sharp pang shot though his back. Disregarding the pain he hesitantly met his grandfather’s pointed gaze with a gulp. “W..What’s going on?”

"We're leaving," Rick restated. "Can you move?" 

The intimidating tower of a man looked away momentarily as it was Beth who suddenly sniffled across the room and Morty sucked in a breath not being under his pointed stare.

He didn't actually know if he was able to walk. Being in this room for who knows how long he hasn't gotten up once. He hadn't been drinking or eating since being brought back so trips to the bathroom weren’t needed, leaving him sprawled out underneath the covers this entire time. It obviously wasn’t healthy but no one else seemed to notice anyways.

Without replying he hesitantly removed the mask from his face and decided to swing his legs over the metal railings attached to his bed to stand. Taking in a deep inhale successfully, he felt relieved. At least he could breathe okay without being attached to a machine.

Moving down the mattress to a spot open to stand Morty jutted himself upwards and felt his feet touch the cold floor. He clenched the metal railings behind him to stabilize himself as his legs shook horribly with aching bolts blazing through them. Rick suddenly scooped his right hand underneath Morty's left arm and held him upright, fixating a strong gaze on him.

He shuddered at the touch and snatched his arm out of the egotistical man’s grasp angrily. "I don't need your help." Rick scoffed and dropped his hand, rolling his eyes as he instead strode away. "W-Whatever."

As both Summer and Rick walked passed him, he watched as all three of them began moving towards the door to leave. Morty swallowed as he noted his previous pants and other clothing in Beth's arms. Dried blood splattered the threading and stained it horribly.

His mother was crying silently as she stared at the fabric, lightly pinching the edge of the leggings between her fingers.

"C-C'mon Beth." Rick urged, lightly nudging her into the direction of the hallway as the door slid open with a thud. Summer continued forward on her phone, leaving Morty straggling behind shivering from the cold air.

Morty wasn't fit to be walking he decided. He knew that much as he was trembling where he stood, but he did not want to give anyone the satisfaction of helping him. He didn't intend to live this long. The saddened life he claimed as his own should have reached its end. So he will lead it how he wishes until it's sure demise.

Amki wasn’t seen again, at least by Morty, so they all walked down the hallway and towards the exit without a word to anyone. He was confused that there wasn’t anything else to check in on or having him to sign anything, but perhaps they already got that taken care of while he was out cold. Eyeing the gown he was still in suspiciously, Morty figured that it would be okay to take it with him if no one bothered to bring it up. It isn’t like he had any other clothes to change into.

Dozens of languages unknown to many were echoing around him as the four of them travelled down the corridor, some just sounding garbled and others making out what sounded like formal words. His ears rang irritably from the noise, but he continued forward stumbling behind Summer and Beth.

Rick was in front walking alone with his hands stuffed into his pockets. The ends of his coat were blowing from the movement in a way Morty could only describe as dignified, the harsh lighting bouncing off of his hair and shoulders and making him glow. His posture was impeccable, turning him into a pillar against everyone that crossed his path. He looked noble, kingly, distinguished against lower forms. If Morty knew better he would probably have the urge to cower if someone such as him entered the same room as him.

It was almost sickening how much power his grandfather wielded. Earning the infamous title of The Outlaw, The Rebel, and even the mere mention of C-137 in the Citadel made other’s weary of their surroundings when the man was brought up, as if he would miraculously appear by their side and snap their necks due to breathing the name of someone the likes of him.

Despite the frightening amount of creatures and humanoids slithering and crawling beside him, Morty absentmindedly slowed down to a stop to gaze at his forearm. Rick’s statement prodded his chaotic mind, pulling a glower across his features.

_"..And that arm is a prosthetic. Y-You fucked that one up too badly."_

It didn’t seem like a replacement though. Twisting his arm around he flexed his fingers again, narrowing his eyes at more alienated conversation beside him.

Morty blinked. He realized he couldn’t feel the motion of moving his hand. _Is it seriously not my real arm?_ The skin looked just how it should, and even tugging at it felt normal to the pads of his fingers. _Too_ normal to be a prosthetic. But to his discovery, he couldn’t feel the arm itself.

A large hand grasping the bicep in the process of poking his forearm startled him out of focus and he spun around. Rick must have noticed he wasn’t following anymore since he was currently staring down at him with agitation radiating off of him instead of walking ahead, his brow scrunched in a mixture of confusion and annoyance.

Morty dropped his phony arm back down to his side and pinned his bottom lip between his teeth nervously, uncomfortable under the scientist’s watch. 

“What are you doing Morty? Are you _trying_ to get lost?” Rick's voice was gravely as he lightly tugged, successfully forcing Morty to begin walking again. “Keep up.” He barked, turning away as his hand still clasped around Morty’s arm. Stumbling on uneven feet he trotted at Rick’s side reluctantly toward his mother and sister who were standing a few feet away watching them both as they caught up.

“Are.. Are you doing okay, sweetie?” Beth gave him a worried grin as they approached, but he found it interesting how they all decided to pace in front of him without staying near before he stopped behind them.

“M’ fine.” Morty croaked. Pulling his arm out of Rick’s grasp again, he sped up as much as he could on weak legs to stand by Summer as they walked. He swore he heard a sigh from the man as Morty left him alone in the back, but he could care less.

“Hey Morty.” His sister dropped her attention from her phone to him, offering a light smile as she noticed the boy. He returned the smile but it wasn’t genuine. “Hi Summer.”

Pushing the phone back into her pocket, she placed her hand on his shoulder and gently patted. “You, uh, happy to go home? I know hospitals suck.” Summer huffed a laugh as they reached the end of the hallway and began pacing across the lobby. Figuring that everything was already filled out there wasn’t anything else to do here, he would have to tackle making his way back without too much hassle.

Sheepishly turning his head away Morty acted as if he was suddenly intrigued in watching an alien he heard was referred to as a Grunglokian speaking with a receptionist nearby. “Y-Yeah, totally.” It came out more sarcastic than he intended to reveal, but if Summer noticed she didn’t say anything else.

Reaching the large door exiting the facility, Rick was suddenly at his side and walking ahead through the door before anyone else. “I’m driving.” His grunt was barely picked up as he walked out, mainly due to the chattering of everyone else around. Morty caught as Summer pursed her lips at that but didn’t protest.

Beth was still clutching to Morty’s old clothes as they left the station and packed themselves into the ship. 

Morty moved behind his usual seat to sit in the back, wishing he was invisible, but a sharp “Hey,” from his grandfather stopped him. Rick was closing his door as he pointed to the passenger seat with his thumb. The man wasn’t even looking at him since the boy was glaring at the back of his head, but Morty knew he was directing it to him.

Glancing to the opposite side he expected his sibling or mother would protest, but they were silent as they got in on the other side and leaving him awkwardly standing halfway through the door.

_Rick has no influence._ Morty reminded himself.

As Summer was about to scoot over to where he was originally going to sit, Morty took the chance and squished into the seat, startling Summer and causing her to be in the middle. She didn’t seem bothered too much, but he could practically feel Rick’s neck prickling and noted the man’s shoulders square.

Without another word uttered the ship started and blazed off with the air smothered in a tense weight. Morty couldn’t imagine what hell would go down once everyone stepped foot in the house. Jerry will be absolutely livid at Rick’s return, and frankly, he didn’t know how his dad would take the news of what he had done to himself. The dopey man was unaware any of this had happened to Morty’s knowledge, and it’s most likely been days since they have all been here. Who’s to say Jerry was back home and sitting there with no clue where they had gone?

Would Rick force himself back into their lives even if it means doing something to his father? Would they fight? Would Rick cave in and wipe Jerry’s memory just so it would be simpler? What if the genius was only postponing brainwashing them _all_ and planned to do it once he moved all of his belongings back in?

Morty wrapped his arms protectively against himself, feeling his stomach drop. All of this because of him? Rick wouldn’t have left if he had done what he was told, and maybe the family would be the same as always if he suppressed his own self deprecating thoughts and didn’t cause so many damn problems. 

His expression morphed into an ugly grimace as he turned towards the window and watched the stars drift by in blurred smudges across infinite black. _My death was supposed to fix everything. Why didn’t he just let me do this?_

Overwhelming anger and unfathomable confusion stormed around in his head, muddling his thoughts together in a jumbled heap of intangible questions and concerns. He could feel his heart steadily beating in his chest as a sweet tang filled his mouth, a headache prodding it’s way through with it. Just imagining the absolute destruction all of this was going to bring had him silently panting in his seat.

Morty glanced down at himself worryingly as he realized that his heart was set at a constant pounding and attempted to take deep breaths without drawing attention. He was far from healthy due to having a non existent diet and literally _dying_ just a few days prior.

Frowning, Morty had the urge to weep but kept his face as neutral as possible while recollecting himself. _I’m so damn weak._ He thought bitterly. That was clear by his unconcealed trembling and quick puffs of air from his nose when he moves in any way.

The entirety of the trip’s entirety involved Morty wordlessly considering the worst to happen and the other three reading the mood and keeping quiet. A wall of questioning was about to be structured as fast as it would be slammed down, and Morty was both it’s architect and demolition laborer.

**Clunk!**

Morty grunted against his door with a hard push and let his arms to limply fall to his sides when he heaved it closed. Letting out an exhausted exhale, Rick waited until the boy walked to the girl’s side before he exited the ship himself. They had made it back without too much trouble, but now this was going to be the real test.

After a moment, Rick rounded the flank of the vehicle once the three were standing in a huddle and stood idly, waiting for one of them to act first. He was imposing already so he needed to go along with this calmly and patiently until things were confirmed either one way or another.

Beth moved first, sparing a glance to her children before facing Rick. “I’ll check if Jerry is home. I’ll leave Morty’s clothes in your ship for now.” She murmured. He thinned his lips as he spit out quiet “Okay,” and watched as she slipped by him. Her hair was waving through the light breeze as she darted around the corner towards the front door leaving him and the kids alone in the driveway.

In an awkward triangle, he watched as Morty began absentmindedly looking around the brightening neighborhood. He followed the boy’s gaze curiously.

A series of large clouds were floating above them but the sun managed to find a crack through the grayish strands and was pointing it’s light back down on the houses nearby. It could have been considered breathtaking to some with the golden hints that the blazing star was gracing the cars across the street, but the current situation shadowed the observation and translated it dully as the scene was absorbed. Rick was never one to get sappy over sunsets or anything involving awe over scenery and this was no exception.

But Morty seemed to be intrigued enough to stare at the sky for a few minutes straight.

Rick noted the way the boy was protectively covering his prosthetic with his other arm as he arched his head in different directions to gaze up, keeping it crossed underneath it's counterpart. A frown played across Rick's lips at the sight of Morty still shaking as he was in the ship. Of course he had noticed. The entire damn cruiser was practically vibrating from him shivering so badly.

Sighing out of reluctance, Rick lifted his arm away from his side to fish around in his coat for his ray gun before sliding the white jacket off of his shoulders and gripping it into his right hand. Even though the chances of Morty trying something in front of him should be a guaranteed zero, Rick still wanted to make sure Morty didn't go searching around in his coat for a weapon he could hurt himself with.

Speaking of which, Morty must have heard Rick fumbling around when he stopped gazing at the clouds and instead of the neutral and almost glowing expression meeting the scientist's own, Morty’s features morphed fearfully as he watched as Rick lowered his coat and eyed the gun with a worried yelp.

The trembling adolescent taking a step backwards towards the street caught Summer's attention from her phone and widened her eyes at the same sight in front of her. "Rick, what the hell are you doing?!"

Rick scrunched his brow in agitated confusion. "What the hell crawled up your asses?" He was close to growling at them both but decided better and instead caught his grandson's frantic stare with his pointed gaze. "Morty, take this."

Tossing his coat to Morty, which Rick stupidly realized mid-throw had a lot more dangerous tools and mechanisms within it that are 100% more hazardous than just a gun, the boy squealed as it landed on his head and almost covered his body entirely like a blanket. Narrowing his eyes at the thought of Morty actually attempting to hurt himself square in the center of his own sister and grandfather made the man calm back down at the impossible. _Relax, Sanchez. Jesus…_

"W-What was that for?" Small hands poked out from the side of the white cloth and pulled it away from his face revealing a messy mop of hair in front of his eyes due to being suddenly covered up. He still looked anxious as his gaze flicked from the gun still in hand back to his face.

Rick rolled his eyes. "You've been shaking since we left, Morty. Just take it and put it on." He stored away his gun by looping it through his belt and successfully secured it so the nozzle was inside of his front pocket.

Raising his hands in a unenthusiastic way of displaying his passive intentions as Morty blatantly still didn't believe him, he dropped them back down after scornfully turning away and walked up to the corner of the house as impatience was beginning to gnaw away at his insides.

His blue hair poked out into the open before his eyes did, and he scanned the front door suspiciously. No lights were on based on the darkness from the door's window, and the blinds were all closed preventing him from peering inside. He hummed thoughtfully.

Surely she wouldn't just be sitting in there if Jerry wasn't home.

"Summer, go see what your mother is doing." He barked, an uninterested challenge crossing his eyes in shadow when she glared at him in response from turning back around to face her. He probably should have squeezed a “please” somewhere in there but it was more of a command then a request. 

"Don't get used to this." She hissed. He snorted.

Rick arched a mildly humored brow as she stomped passed him and moved down the sidewalk, clearly obeying. Despite her attempt to prod at him, he found it more entertaining than offensive.

If Jerry were to slam the door open and fixate the enraged flames that would surely be reflecting from his eyes on Rick, he didn't know if he would grin in demented excitement for what was to come or bare his teeth as an invitation to try something against him.

Without hesitation Summer strode straight up to the door and flung it open with an irritated "Hello?" The interior knob was heard slamming into the wall as she didn't bother to close it. At least Rick had a view inside now.

The sound of faint swishing beside him caused him to turn and be met with an approaching Morty, who had silently padded up to his side and stopped as soon as he noticed he was being watched.

Rick placed his hand onto his hip annoyed as he realized the scuffling against the sidewalk wasn't because the kid was wearing his coat and expected it to be reaching the ground due to the height difference, but it was because Morty grasped it in one hand and left it dangling down and rubbing on the cement.

He grunted. "Really, Morty?" 

Morty quickly glanced at him but instead of keeping eye contact, he hastily looked away and extended out his arm holding onto the white lab coat, offering it back.

"Man, you _reaaaally_ are intent on keeping this goin', huh." In a peeved tone Rick snatched the clothing back and slung it around his shoulders, speedily sliding his arms through the sleeves and returned his gun back where it belonged. There was noticeable dirt streaks alongside the coat's left sleeve as well as underneath it. He would have to wash it later thanks to it being grazed across the ground. 

“You WHAT?”

Startled, Rick picked up a yell inside of the house that undoubtedly belonged to Jerry. His eyes widened as clambering echoed inside before, sure enough, Jerry spun into frame. His hand was placed on the edge of the door from rushing downstairs (Rick could tell he came from there due to the recognizable thumping of wood when anyone moved across the stairs) and he automatically met Rick’s gaze with fury.

Jerry was still wearing his uncharismatic and plain striped shirt and jeans. Apparently he still didn't own a wardrobe.

“Oh hell no, this cannot be happening.” He sneered as he clasped his hands around the back of his head in disbelief. “This is outrageous.”

“Well hello to you too,” Rick mumbled. He crossed his arms over his chest. “Beth tell you everything going on?”

“Did Beth- You have to be joking!” Jerry swung his arms to the side as he was practically whining. “You are _not_ coming back to this house and I want you to leave my property right now. Morty, get over here.”

Anger teased his ribs from the rather harsh command to his grandson. Before the boy had a chance to move, Rick subconsciously yet lightly extended his arm out to be hovering in front of Morty and blocked him from taking a step forward. “Now Jerry, listen-”

“Get away from my son, Rick.” Jerry’s voice lowered in warning as he clenched his fists, a clear threat. He knew that he didn’t possess the strength to outright challenge Rick, but he took this invitation with open arms. If it was _Jerry_ they were talking about Rick could only keep himself reserved for a little while when having to put up with him.

But this was the icing on the cake witnessing the degenerate have the balls to wield fists at him.

Intrigued in how hard Jerry could potentially punch, Rick cracks a horrid smile, eyes flashing with intense feverishness. “I really hope you’re stupid enough to do it when I say _make me_.”

Jerry’s eyes were set ablaze as his hands shook at his sides, clearly debating taking on the taunt or not.

“Rick, stop.” Morty blurted. Bewilderment wiped the smug look from Rick’s face clean off as he felt small hands place themselves across his arm and applying force. “Dad’s right. Y-You shouldn’t be coming back.”

A sharp “Ha!” left Jerry heartily and Rick scowled.

“You r-really think that the only person able to help this asswipe should leave?” The scientist jabbed his thumb in the direction of Morty as he kept his attention locked onto Jerry. “ _I’m_ the only one that at least tried to do anything about it, and _I’m_ the first to notice what was going on. Some father you are.”

Summer was aware vaguely of the basics Morty was doing to himself by what she had told Rick, but she never acted on it. Both Beth and Jerry were completely unaware.

“Speak for yourself, Rick,” Jerry retorted. The snobby remark sent a whiplash of surprise through him, but left rage in its wake.

Without pause Jerry continued. “And if you are saying vanishing in the night means it was helpful, it absolutely _was_ because none of us wanted you to drag us into your shenanigans, it tore us apart. But you should have _stayed gone._ ” He uncurled his fists and poked a finger in the center of his palm to emphasize his words. “You did more harm than good, and you shouldn’t have come back all those years ago. It was my fault for letting Beth make that decision.”

Rick erupted in laughter and threw his head back, not catching how Morty flinched at the noise. “You- _hahaha_ -you think you actually had a say in that? You didn’t ‘let’ her do anything, Jer.” He cackled in between his words. “And you completely ignored what I said. Do you have selective hearing?”

Jerry’s brows slanted cautiously, confirming that he was oblivious to what Rick exactly meant by knowing what was going on with the boy.

After making no move to ask further, Rick tsked. “Morty had been drinking alcohol and hurting himself. His liver wasn’t doing so hot and he killed himself the other day,” Jerry’s mouth was instantly agape at that, but Rick snarled without providing detail. “Have you not entered his room once? It’s a fucking dump in there and you can clearly smell the booze unless you’re blind in that sense as well.”

Jerry, stunned, flicked his eyes from Rick to his son as his lips wordlessly formed unsaid words.

“Yeah, tell me about it.” Rick replied as if Jerry had spoken. “Anyways, we were at the same hospital I brought you to before while he was recovering hence the gown.”

While Jerry was fumbling for his tongue, both Beth and Summer reemerged outside with worried expressions and padded up to the degraded statue whose face was quickly paling.

Rick scoffed. "If you're not putting it together despite me saying it in a way you, _hopefully_ , could understand, then I'm not sure how else to paraphrase it, Jerry."

The degenerate suddenly shook his head and crossed his hands repeatedly in an ‘x’ in front of him, squeezing his eyes closed. “N-Now wait a minute, that just can’t be true. If he-” Jerry looked to have stifled a sickly gag, “-he killed himself,” He took a brief pause to lower his voice at those words.

“He was brought back, as in resurrected,” Rick interrupted. “The left arm he currently has is a prosthetic since he hacked into the last with a damn _knife_ -” He shot Morty a disappointed glare. “-and it had to be removed. And it’ll take me a loooot of schmeckles to pay it back.” 

Waving his arm in a disregarding motion as he spoke, Rick was getting bored of explaining. Already having this conversation before made it a chore now.

“He’s right, Dad.” Summer crossed her arms and stood in a leaning position. Jerry turned a wide eyed and shocked gaze to her before turning towards Beth on his other side as if begging for support. The woman only nodded.

Once Jerry turned back to Rick he looked mortified. 

“Morty,” Suddenly he crouched so he was level with his son’s face and stared at him intensely. “Is.. Is this true?”

Amused at the squirming boy in his peripheral Rick turned expectantly to Morty. All eyes were on him now as Morty nervously gripped the bottom of his gown and played with the edge of the fabric as a nervous tic.

Morty’s jaw clenched. “Yes,” he growled through his teeth.

If Jerry was a bomb his timer would have just ticked down to the last second. Recoiling harshly, Jerry stumbled back up to his feet as he began looking increasingly pale. Rick watched as Morty failed to stifle a frightened whimper despite his face set at an infuriated position and took a step backwards like his father was about to pummel him.

Trembling, Morty was trying to speak again but his eyes were welling with tears and he only frowned deeply once he gave up. His brows were furrowed angrily and Rick couldn’t tell if it was directed at the boy himself or if he was angry with Jerry. Feeling obligated to do something Rick lightly rested his hand on the kid’s vibrating shoulder.

“Calm down Morty,” He said lightly to try to not come off gruff. Once again the little pest shrugged him away and stepped backwards again with eyes locked onto Jerry.

Rick grunted irritably. “Sheezus. L-Lets just go inside, alright? I think we all needa cool off for a bit and Morty needs to be resting,” He forced with a small grin and raised brows extending his hands out in a offering gesture. The man really was trying to stay as civil as possible but _damn_ was it hard to bite back his tongue.

Jerry whipped his head faster than a snake striking it’s final meal. "Absolutely not. You're not coming into this house Rick. I made up my mind and that's final, you understand me?"

“Jerry!” Beth wailed. He shook his head and entangled his fingers with his hair with a distressed, empty laugh.

The beta rounded on her. “I cannot believe even _still_ you are standing up for this- this disgusting- _ugh!_ Don’t you see he’s manipulative, Beth? He doesn’t change!” Jerry shouted, throwing his arms out. “This can’t start again! We were finally becoming a normal, civilized family!”

Rick snorted. “You can’t possibly believe that if Morty was clearly unhappy,” He focused a deadly glare at the two girls and Jerry, who snapped his attention straight back to the icy blue irises narrowing at the three. 

“How often do you speak with Morty?”

Jerry blinked a few times dumbfounded. "Excuse me?"

_Jesus Christ, how simplified does he need a question to be narrowed down?_ Strained patience was quickly dwindling as Rick stood in between the house and the gatekeepers with asinine questions that could easily be answered inside. 

Heaving a sigh, he placed his hand on his hip and tapped a finger where his belt would be underneath his coat. "Do you actually conversate with him or not?" Rick gave them a look of vague disgust. "And I mean actual conversation, not small talk."

"Of course we talk to him! What kind of question is that?" Jerry dipped his chin and glared up from suspicious brows.

"Uh-uh," Rick closed his eyes and lifted his hand to stop before regaining his stance. "I said conversate. Talking 'to' him isn't the same thing. If you're just spitting words at him without him replying, that isn't a discussion."

"This is completely ignorant and avoids the situation at hand. Beth, help me with this!" Spinning on his heels, Jerry almost gripped Beth's arm but instead clamped his hands together desperately. "You cannot allow him to come back here!"

"Listen to me Jerry." Rick snapped his fingers to grab the man's attention.

"If you all really aren't watching Morty in this house then I'll do it myself. Someone has to keep him grounded and despite it'll be a major pain in my ass, I'd at least get it done. He's fucked up."

A hint of suspicion was the only thing provided from Jerry’s dismissive reply. Rick had a strong feeling that Morty was being neglected and that it was a big part behind his horrid actions to cope. 

_“Don’t you get it?! They wouldn't have cared! I don’t matter until I’m gone and that wath clearly prove to- proven!! I don’t really speak to either of them anymore, and I-I’ve been told to m-m-my face that I’m only ever in the way!”_

The same words Morty had shouted at him back at the hospital didn’t feel like an empty accusation. If there really was no communication going on, that was going to be an issue.

“Q-Quit talking like I’m not here!” Jutting arms out to the side Morty shrieked, causing Rick’s brows to rise in surprise at the unexpected outburst. 

“I-I can’t- y-you guys are the worst! All of you!” He cried, face melting into one with tears dripping down his cheeks. His hands clenched at his sides as he glared from each pair of eyes looking at him.

Morty suddenly leaped forward as if to jumpstart his legs and was trying to run with swaying steps. Shoving Summer aside as hard as he could he was limping inside of the house with broken sobs. Beth called for him but the sound of footsteps climbing the stairs boomed in reply before a quiet yet heavy door slam soon after.

Quickly snapping out of his startled, frozen position, Jerry lurched back around with a sharp finger pointed at Rick. The older of the pair humorously arched a brow curiously as the man’s hand shook violently for a moment.

Jerry's eyes were wild, as if he was conflicted to either lunge at him or tear his own hair out by the handfuls. But instead he lowered his hand hesitantly before swinging around and storming inside cursing.

“Well then,” Rick in an uninterested groan stretched his arms behind his head tiredly, arching his back slightly. 

Summer, looking quite disgruntled, spared a disappointed glance to him before reluctantly following her father inside with quick strides.

_That could have gone a lot worse._ Finishing his stretch with a brief yawn Rick contemplated for a moment. No doubt that Jerry was heading inside to charge into Morty’s room and interrogate him further.

And if what that doctor back at the hospital was right in saying protective services were going to come by for a visit eventually, then they were all in for a wild ride. Jerry would fly off the charts at the sight of a social worker on the doorstep with a small suspicious smile plastered across their face.

"Oh Dad."

A sudden whimper from Beth drew his attention back to focusing on the current situation. She was gazing from the door to Rick as if either one would disappear in front of her eyes.

"Hey, we'll uh- figure this out. Alright?" He padded up to her with a façade grin and nudged her in the direction of the house while keeping his hand steady on her shoulder.

She shook her head. "This is entirely my fault. I should have paid more attention to Morty. I'm a horrible mother." Her eyes met his with misery lining each unshed tear filling them. Rick frowned.

While she was correct that she should be keeping an eye on Morty, he wouldn't necessarily say she was a horrible mother. Just no where near the best. Being a Sanchez, they were never known for being compassionate and expressive people. It was something she would have to work on instead of suppressing it with wine and sulking away into the crevasses of her bedroom.

Swallowing the beginnings of a sigh, Rick gave her a light encouraging pat in place of groaning exasperatedly. "Don't say that Beth."

He silently wished there was more he could read off to her for comfort but coming up with this stuff off of the top of his head wasn't the greatest of quality or sincerity. Rick instead led her inside. Rick noticed as soon as he entered the pleading of Summer coming from upstairs. Furrowing his brow, they both scaled the stairs together once crossing underneath the doorway.

Peering up to the second floor slowly approaching, Rick could see Jerry standing outside of Morty's closed bedroom door as well as Summer standing beside him clinging to his arm. His eyes narrowed as he released Beth's shoulder at the sight of her husband slamming a closed hand repeatedly on the door.

"Morty, open this door right now," with a voice brimming with impatience Jerry leaned back slightly after finishing and glared angrily at the knob waiting for it to turn. "This discussion isn't over young man."

"Hey Jer, leave the boy alone for now, alright? He needs to be resting." Rick's voice came up from the stairs sounding awfully leveled.

Jerry ignored him. "We need to talk about this. If what your demented grandfather said was true then we need to figure out your problem." The man shook his head. "Can't you see what you're doing to this family by inflicting this on us? You could have said something, we could have tried to help!"

Sucking in a sharp breath, Rick felt the back of his neck prickle as he reached the last step. "Jerry." He growled.

Beth was silent as she floated nearby timidly waiting for someone to do something. Summer was silently pleading with her father by tugging on his forearm to forfeit.

"We can't help you if you don't want to help yourself, Morty." Jerry called out again disregarding the clear warning tone from Rick. "You can't act this way. Can't you see your mother is hurting? That _I'm_ hurting?"

Self control dwindling, Rick took a long stride forward and firmly grasped the arm currently not being in the clutches of Summer and twisted him around so they were face to face. Jerry, an angered flare burning his eyes that was flashing back, peeled his lips in a snarl.

"Leave him alone. Just give him a bit of time wouldya?" Rick suggested, albeit harshly with his threatening posture over the shorter man. Jerry snatched free from the hands of his daughter and scientist.

Jerry shouted. "Don't you understand? He doesn't deserve 'time'. If what he did actually happened, he needs to explain himself! He is tearing this family apart! He could have told us what was going on instead of selfishly repressing it!"

"Shut the hell up Jerry, this family was already crumbling before your eyes yet you kept your blinders on." Rick rolled his eyes. "Don't pin this on him when your kids are falling apart here from being neglected."

Jerry's eyes went wide with fury. "Neglect- Are you insane?! You _left_ this family and now you come back as if knowing what we have been doing this entire time while you were off doing who knows what! If anything, then this is _your_ fault! At least we've been here for him!"

Rick belched a horrid laugh. “You obviously weren’t if he ended up like this. W-What was the last conversation you had with him before this, huh?! Enlighten me!”

Swinging out his arms as an open invitation to reply, Rick stared at Jerry with unmoving attention. Jerry parted his lips to speak, yet nothing came out causing Rick to sneer.

“Ex-fucking-xactly,” Lowering his arms down, Rick grasped Jerry’s shirt collar, swinging him around towards Beth and shoved him away from the door. “Calm the hell down for a while. I’m getting a massive headache from listening to your voice for this long.”

“Y-You-- Wh-” Jerry was visibly shaking head to toe in a charging stance. 

Rick arched a brow and huffed a laugh. "I what? Can't talk all of a sudden now, Jer?"

Without warning, Rick was suddenly knocked backwards. Tripping over his own feet he had flopped against the door behind him and slid down to the floor with a grunt. Lifting his hand to his burning skin, his bottom lip felt hot to the pad of his finger and a slight copper tang teased his tongue.

He did not expect to be punched in the jaw by _Jerry_ of all people. 

Beth gasped beside the aggressor while Summer shrieked. Jerry towered over Rick. “You have no right to tell me what to do in _my own house_. Get out. Now.”

Squaring his shoulders, Rick smirked evilly and placed a hand on his knee to stand. “Now now, let’s not get overzealous here.” He flashed a wicked smile as the man once he stood on two feet. The difference in height really began to show with the way Sanchez loomed over the man like a crane.

Rick rumbled with eyes like icy pinpricks. "I'm sure you wouldn’t want to burst into that room when I just said your own son needs to recover, right?" Absolute malice filled each word to the brim, the tension trembling in the air. Rick could feel his chest tighten in preparation to potentially fight back if Jerry moved to throw another punch.

Jerry must have picked up on Rick's readied position as he took in a nervous swallow. He kept the same raging face displayed but particles of fear were beginning to mingle with his features.

"Dad, Jerry, _please._ " Beth begged, suddenly reappearing from thin air. Both of the men facing off seemed startled by her sudden plea, each of them forgetting that they weren't completely alone.

Summer padded forward from behind Rick to face him. "You _both_ need to relax. We can figure this out, okay?" She said, annoyed as her eyes flicked from Jerry and back to Rick again.

Rick blinked and turned his head away to study his daughter's face. She looked defeated as subtle bags layered underneath her eyes from crying. Summer didn't look the best either, he realized, as she gave off a similar look with messy hair and distraught facial features.

With an aching jaw, Rick scoffed and released his shoulders from the tense position they were frozen in. Without a word he silently moved past Jerry with a swish of his coat and descended the stairs one at a time with a frown.

This was too much. He needed a drink.

He couldn’t believe Jerry had actually gone through with getting a hit on him. It was expected for Smith to get enraged by his return, and really everything else for that matter, but Rick did have to admit that Jerry seemed to grow a pair. 

But he needed to stay rational. For now at least. If Rick was to beat the shit out of him as soon as he enters the house again then that wouldn’t look good for him. So, Rick planned to keep his hands to himself from now on and keep wailing down on Jerry for sometime later.

Reaching the first floor he walked in the direction of the kitchen for the fridge, parched beyond belief. Surely there had to be something in there he could drown the pounding in his head with. He would settle for Beth’s cheap wine at this point.

He paused momentarily as he entered surprised at how the kitchen was left. Since it was easier to see than when he was last in the house during the dim early morning, the previously unseen bottles and trash strewn around the counters was more apparent. Numerous wine bottles were on their side or standing empty and candy wrappers and a wafer box lay hollow around them.

“Jesus Christ,” He grimaced. “What the hell.” 

Beth had really let herself go. This could barely be called a family household. Apparently Morty’s room wasn’t the only room left to collect garbage.

Furrowing his brow, quite disgusted with his surroundings, Rick ignored the trash and opened the fridge. The small light inside flickered momentarily before giving off a steady pale glow. Squinting, Rick noted the low stock of food inside and glanced over the many bottles layering the shelves. There were small packets of cheese, a few condiment bottles, less than half a carton of eggs, expired milk, and some lunch meat were about all that could be salvageable from what was available. The rest were bottles of water and wine, which didn’t look so appetizing themselves with a few of the water bottle’s seals already cracked open and the wine being as low quality as it is.

Snatching wine by the neck, Rick slammed the door shut and yanked the cork off, tossing it upon the counter as he made his way towards the living room with slow strides. Taking a quick swig made him cough harshly and recoil, the liquid way too bitter then it should be. “F-Fuck’s sake.”

Eventually managing to approach the couch and slump down without choking to death on the fruity poison he just consumed, Rick shoved another random piece of trash over to the other side of the living room table as he swung his legs up onto the piece of furniture with a grunt.

“Shit this bad should be illegal.” Rick snarled, glaring at his drink with offence. The house could currently challenge the worst state he had ever witnessed it in, and that’s saying a lot with each of the otherworldly creatures and situations that had taken place here in the past. He’d learned to accept this mass of a mess from those types of things but not from the people who _lived_ here.

The place had spiraled out of control and tumbled down a damn cliff since he has been gone. No wonder the shit that has been going on was happening.

Gulping down another painful swig of what tasted like liquid-ass, Rick glanced around in bored uninterest.

Dust settled itself in a thin layer across the television's entertainment center, clearly spared from being disturbed. The remote was resting near the television's base but it didn’t seem to be unused with it being more greasy looking then collecting grime. On the limited shelves still sat abandoned CDs and a few games as well as a console on the opposite side with the controller nowhere to be seen. 

He furrowed his brows as he rescanned the surface for the table stand, now noticing a perfect square outlined in the dust that was quite new being wiped clean.

“My fucking cable.” Rick growled. The interdimensional cable box he had created for infinite shows across every dimension _ever_ was now missing and it looked recently moved. “What the hell Jerry..”

Surely Beth or Summer wouldn’t have gotten rid of it, and Morty surely had a few favorite programs that he would watch. What a pain in the ass.

Light steps from the stairs sounded and not long after Summer had made her way into the room with a new change of outfit. Instead of the baggy shirt he had on she was wearing a pink tank top and jeans to accompany it.

“Hi, Rick.” She murmured. He grunted in response and took another swig of wine as she quickly walked around the table and sat down on the opposite end of the couch.

She cleared her throat. “So uh, I’m figuring you are just going to.. hang around for now?”

“I figure so,” Slumping his head in her direction he arched a brow. “Unless your father attempts to actually do something about it.”

The girl huffed a chuckle. “I wouldn’t be surprised.” A sullen look seemed to cross over her eyes and that made Rick curious. 

“He’s.. different.” She whispered, fixating her eyes on her lap and scrunching her face in confusion as she scanned her mind. 

Summer suddenly turned to face him and motioned with her head at his face. “How’s your lip?”

Rick had partially forgotten about the punch as the pain had already faded to a dull sting. Quickly swiping his tongue across the still sensitive area, he shrugged and laid his head back against the couch limply. “Not even a minor inconvenience.”

“Mm.” Summer hummed in thought.

“Wanna tell me what Jer did with my cable box?” Rick rumbled, changing the subject to one he found more detrimental.

Summer laughed a sad sound. “He said that there was still too much ‘Rick’ in this house for his liking and took it. He could have destroyed it, or maybe sell it off for a crazy price somewhere.”

_Bastard._ Sanchez thought grimly. Narrowing his eyes at the ceiling angrily he took another swig, getting used to the rancid flavor.

They sat there for a while listening to Jerry call in the background to Morty multiple times before silence settled in. Beth walked from upstairs to the kitchen a few times for alcohol or food but always resulted in lightly weeping back upstairs to her room. 

Summer stayed off of her phone for the majority of the time and Rick just sprawled out as he was slowly getting buzzed. The TV stayed off and the house went quiet for a long time.

He wondered a few times what time it was or how long had passed, but before he knew it he passed out on the sofa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry it took so long to get this out!!! I ran out of motivation to avidly work on this and only added a few sentences every few days for a few months. Any time I thought "Hey, I have the night off. Let me grind through this so I can get a chunk done!" I completely fall asleep haha. 
> 
> But also as an apology for how short this one is, here is an [art piece](https://www.deviantart.com/potatostewajyt/art/Screenshot-from-my-RM-Story-852661723) I did of Morty in the hospital from last chapter! Thought it would be fitting to add it in! 
> 
> Thanks to all of the continued support for my writing, it means more than anything to me! 🧡🏵


End file.
